


Fools Rush In

by j__writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Fun, M/M, Ridiculous, Smut, Some angst, Vegas, everything is ridiculous and nobody cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 85,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes
Summary: Alec, Jace, and Simon go to Vegas for Jace's bachelor party and things get a little bit ridiculous. Alec wakes up the next morning and...wait a minute, who's that in his bed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [FOOLS RUSH IN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878874) by [kate_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate)



> This was an idea that kind of rooted itself in my brain one day and just had to be written. So get ready for a seriously ridiculous and (hopefully) fun ride ;)
> 
> This will be a 4 part fic that I am working on in between my other one (Don't worry, part 2 is already partially written).
> 
>  
> 
> Russian readers, you can now find a translated version of this fic [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5405812)

Alec felt a weight pressing against his back. He groaned tiredly and shifted his hips back from the edge of the mattress. His head was pounding, the sunlight was pouring in mercilessly and shining directly across his eyes, casting a red glow behind his closed lids. He turned over roughly with a huff and put his back between himself and the window with its dreadful daylight. His arm dropped heavily over his head, his hand landing in the soft tangles of hair.

Alec lay still for a moment trying to fall asleep again, ignoring the spinning in his head and rubbing the soft hair between his fingertips.

The bed was hot. The room was hot. He could practically feel a heat radiating from in front of him.

He felt the bed shift underneath him, the lock of hair gliding out from between his fingers.

A sinking realization formed in the pit of his stomach. He had brought someone up to his hotel room last night.

He kept still with his eyes shut while he tried to remember the events from the night before. He ran through the list of what he could recall. Jace’s bachelor party, Vegas, the casinos, the gambling. Alec could remember the heavy weight of the chips in his arms, the warm breath of a beautiful stranger blowing on the dice in his hands for good luck before throwing the dice down on the green felted tables. Cheers, victory, money. He had been winning and there was someone there with him holding onto his arm. He tried to picture the man but he wasn’t sure if his memory was playing tricks on him. He suddenly remembered the karaoke bar from earlier in the night and the beautiful man he had met there.

“ _Here got you a drink.” Jace slid the glass across the black high top table in Alec’s direction, the dark contents sloshing over the sides and spilling on the napkin underneath._

_“Thanks.” Alec replied, shaking the spilled whiskey and coke off of his hand._

_Alec turned to watch as Simon performed on stage. Simon was singing enthusiastically and executing every song lyric to perfection._

_“I’ve got a secret, I’ve been hiding under my skin. My heart is human, my blood is boiling, my brain IBM.”_

_Alec laughed loudly with Jace joining him when Simon started doing a ridiculous robot dance that he was surprisingly good at._

_“Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto (domo, domo) Domo arigato, Mr. Roboto (domo, domo)  
Thank you very much, Mr. Roboto for doing the jobs that nobody wants to.”_

_Alec took a sip of his drink and shook his head. He leaned in towards Jace. “That’s who our sister decided to marry? That man…” he pointed at Simon “...right there.”_

_Jace laughed loudly throwing his head back. “What was she thinking!?”_

_Alec shook his head, his shoulders shaking with laughter._

_Simon was now on his knees, waving his hands in front of the fog machine in stiff motions, his face serious. He suddenly sprang up to his feet, his inebriated balance tipping him back slightly. He held the microphone and threw his head back singing loudly, “The time has come at last! To throw away this mask! Now everyone can see! My true identity. I’m Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy, Kilroy.”_

_The music ended and Jace cheered loudly. Alec clapped as Simon stumbled his way off the stage and towards their table._

_“How’d I do?” Simon asked breathlessly, his fingers adjusting the glasses falling down his nose._

_“Simon!” Jace shouted._

_“What?”_

_“Simon! You were amazing! Brilliant! Spectacular!” Jace rambled on, his hands gesturing wildly._

_Simon gave Alec a look of surprise before smiling widely and laughing. “I see Jace took no time in getting this party started.”_

_Alec laughed. “Well he has been drinking all day and don’t think I didn’t see you stumble down those stairs. You’re not too far off.”_

_Simon pointed at him. “As we should be. I’ll be back with another round. I want to see those glasses empty when I get back, gentlemen.”_

_Alec raised his glass to him and tossed back half of his drink. “Hurry up!”_

_The DJ’s voice sounded out loudly, “Next up we have Magnus! Magnus Bane, please come to the stage and bless us with your beautiful voice.”_

_Jace was facing the stage, a hand cupped around his mouth as he shouted, “Woo! Come on, Magnus Bane!”_

_Alec rolled his eyes and laughed._

_“That’s a pretty cool name, isn’t it?” Jace asked Alec loudly._

_Alec nodded. “It is interesting. We’re in Vegas though, so I doubt it’s real.”_

_Jace shrugged before pointing at the stage. “There he is!”_

_Alec looked up at the stage to see the man that bore the intriguing name. The spotlights shifted around and found their target._

_Bathed in the purple and blue glow of the spotlights stood one of the most beautiful men Alec had ever seen. He was tall, his skin was tan, his black hair was mussed and dangling softly across his forehead. His eyes were lined in dark heavy eyeliner, a sparkle of glitter reflecting across his lids in the lights._

_Alec watched as the man smiled widely, his teeth sparkling, his smile lighting up the stage._

_Magnus Bane was dressed in a black and white patterned shirt, his black pants were ripped at the knees and fitted to show off his well sculpted legs._

_Alec smiled and took a sip of his drink. He felt Jace’s elbow dig into his side sharply._

_“I know that smile.” Jace teased._

_“Shut up.” Alec said finishing the last of his drink._

_Jace chuckled under his breath as Simon set their next round of drinks down in front of them. The music stopped, the soft chatter of the crowd filling the silence as the DJ got Magnus’ song choice ready._

_“Simon, move out of the way you’re blocking the man’s view!” Jace shouted loudly, his voice carrying over across the room._

_Alec saw Magnus turn his head in their direction and he quickly dropped his head and turned to Jace. “Shut the fuck up, Jace.” He grumbled threateningly._

_Simon looked over his shoulder at Magnus on stage and then back at Alec, grinning widely and wiggling his brows. “Oh! Of course!”_

_Alec dared to sneak a glance up at the stage and there was Magnus looking down at him and smiling coyly._

_The familiar beat of Magnus’ song choice started loudly and Magnus slowly danced his way in Alec’s direction. He brought the mic up to his mouth and started his singing, “Nice to meet you, where you been?”_

_Alec leaned forward, his elbows on the table, Magnus capturing his full attention._

_“Magic, Madness, heaven, sin.” Magnus fluttered his fingers, his arms dancing fluidly. “Saw you there and I thought oh my god look at that face, you look like my next mistake.”_

_Alec felt a flush creep into his cheeks when he saw Magnus point directly at him. Jace cheered loudly beside him and Simon clapped enthusiastically at Magnus’ gesture._

_Magnus kept his attention in Alec’s direction, his eyes watching him while he sang, his lips quirking up into a smile against the microphone._

_“Grab your passport and my hand. I can make the bad guys good for a weekend.”_

_Alec knew he shouldn't be staring so openly but he didn’t care. He was mesmerized by Magnus and the way his body moved to the beat of the music. Magnus’ whole body was a performance and Alec felt it was only right to give it the undivided attention it deserved._

_Alec felt Jace lean in and whisper in his ear, “I think you’ve found yourself company for tonight.”_

_Alec shrugged his shoulder and shook Jace away from him. He watched Magnus for a moment longer before shaking his head. “I can't. He would never.”_

_Magnus was back over in Alec’s direction, the girls at the front of the stage were singing along loudly with him. “Cause we’re young and we’re reckless, we’ll take this way too far.”_

_“But I got a blank space baby, and I’ll write your name.” Magnus winked quickly at Alec, his smile suggestive and full of promise._

_“Dude, he’s practically performing just for you. He would.” Jace said with a grin._

_Simon was nodding in agreement. “He would.” He took a sip of his drink, looked up at Magnus and then back at Alec before adding, “besides, we’re in Vegas! What do you have to lose?”_

_Jace was grinning mischievously and shaking Simon by his shoulder. “Exactly! What could possibly go wrong?”_

_“Right!” Simon said holding his drink out for a toast._

_Jace clinked his glass against Simon’s and held it there while he waited for Alec’s response._

_Alec looked at his friends and back up at Magnus._

_Magnus stood there, the spotlights glowing red on him, his polished glittery nails slowly trailed up his side before coming to a point at the side of his mouth. “Cause darling I’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream.”_

_Alec picked up his drink and toasted with them. “Fuck it.” He downed his alcohol quickly. “What could go wrong, right?”_

  
Alec opened his eyes and thought to himself.

**A lot can go wrong, you fucking idiot**.

He slowly turned over to face the edge of the bed and opened his eyes. He lifted the covers from himself and looked down.

Naked. Of course.

“Fuck.” He whispered quietly.

Alec dropped his leg off the edge of the bed and placed a hesitant foot on the carpeted floor. He waited to see if he had stirred his guest.

Steady breathing.

He sat up quietly and placed his other foot down before slowly standing up. He glanced around and spotted his underwear thrown over the chair in the corner of the room by the window. He silently tip-toed his way over and snatched them up, quickly putting them on. The hurried movements caused his toe to catch on the edge of his boxer briefs and before he could catch himself he was falling forward to the floor, his arm hitting the table with a loud crash on his way down. He laid there face down, his cheek stinging from the carpet burn, and groaned.

He heard the covers being thrown off of the bed, his guest waking up in a panic. Alec sighed and braced himself to stand. He was going to have to face the mystery man sooner or later. He pushed up with his hands and rose to his knees before adjusting his underwear and securely pulling them up to where they were supposed to be.

He rubbed his eyes with his hand and turned to face the bed.

  
“ _Boys only want love if it’s torture, don’t say, don’t say I didn’t warn you.”_

_Alec heard Jace huff as he roughly had a seat at the table._

_“When did you leave?” Alec asked confused._

_Jace laughed and shook his head as he divvied out the shots equally among them. “When you were too busy drooling over the man on the stage. Here, three shots each.”_

_Alec groaned. “I think I’ve had enough.”_

_Jace scoffed. “We’re in Vegas, there’s no such thing as ‘had enough’.”_

_Simon laughed and picked up his shot. “Whatever the future groom says, I’ll do.”_

_Alec and Jace perked up at that._

_Simon’s smile fell. “Within reason, guys. Please, I told Izzy I wouldn’t do anything too wild.”_

_Jace grinned. “I’m thinking matching tattoos.”_

_Simon put on a fake smile. “That...sounds...great…”_

_Alec laughed and looked back up at the stage and watched as Magnus finalized his performance. He clapped loudly for him and smiled. He looked back at Jace and picked up his shot. “Okay let’s get these over with.”_

_Jace held up his shot. “To the best brothers I could have ever asked for.”_

_“Cheers!”_

_They each took their three shots consecutively._

_Alec coughed as the warm burn of the alcohol spread through his chest. “Fuck, that’s tequila.”_

_Jace coughed and pounded on his chest. “Patron, brother, the best of the best.”_

_Simon was bent over heaving loudly. “I’m fine guys, don’t worry about me.”_

_Alec felt the room begin to spin, he looked over the crowd, hoping to spot Magnus amongst the sea of strangers. It seemed he was nowhere to be found._

_The DJ’s voice was loudly announcing the next performer, “Next we have Alec Hardaswood singing with Jace.”_

_Alec coughed loudly upon hearing the DJ announce his newly Jace-altered name._

_Jace was laughing raucously, his face red from the alcohol._

_“You did not.” Alec said flatly._

_Jace nodded and wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. “I did.”_

_Alec shook his head. “Not happening.”_

_Jace pouted out his bottom lip. “It’s my bachelor party. Now be a good brother like Simon here and agree that what I say goes.” He rose with a stumble and grabbed Alec by the arm securely before dragging him up to the stage._

_Alec begrudgingly climbed the stairs, his arms out trying to balance himself. He felt the DJ tapping a microphone into his outstretched hand, he took it and walked to the center of the stage, his eyes squinting at the lights shining down on him._

_He felt his body grow hot; the room had turned into a sweltering sauna. He adjusted the tie around his neck, loosening it. Jace was right, he should not have worn a suit._

_The crowd of girls gathered at the front of the stage were cheering and giggling up at him and Jace. Alec noticed that the blonde in the middle was wearing a veil and had a sash that said ‘Bride to be’ on it. Alec watched as Jace winked down at them._

_The DJ announced loudly, “Give it up for Alec Hardaswood.”_

_The girls screeched loudly and Jace laughed and slapped his hand on Alec’s back._

_Alec blushed hotly and brought the microphone up to his mouth. “It’s uh- Lightwood, actually.”_

_The girls continued to scream and smile up at him, winking and dancing seductively even though there was no music playing._

_Jace stood next to Alec and leaned into his mic. “Sorry, ladies, I’m afraid you’re not his type.”_

_Alec rolled his eyes and looked back at the crowd, ignoring the girls’ crestfallen faces. A flash of silver caught his eye at the edge of the stage -- it was Magnus Bane. He was smirking and rubbing his fingers lazily along a silver cuff on his ear._

_Alec smiled down at him, his smile being returned to him in a flash of teeth._

_Jace was suddenly next to him whispering in his ear, “I’m Justin, you’re JC.”_

_Alec turned to Jace. “What?”_

_The music sounded out loudly and Alec recognized it instantly._

_A rush of embarrassment went through him. If he had any chance with Magnus, he was about to lose it with this ridiculous performance._

_Jace rushed to the front of the stage, his singing voice still full of talent despite his drunken state. “You’ve might been hurt, babe. That ain't no lie.”_

_Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of Magnus who was singing along shamelessly. The nerves were bubbling in his belly as he waited for the chorus._

_Jace walked over to him, singing his heart out along the way. “Maybe that’s why.”_

_Alec brought the mic up to his mouth and channeled his teenage self and the many times he had sung this song with Jace and their sister Izzy. “Every little thing I do. Never seems enough for you.”_

_He kept singing, his voice steadily growing louder. His nerves settling down at the sight of Magnus whooping and hollering and singing along with him._

_Alec could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his back and forming on his brow._

_“Take it off!” Alec heard the girls yell._

_Alec quickly drew the suit jacket down his arms, trying not to break his singing. “Baby when you finally, get to love somebody.” He had the jacket completely removed and he gave it a quick twirl and turned to Magnus, his brows jumping up and seeking permission. Magnus held his arms out._

_“It’s gonna be me.” Alec tossed his jacket off the stage and into Magnus’ open arms. He heard the girls yell wildly and rush over to Magnus, nudging him and dancing next to him._

_Alec rushed back to the center of the stage to join Jace. It was time for his solo. “You’ve got no choice, babe.”_

_He pulled the knot of his tie further down and undid the top button of his deep blue button up shirt. The alcohol flowed through him, his body buzzing from its effects. Magnus had Alec’s jacket slung over his arm and was watching Alec intently with a smile on his face. The glitter on his eyes twinkling in the lights._

_“You can’t deny, so just tell me whyyyy” Alec sang loudly with his head thrown back. He was sure it probably sounded horrid but when he looked back at Magnus he could tell that he was enjoying the performance._

  
Sitting up on the bed was the man from the karaoke bar. Alec recognized him instantly, he wasn’t that drunk when he had first seen him and decided he was quite possibly the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Alec couldn’t seem to remember his name though, he quickly tried to recall, the details from the night were so fuzzy.

M-- M something.

The man was rubbing his fingertips in circles across his brow and groaning. He turned to face Alec with a confused look on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair before waving sheepishly.

Alec swallowed and slowly stood up, his guest’s eyes widening as he took in the sight of Alec in nothing but his underwear. Alec waved back. “Uh- good morning?”

The man smiled and Alec felt his heart race at the sight. “Good morning.”

Alec stood there, his hands nervously rubbing together, his thumb massaging into his palm. “So, uh, I’m not sure...uh- I don’t know what I’m…” Alec stopped talking and waved his hands in frustration.

The man held his hand up to stop him. “I’m going to be honest here. I don’t remember a damn thing.”

Alec sighed loudly with relief. “Oh thank god.” He straightened up and placed his hand on his hip. “Well, not thank god but I guess - I just mean- Good. Because I don’t remember anything either.”

The man laughed and shook his head. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec chuckled. “I’m Alec.”

Alec ran his hand through his hair.

“Oh my god.” Magnus said loudly. “You’re married?”

Alec stiffened up. “What? No, I’m not.”

Magnus covered his mouth with his hand and pointed at Alec’s hand.

Alec looked down at his hand. Sure enough, there glimmering in the sunlight was a gold ring on his finger. “What the fuck?” Alec whispered under his breath.

“Oh fuck.” Magnus said.

Alec looked up at Magnus and he was looking down at his hand, the same hand he had used to point at Alec with.

“What is it?” Alec stepped forward and looked down at what Magnus was looking at. “Oh my god. No.”

“Oh my god. Yes.” Magnus said in disbelief.

  
_Alec and Jace finished their song to loud cheers from the crowd. Alec rushed to exit the stage, passing off his microphone to the DJ on his way down the stairs and past his booth. He pushed through the crowd and the queue wrapped around the DJ’s booth. He approached Magnus who was standing there smiling at him and holding his suit jacket in his arms._

_“Hey.” Alec said breathlessly._

_“Hi.” Magnus responded swaying his shoulders slightly. “I believe this is yours.” Magnus held out the suit jacket to him._

_Alec reached out and took the jacket from Magnus. “Thanks for watching over it for me. Magnus, right?”_

_“That’s right and it was my pleasure, Alec?” Magnus said with quirk of his brow._

_“Yeah, that’s right.” Alec looked past Magnus at the table where Jace and Simon were gathering their things. “It looks like my friends are getting ready to leave. It’s my brother’s bachelor party.”_

_A flash of disappointment crossed Magnus’ face. “I understand.”_

_Alec stood there, unable to actually leave Magnus behind. He glanced over at Jace and Simon who were waiting for him. They were mouthing ‘Invite him’ and waving their arms, inciting him to hurry up._

_Alec looked back at Magnus who had started looking awkwardly around the room. “You want to come with us?”_

_Magnus looked up at him. “I’d love that, let me just tell my friends. Are you sure?”_

_Alec smiled, “Yes, of course.”_

  
Alec felt sick, he placed a hand on his stomach and tried to take deep breaths to relieve his panic.

This could not be happening. He could not be married. Especially not to a complete stranger he had met in Vegas.

Alec started pacing around the room, his hands on his head as he tried to remember his wedding and the events leading up to it.

Magnus sat still on the bed, his eyes going back and forth as he followed Alec’s movements throughout the room.

“This is not good.” Alec stated as he talked to himself out loud. “Actually, no, this is a disaster.”

Alec turned to face Magnus and stopped dead in his tracks. Magnus was wide-eyed and watching him. “What now?”

Magnus’ worried features relaxed as he let out a small laugh. “Believe it or not this is my first Vegas wedding. I’m guessing the next logical step would be divorce?”

Alec rubbed at his brows. “Annulment is obviously the next step. Shouldn't be a problem on grounds of mental incapacity. I can get that handled relatively quickly.”

Alec’s mind was going a mile per minute as he went over the paperwork that awaited him upon his return to New York City.

Magnus nodded at him his lips pressed. “Great.”

Alec looked down at the gold ring on his finger. “Where did this come from?”

Magnus shrugged. “I’m guessing we managed to hit up a jewelry store in our state of blissful love last night.”

Alec looked over at Magnus’ ring. He felt his heart drop at the shimmering sparkle of diamonds. “What the fuck is that?”

Magnus looked down at his ring and smiled. “A very nice ring.”

“Jesus Christ are these people just in the habit of letting two obviously drunk men make big purchases for a very obvious mistake? How much did that cost me? You couldn’t at least pick something sensible like me?” Alec held his hand up to show off his gold band.

“If I had been in my correct frame of mind I’m sure I would have encouraged you to go a little flashier than that.” Magnus said with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder.

“Is this a game to you?” Alec snapped. He couldn’t believe that this man was sitting here laughing as if this weren’t a serious problem for them both.

Magnus’ smile dropped. “It’s not ideal but I can think of worse scenarios we could have found ourselves in last night.”

Alec stared at him blankly.

Magnus smiled. “I’m just sitting here thanking my drunk self last night for choosing so wisely.” He winked at Alec.

Alec felt his face growing hot at the compliment. He couldn't disagree with Magnus on that point. Magnus was absolutely stunning and Alec could hardly believe he had managed to catch his attention. Hell, he had somehow convinced the man to marry him.

A loud knock sounded at his door.

“Alec? You awake?” Jace’s muffled voice asked from the other side of the locked door.

“Shit.” Alec whispered.

“Uh- yeah. One second, Jace.” Alec walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans.

He saw Magnus lean over the edge of the bed and then wince.

“Is something wrong?” Alec asked, worried.

“If our nudity wasn’t answer enough I think the state of soreness I’m in right now proves that this marriage was definitely consummated last night.” Magnus said with a laugh.

Alec flushed again and covered his eyes with his hand. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus scooped up his underwear from the floor and slid them on under the covers. “For what?”

“I-I don’t know. I guess I just feel bad because something intimate happened between us and I can’t remember all of it.” Alec stepped into his jeans and pulled them up, his fingers working the zipper and button quickly.

“Don’t feel bad. That makes two of us.” Magnus said before he looked back at the nightstand.

“I’ve never had a one night stand before.” Alec admitted quietly.

“Again, that makes two of us.” Magnus picked up his cell phone from the nightstand and waved it at Alec. “Hey, I was apparently coherent enough to charge my phone at some point last night.” Magnus laughed and powered on his phone.

Alec chuckled and took down a t-shirt that was hanging in the closet. He pulled it over his head and quickly ran his fingers through his hair. “I need to go and talk to my brother real fast. Would you wait here?”

Magnus looked up from his spot on the bed, his phone resting delicately in his hands. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Alec slid his wallet into the front pocket of his jeans. “You want some coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

 

_They found themselves at a casino per Jace’s insistence. Simon was enjoying himself at a blackjack table while Jace tried his hand at a game of poker. Alec and Magnus wandered through the casino trying to decide which game they wanted to try their luck at._

_“How about craps?” Magnus suggested pointing over at the table that had a crowd gathered around it._

_Alec shrugged. “You going to be my lucky charm?”_

_Magnus winked at him._

_Alec held his arm out and Magnus looped his hand through it, holding onto the crook of Alec’s elbow. They approached the table just in time to see one of the players bow out from the game, his hands free of chips._

_Alec stepped forward and placed his chips down on the felted green table._

_The game was complicated yet thrilling. It was a game of luck and Alec felt like his luck was playing out pretty well so far. The stickperson pushed several sets of dice across the table for Alec to choose from. It was his turn to play shooter. He scooped up the set of red dice and held them out in Magnus’ direction._

_“You’re my good luck charm, right?” Alec asked, his lips quirking up into a smirk._

_Magnus smiled and blew softly on the dice in his palm. His breath brushed across his hand in a cool wave that sent a shiver over his skin. Alec looked up at him and was met with Magnus’ warm eyes smiling back at him. He looked back at the table, the crowd around him had grown quiet and he threw the dice across the table. They bounced across the green and hit the back wall before bouncing back. Everyone watched the dice, holding their breaths and hoping for the right number._

_Seven._

_The crowd cheered loudly, Magnus and Alec included. The dice were pushed back to Alec and it seemed his round had begun._

_The night passed in a flurry of dice and chips and winnings. Cocktails and shots were flowing freely from the cocktail waitresses that would pass by. He could feel the winning energy of the crowd around him. Magnus was draped around him, whispering congratulations in his ear, always ready to blow on his dice for good luck._

_Another round, another win. Alec turned to Magnus who was cheering wildly for him._

_“You’re amazing!” Magnus said with his arm wrapped around Alec’s neck, his breath warm against his lips._

_Alec looked down at Magnus, his eyes flicking back and forth between his lips and his eyes. “I just have a very good luck charm.”_

_Magnus smiled at him and Alec felt his heart flutter like wings in his chest._

_“You wanna get out of here?” Alec heard himself asking Magnus quietly against his ear._

_Magnus bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically._

_Alec smiled and turned to the dealer. “I’m ready to cash out.”_

_The crowd groaned in disappointment over their good luck charms leaving. A casino employee collected Alec’s chips and escorted them to the cashier._

_The stack of crisp bills was heavy in Alec’s hand, he tucked the money into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. They exited the cashier’s booth and walked towards the exit where they were met by Simon and Jace._

_“What the hell, man? You win big money and you decide to hold out on your very own brother?” Jace said jokingly._

_Simon was looking down at his phone and counting out on his fingers. “I think i’ve had over 10 drinks in the past 4 hours. Is that safe?”_

_Jace laughed. “You’re fine, Simon. You would have been better had you paced yourself and had your drinks throughout the day like me.”_

_Alec looked at Jace, whose face was flushed pink, his eyes glossy. He was not any better than anyone else._

_Jace swiped his hair back and pointed between Alec and Magnus, “And where were you boys off to?”_

_Alec cleared his throat. “We were just uh- going to get out of here, that’s all.”_

_Jace clicked his tongue. “Is that right?”_

_“I am pretty eager to get this tall glass of water all to myself.” Magnus said trailing a finger down the line of Alec’s neck._

_Jace laughed. “Might I suggest a little dancing to end the night right? You know, loosen the mood and maybe the hips as well while you’re at it.”_

_Alec rolled his eyes and dropped his head back._

_Magnus laughed. “I like your thinking! Let’s go!”_

_The dance club was dark and hot. Alec could feel the hot air, thick with sweat from the dancing bodies, stick to his skin._

_“I’m going to get us some shots be right back! Don’t move!” Jace announced before heading towards the bar._

_Simon shifted awkwardly in place, his fingers tapping against his legs to the beat of the dance music._

_Magnus danced in place, his hand still holding tightly onto Alec’s._

_Alec watched the way he moved, his eyes closed, his body moving fluidly, never missing a beat._

_Jace rushed up to them, a small tray in his hand with an array of shots on top. Alec took two, one for him and Magnus._

_“No, no, we each get two!” Jace told Alec._

_Alec handed the two shots over to Magnus before taking two more for himself._

_Jace held his shots out. “To us!”_

_“To us!”_

_The two shots burned through Alec like a fire spreading under his skin. He shook his head and sucked on the lime that came with the shot._

_“Now! He’s all mine for the night!” Magnus took Alec’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor._

_“You can have him!” Jace called out after them._

_Magnus pushed through the dancing bodies with ease until they found themselves in the center of the dance floor. Magnus turned to face him. “Dance with me?”_

_Alec looked down at Magnus and took in the way his dark eyes glimmered beautifully, the lights of the club reflecting back at him. There was a dusting of glitter in his hair and a shimmer to his skin. It was as if this man was made to catch attention with his entire being. The corner of Alec’s mouth jumped up into a smirk. “I’d love to.”_

_Magnus placed one hand on his hip, the other around the back of his neck and pulled Alec’s body firmly against his. Alec could feel Magnus’ hips start to move against his in a slow rhythm that quickly sped up to match the music playing around them._

_Magnus’ fingers were pressing firmly into his hip, his hand guiding Alec’s hips to the beat of the song. Alec let his body respond to Magnus’ guidance, his hips rolling smoothly against Magnus._

_They danced for what felt like hours, Alec could feel the alcohol flowing through him, loosening his limbs as he danced uninhibitedly. Magnus’ movements were precise and intended, he danced around Alec always making sure to keep their bodies close together. Every touch from Magnus was like a spark against Alec, the feeling of Magnus’ hands gliding down his arms and his sides was enough to drive him wild._

_His desire burned inside of him, his heart pounding with every look and smile. Alec could feel his pulse quicken with every roll of Magnus’ hips against his. Every simple brush of Magnus’ hand caused a tingling sensation to run down his legs._

_Magnus was kissing lightly along Alec’s collarbone as he hummed along to the music. Alec heard Magnus’ voice sound out loudly as he sang along to the music, his eyes watching Alec’s body, his hands gliding across Alec’s chest. “Damn, I like the way that you move. So give it to me. Cause I already know what you wanna do.”_

_Alec felt Magnus’ soft lips grazing along his neck, his breath coming out warmly against the sensitive skin beneath his ear. Magnus’ hand was now in Alec’s hair, his nails scratching lightly at the nape of his neck. His chest was pressed against Alec, his hips flush against his own. Magnus trailed his hand down the length of Alec’s spine, he scratched lightly along Alec’s hip bone, his fingers grazing along the line of his belt._

_Magnus’ hand moved slowly along his crotch and Alec felt his hips respond to the touch as he moved his hips against the palm of Magnus’ hand. Alec felt the warm touch of Magnus’ lips against his ear. “But tonight I’m fuckin you.”_

_Alec bit his lip, a soft moan coming out through his teeth. He ran his hand firmly along the strong muscles of Magnus’ back, pushing against the small of his back, their hips rocking together._

_Alec leaned down and pressed his lips against Magnus’ neck eliciting a soft moan from Magnus. He kissed along the line of his neck up to Magnus’ ear. “I want you so bad, Magnus.” Alec whispered heavily in Magnus’ ear._

_“I’m yours.” Magnus whispered back breathlessly as he tugged on the back of Alec’s neck and brought their lips together. Alec responded instantly opening his mouth for Magnus’ tongue to enter. Magnus bit softly into his bottom lip before pulling back._

_Alec looked down at Magnus and his lips wet with their kiss. He traced his thumb along Magnus’ plump bottom lip. “I think I wanna marry you.”_

_“I think I want that too.” Magnus smiled up at Alec before leaning in and kissing him deeply._

_They broke apart from their kiss and Alec smiled widely. “You want to?”_

_Magnus nodded at him, his smile bright and full of happiness._

_Alec pulled Magnus into him. “Will you marry me right now?”_

_Magnus laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around Alec. “Yes!”_

_Alec smiled and laughed happily. He pulled Magnus off the dance floor to find Jace._

_Jace was dancing at the edge of the dance floor. Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the other dancers._

_“What’s going on?” Jace asked, his eyes slowly finding their way to Alec’s face._

_“We’re getting married!” Alec announced proudly._

_“I know I’m getting married, this is my bachelor party!” Jace said with a smirk and a quick roll of his eyes._

_“Not you! I said ‘we are getting married’” Alec pulled Magnus into his side and kissed his cheek._

_“Oh wow!” Jace stood wide-eyed, his mouth open wide in a toothy grin. “Yes! Let’s do this!” Jace said clapping his hands. He turned around and cupped a hand around his mouth. “Simon!” Jace shouted over the crowd._

_Simon ran up to them, leaving the dance floor behind, his glasses resting crookedly on his nose. “We leaving?”_

_“Hell yeah, we have a wedding to get to!” Jace said patting Alec on the shoulder heavily._

_Simon adjusted his glasses, his eyes wide looking at Alec and Magnus. “Oh my gosh! No way!”_

_“Yes way!” Jace said, clapping his hands and leading them towards the exit._

_They stepped out of the dance club and Simon had his phone out. “Looks like the closest wedding chapel is that way!” He pointed down the street._

_“Wait, we have to get our rings first.” Alec said patting his pockets for his phone._

_Alec found himself having a hard time digging the phone out of his jacket pocket. “Simon, find the nearest jewelry store. Make sure it’s somewhere nice!”_

_Simon typed into his phone quickly and squinted his eyes down at his screen. “I keep misspelling jewelry. J-E-W-L . Wait. Not L. Backspace. E. Okay got it! There’s a jewelry store five minutes from here.”_

_“Great!” Jace said as he threw his arm in the air to hail a taxi._

  
Alec stepped through the door and shut it securely behind him. Jace was laying on the couch in the living area, his arm thrown across his face.

“I feel like shit, man.” Jace groaned out loudly.

Alec slid on his shoes and kicked at Jace’s legs. “Walk with me to get some coffee.”

“What? No, just use the complimentary coffee in the kitchen.” Jace turned over onto his side.

“I don't want their shitty complimentary coffee, I want Starbucks. Let’s go, now.” Alec turned and made his way to the door, his footsteps falling heavily on the floor. He waited a moment before opening the door and he heard Jace rise from the couch.

“Fine. Christ, what’s got you in a mood?” Jace complained as he slid on his shoes.

They left the hotel room and walked down the hall. Alec pushed the button for the elevator and waited.

Jace was watching him, his arms crossed against his chest.

Alec let out an impatient sigh and pressed the button repeatedly. “Come on.”

The doors opened slowly and Alec hurried his way into the empty elevator. Jace followed after him slowly, he leaned back against the wall of the elevator. “What’s going on?”

Alec closed his eyes and held his left hand up. “I got married last night.”

Jace choked on a cough. “What? I don’t remember that.”

Alec looked down at the shining gold ring. “Yeah, neither do I.”

“Where’s your husband?” Jace asked.

“He’s in the room, I asked him to wait for me to get back.” Alec stuffed his hand into his pocket. He couldn't look at the ring anymore, that constant reminder of the mistake he had made.

Jace leaned forward, his eyes wide. “He’s upstairs? In the suite?”

Alec nodded.

“Holy fuck. That’s wild.” Jace whispered, his mouth going up into an uneven smile.

“Yeah. Imagine how I felt waking up naked beside some man and come to find out, he’s not just a one night stand...he’s my husband.” Alec leaned his head back against the elevator wall and banged it back in soft knocks.

“Who is it?” Jace asked as the doors opened on the lobby floor.

They exited the elevator and turned in the direction of the coffee shop. Jace stopped suddenly and held his arm up. “Wait a minute, I’m remembering. Magnus something?”

Alec nodded. “Yep. From the karaoke bar. I remember that much.”

Jace laughed. “Wow. I remember karaoke, I remember you two practically eye fucking each other during your performances…”

“We were not.” Alec said objectionably.

“You were. I remember poker and after that it gets a little fuzzy…” Jace scratched at his head.

They reached the shop and waited in line. Alec realized he had not asked Magnus how he liked his coffee. A fact one’s husband should know. Which just went on to show just how ridiculous this situation was. He barely even knew the guy and yet here they were in a completely legally binding marriage.

He ordered two regular coffees and paid the cashier before moving off to the side to wait for his drinks to be handed to him.

He looked at the assortment of creamer and sugars. “Two creamers, two sugars.” He said out loud taking them up in his hand. He heard his name being called and he turned to the barista, taking the drinks from her hands. “Thank you.”

Jace was beside him, following him back to the elevators, two coffees in hand.

“So what are you going to do now?” Jace asked as he pushed the button carefully with his coffee bearing hand.

“Well I obviously have to try to get this annulled.” Alec answered matter of factly.

Jace nodded. “You do know our flight leaves in less than six hours?”

Alec groaned. “Yeah, I obviously need to get to know Magnus some more, exchange information so that we can get this settled as soon as possible.”

Jace laughed and blew on his coffee as he exited the elevator and made his way towards their suite.

“What could possibly be funny right now?” Alec asked.

Jace shrugged his shoulder. “I was just thinking how funny it would be if you had a date for my wedding. And you know, that date turned out to be your husband. Our parents would shit themselves.”

Alec laughed and shook his head. “They would never know the difference, they haven’t spoken to me in four years.”

Jace opened the door to their suite. “Exactly. What a fun way to bust their chops one last time, right? Hey Mom, Hey Dad, meet my husband.”

They entered the suite and Jace walked over to Simon’s room.

“Go talk to your husband, we’ll be out here if you need us.” Jace knocked on Simon’s door before entering, loudly singing a song.

Alec went into his own room and saw Magnus sitting on the bed just where he had left him. Magnus looked up from his phone and smiled at him. “Welcome back, husband.”

 

“ _Got you a last minute wedding reservation at midnight. That’s their last available time slot. We have…” Jace looked at the time on his phone. “One hour to get your rings and your marriage license. Chop Chop!”_

_“Got it.”_

_Magnus ran up to the window of the jewelry store, his face pressed against the glass, his body leaning against the wall for support. Alec went up and rested his hand against the wall, the sparkling diamond jewelry was glittering beautifully, the light reflecting off of it swirling across the glass._

_He looked at Magnus’ face and at his smile as he looked at all the jewelry on display._

_“Let’s go get your ring.” Alec whispered quietly into Magnus’ ear._

_Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, his fingers sliding delicately between Alec’s, and pulled him into the jewelry store._

_The sales attendant smiled widely at them. “How can I help you two lovely gentlemen tonight?” She asked sweetly._

_Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s chest. “We’re getting married and we need rings.”_

_“Congratulations, you two make a lovely couple. Our wedding bands are right over here.” The sales attendant walked over to a large brightly lit display case in the center of the room._

_Magnus flitted off quickly after her, only a slight skew to his steps gave away that he had had too much to drink._

_Alec looked down at the rings displayed in the case, men's bands in different metals rowed up neatly and nestled against deep blue velvet cushions._

_Magnus wiggled his brows at him. “Take your pick, Alec, my treat.”_

_Alec let out a huff of laughter. “I’m a simple guy so just a regular band for me.”_

_Magnus clicked his tongue and shook his head before looking back at him. Alec felt the cold touch of his fingers brush a fallen strand of hair away from his eyes. “There is nothing simple about you, my dear.”_

_Alec smiled at him, he could feel Magnus’ touch steady his dizzy mind. He reached up and took Magnus’ hand in his. “How about we pick yours out first?” Alec pulled Magnus in closer to him and pointed at the not so plain rings, the rings with diamonds and engravings on the bands. Rings that Alec could tell from just the short time he knew him were very Magnus._

_Magnus twined his arm around Alec’s waist and pointed at the rings he liked in the case. The sales attendant was quick to pull out the rings, setting them out on beautiful display along the velvet pad._

_Alec leaned over and picked up the first ring that caught his eye._

_“Beautiful choice. That ring is platinum and the diamonds have a combined carat weight of 2 ¾ carats. As you can see here, both bands of diamonds completely wrap around the ring so that every angle will give you that perfect sparkle. ”_

_Magnus ran his finger down the line of diamonds on both sides of the ring. “It’s beautiful.”_

_“Would you like to try it on?” The sales attendant asked Magnus eagerly._

_Magnus nodded and she slid it on his finger. She pulled up and it tugged going over the knuckle. “A perfect fit. I think this ring was made just for you.”_

_Magnus smiled and held his hand out, examining the ring under the lights of the store._

_“You want it?” Alec asked him._

_Magnus nodded. “I think this is it. The ring.”_

_Alec hummed in agreement. “I think so too.” He looked up to face the sales lady. “We’ll take it.”_

_She smiled widely. “Great! I will just go ring this up.” She took Magnus’ hand in hers and slipped the ring off of his finger, taking it to the back with her._

_“Now we have to find your perfect ring.” Magnus said his eyes taking over the selection of rings in the case._

_Alec looked into the case and pointed at the first plain gold band he saw. “That one. Told you, I’m plain and simple.”_

_Magnus looked up at him, an unamused smirk on his face. “No husband of mine is plain and simple. How about this one?”_

_Alec looked at the ring Magnus was pointing at. It was still a simple gold band with delicate waves engraved along it. He nodded. “I like it.”_

_The sales lady was back, Magnus’ ring secured inside a black velvet box resting in her palm. “You ready to check out or did you want to add a ring to this sale?”_

_“I will be paying for this one.” Alec said as he reached into his suit pocket._

_“Great. The total is seven-thousand, five-hundred and ninety-nine dollars. And eleven cents.” She smiled at the end of the total and waited nervously for Alec’s reaction._

_Alec pulled out the cash from earlier and laid it on the counter. “I think that’s four-thousand. You may want to double check.”_

_The sales lady nodded towards the cash for her assistant to count. The cash was quickly scooped off the counter and counted off to the side._

_“Will we need to apply for a credit for the remaining balance, sir?” The sales lady pulled out a credit application quickly from under the counter. The assistant stepped over and nodded to her that the money was all there. “The remaining balance of three-thousand, five-hundred and ninety-nine dollars.”_

_“And eleven cents.” Alec said with a sarcastic slur as he retrieved his bank card from his wallet._

_He handed it over to her and she smiled at him. “Of course, I’ll be back in just a moment.”_

_The other attendant stepped over quickly per Magnus’ request and took out the ring they had chosen for Alec. She stepped back over and silently motioned for Alec to hold out his hand. Alec held out his hand and she performed the same fit test as the other lady did before on Magnus. “A perfect fit.” She said quietly._

_Magnus smiled at her. “Thanks, sweetheart, we’ll take it.”_

_She smiled and slid the ring off of Alec’s finger and went to the back._

_Alec was greeted by the sales lady sliding over his receipt for him to sign. He picked up the pen and steadied himself as best as he could so he could sign on the moving line._

_The other sales lady was back with Alec’s ring in its own designated black box. “That will be one-thousand, five hundred and ninety-nine dollars.”_

_Magnus pulled out his card and handed it over to her._

_Alec slid over beside Magnus and tucked a fallen strand of hair behind his ear. He trailed a finger along the shell of Magnus’ ear down to his jaw. He saw Magnus shiver from the touch. “You’re not regretting this are you?”_

_Magnus quickly signed the receipt that was handed to him and turned to face Alec. “I think this is the best decision I’ve ever made.”_

_Alec smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Magnus’ lips were soft and responsive beneath his own. He tasted of lime and sugar; adventure and a future. Alec pulled back and took up the box with Magnus’ ring in his hand. “You ready?”_

_Magnus nodded. “Let’s go get married.”_

  
“Here’s your coffee.” Alec set the paper cup down on the night stand beside Magnus. He fished the cream and sugars out of his pocket and laid them down beside the cup.

“Thank you. Two creamers and two sugars, how did you know?” Magnus asked as he gently pulled off the lid of his cup.

Alec sat down on the other side of the bed. “I don’t know. Lucky guess?”

Magnus set his phone down between them. “Apparently some pictures were taken. I didn’t go through them all because I thought we should do it together. Since it was our wedding, you know.”

Alec’s brows went up and he looked at the phone. “Oh god.” He set his coffee down on the bedside table. “Do we really want to see these?”

Magnus laughed. “Well, I think it may give us some insight as to what actually happened last night.”

Alec sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and chewed on it before nodding. “Okay, let's look at them.”

Magnus finished taking a long sip of his coffee and smiled. “Great!” He picked the phone up and went to his photo album.

Alec stayed where he was, a feeling of dread settling over him at what he was about to see. His mind went through the endless possibilities of embarrassing situations he could be in in these pictures. He felt Magnus rest a gentle hand on top of his. He looked down at their hands resting on the bed. The dark and light skin in beautiful contrast, the diamonds of Magnus’ wedding band sparkling on his elegant fingers. Magnus’ fingers were grazing the top of his hand softly in slow comforting swirls.

“Alec, it’s okay. We’re both in this situation together, no need to be so nervous about this. Okay?” Magnus’ voice was soft and reassuring. Alec looked up from their hands and into his eyes. Magnus’ eyes were deep and beautiful, their brown color rich and full of tenderness.

Alec let out a soft breath and nodded. “Okay.”

The soft edges of Magnus’ lips curved up into a smile. “Now scoot in so you can see.”

Alec swallowed nervously and did as he was told. He could feel the heat from Magnus’ bare skin up against him. He let his eyes wander down the long lines of his arms as Magnus adjusted the phone out to face both of them. Alec could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest from being this close to Magnus knowing that he was in his underwear underneath the covers. A heat rushed to his face. He had slept with him last night, he had this body beneath his, his hands had touched this beautiful body.

“Ready?” Magnus asked his finger hovering over the albums icon.

Alec snapped his focus back to the situation at hand. He could think about last night later. “Ready.”

Magnus tapped on the album and they were met with a picture of them in the casino. Magnus was holding his phone out for a selfie, Alec was in the background holding two fruity drinks and winking at the camera.

Magnus chuckled beside him. “That’s a cute picture.”

Magnus swiped and there were more pictures of the casino. A lot of pictures of Alec throwing the dice, Alec with his arms up his face in shocked excitement, a picture of them posing together with Magnus blowing on the dice in Alec’s hands. There was video of Alec scooping a large pile of chips towards him on the table and Magnus looking into the camera saying “that’s my man!”

Magnus laughed beside Alec and Alec joined in with him. “Looks like we had a good time.”

Magnus nodded before swiping again. The next picture was of the wedding chapel.

Alec groaned and Magnus nudged him in the ribs. “I’m sure they’re not bad.”

Pictures of Alec standing at the altar, a smile so big was on his face that he hardly recognized himself. The next photos showed them at the altar together, their hands joined, their smiles soft and eyes gazing intently at each other.

Magnus swiped again and there was a video, his finger hesitated over the play button.

Alec reached over and tapped the button for him. “We’re in this together, right?”

  
_Magnus carefully got out of the cab, their newly signed marriage license in his hand. “Pretending to be sober was a lot harder than I thought it would be.”_

_Alec laughed. “I think we played it off very well.”_

_“The wedding chapel!” Jace announced loudly, his arms up in the air pointing at the sign._

_Simon stumbled out of the taxi. “I feel like I should just say...I am honored to be a part of this beautiful wedding day. Alec, you don't even know how much this means to me.”_

_Alec walked over and wrapped his arms around Simon. “So honored to have you here, Simon.”_

_Simon laughed and pulled his phone out. “I just hate that Izzy isn’t going to be here to see it. I will have to record it for her.”_

_“Izzy?” Magnus asked._

_“My sister and his wife.” Alec explained. “Oh my gosh, you’re going to love her. She’s going to love you.”_

_Magnus smiled. “So far I love this entire family so I’m sure I will. Wait! I have a great idea! Why don’t you FaceTime her and she can attend the wedding that way!?”_

_Alec’s face lit up. “Yes! That’s a brilliant idea!” He leaned in and kissed Magnus softly on his lips. “My future husband is so smart.”_

_Simon laughed. “That’s a great idea. She will be so thankful that we thought of her.”_

_“We going to stand here all night talking about this or are we going to do it?” Jace asked as he held the door open to the chapel._

_They all filed in quietly, Jace whispering behind them. “Act cool you guys.”_

_The elderly couple greeted them warmly, offering hugs to everyone in their party. Alec had a seat beside Magnus and looked through the binder of wedding ceremony choices._

_“Because your reservation was made so last minute, I’m afraid we don’t have our Elvis available for your ceremony if you were wanting that.”_

_Alec snapped his fingers together. “I was really wanting an Elvis.”_

_Magnus giggled and then cleared his throat while shaking his head. “No. We want this to be as nice as possible so we can show our grandkids our pictures one day.”_

_The lady smiled at them. “You two look so in love. How long have you been together?”_

_Magnus stiffened up and pursed his lips. Alec cleared his throat and offered her a big smile. “You know...after all this time it still feels like we just met.”_

_Alec laid his hand on Magnus’ hand and kissed his cheek._

_“Awww. You know, we marry a lot of couples here. But you two, I can tell you two are going to make it. Your love just shows in the way you look at each other.” She took the form from Magnus where he had filled out all of their wedding ceremony details._

_“You like the choices I went with, honey?” Magnus asked Alec sweetly._

_“I trust your decisions.”_

_“As you should, it is my trade.” Magnus pinched Alec’s cheek and let out a small hiccup._

_The lady looked over the form and smiled. “This is going to be a lovely ceremony. Give us just a moment to set it up for you.”_

_“Thank you so much, you are a dear.” Magnus said patting her hand._

_After a short wait, the officiant entered the room and asked Alec to follow after him and for Magnus to stay behind._

_Alec turned to Jace. “Jace, come with me and be my best man.”_

_Jace pressed a proud hand to his chest and walked up to stand beside Alec. The officiant walked them down the aisle and instructed Alec on where to stand._

_The altar was decorated in white flowers with lush greenery and twinkling lights. The lights danced along the stage and Alec smiled at how lovely the entire setup was. The officiant asked Alec to hand Jace his ring for Magnus and left the room to let them know that they were ready to start._

_The shrill sound of ringing filled the air and Alec looked over at Simon. “What are you doing?”_

_“I’m getting Izzy on the line.” The sound of the call connecting sounded out and Izzy’s face appeared on the screen._

_“What’s going on, Simon, is everything okay?” Her voice was groggy with sleep._

_“Yes everything is fine. Wow, you are beautiful.” Simon said, a goofy smile on his face._

_“Simon, it’s three in the morning.” Izzy said with a small laughter beneath her words._

_“Yes, right, sorry. I thought you would want to be present for this though.”_

_“Present for what?”_

_Simon smiled and held the camera up to face the altar. “Alec’s getting married!”_

_“He’s what!?” Izzy’s voice shouted over the speaker._

_Alec ran down to the phone and waved at his sister. “Hey, Izzy! I’m sorry you can't be here but Magnus had the great idea of facetiming you so you can still be a part of this!”_

_“Magnus? Who? What is going on?!” Izzy appeared to be wide awake now and was sitting up in her bed._

_“Magnus. The man I’m about to marry. Oh, Iz, you’re going to love him. Not as much as I do but you will love him.” Alec laughed and looked around the room searching for Magnus._

_“Alec, you cannot get married in Vegas. You’re obviously drunk.” Isabelle tried to reason with him._

_“Izzy, stop. You’re not going to talk me out of this. This is what I want.”_

_The room grew silent and Isabelle sighed heavily. “You’re going to kill us all in the morning. Alright. I’m happy for you, brother, I’m here and I’m watching. I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”_

_“Thanks, Iz. I love you.” Alec slurred._

_She sighed again. “I love you too.”_

_Alec blew her a kiss and handed the phone back to Simon before running up to take his place at the altar again._

_Jace turned Alec to him and straightened his tie. “I guess it’s a good thing you wore your suit tonight.”_

_Alec smiled. “Yeah, it was.”_

_Tchaikovsky’s “Waltz of the Flowers” began to play softly through the speakers. Alec straightened his suit jacket and laced his fingers together before turning to face the chapel doors._

_The doors opened loudly and Magnus was standing there. He had a black suit jacket on over his black and white patterned shirt. Magnus walked slowly down the aisle, his smile was bright and contagious. Alec smiled back at Magnus and he felt Jace pat him on his back._

_Magnus approached the altar and Alec held his hand out to help him up the stairs. They stood there facing each other, hand in hand._

_The officiant cleared his throat and began their ceremony._

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Alexander and Magnus…”_

_Alec looked down at their joined hands, Magnus’ black glittery polished nails scratching gently against Alec’s palm. Alec looked up and Magnus was smiling at him, his mouth moving silently to every word in the officiant’s speech._

_“Alexander, do you take Magnus to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?”_

_Alec looked at Magnus, at the joy he held in his eyes, his smile so welcoming and full of warmth. “I do.”_

_The officiant turned to Jace. “May we have the ring?”_

_Jace pulled the ring out of his pocket and handed it over to Alec._

_“Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed.”_

_Alec slipped the ring over the first knuckle of Magnus’ ring finger. “With this ring, I thee wed.”_

_The officiant continued for Alec to repeat after him._

_“With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.” Alec pushed the ring down to the base of Magnus’ finger._

_Magnus smiled eagerly as the officiant recited and asked the same promises of him. “I do.”_

_Simon quickly rushed to the altar and handed Magnus his ring for Alec._

_“Alexander, with this ring, I thee wed. With my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow.” Magnus slipped the ring easily down Alec’s finger._

_The officiant smiled and opened his arms gesturing at Magnus and Alec. “By the power vested in me by the state of Nevada. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your husband.”_

_Alec took a step forward, Magnus’ hands still held tightly between his. He leaned in and lowered his head. Magnus smiled up at him and angled his chin up slightly. Alec watched as Magnus closed his eyes, his pink lips waiting expectantly for him. He brushed the back of his knuckles against Magnus’ smooth jaw and closed his eyes, his lips meeting Magnus’._

_Jace and Simon were clapping loudly and cheering excitedly._

_Magnus’ lips parted open for him slightly as he smiled into their kiss. Alec smiled and wrapped his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck pulling him close against him. Their kiss getting deeper with everyone’s cheers surrounding them._

_Magnus pulled back and slowly opened his eyes. His face was flushed, the glimmer of glitter sparkling in the light across his cheekbone. “My husband.” Alec said breathlessly, he leaned down and kissed Magnus again on the corner of his mouth._

_Magnus pulled Alec into him. “My husband.”_

_The officiant stepped forward. “I am proud to present to you Mr. Alexander and Magnus Lightwood._

_Rose petals fell from the ceiling over them as they walked down the aisle hand in hand._

_The elderly lady was waiting for them at the end of the aisle, she gestured for them to move towards the clearing. Alec and Magnus followed after her._

_“Your first dance.” She smiled at them._

_Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and placed his other hand on his hip. “I figured since we’re in Vegas and we weren’t able to get our Elvis officiant…”_

_The slow notes of the classic love song drifted over them, Elvis’ deep voice singing lowly. “Wise men say, only fools rush in but I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

_Alec laughed and started dancing side to side, Magnus pressed close against him, humming along to the song._

  
Magnus sat the phone down in his lap. Alec leaned his head back against the headboard, they sat silently together for a moment.

The ceremony had actually been very nice. They looked...happy. Alec felt uncomfortable now sitting so close to Magnus.

Magnus was this beautiful stranger and Alec had just watched a video of them exchanging vows with each other.

Alec took in the way they smiled at each other, the way they drank each other in. Their kiss had been soft and tender, full of love and smiles as they shared this moment of happiness together. Watching their first dance, Alec saw the way Magnus’ head lay against his chest, their fingers laced together, their bodies moving slowly to the song, their eyes closed tightly as if there was no other place they would rather be than in each other's arms.

Alec felt as if he had just watched the most private and intimate of moments between two people completely and utterly in love.

Magnus cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. “It was a lovely ceremony.” His voice was quiet and Alec could tell he was feeling the same discomfort.

To know that you had been a part of someone’s life so romantically and in such a personal way but not remember it was an unsettling feeling.

Alec sighed. “It’s too early for this. My head hurts and I need to eat.”

Magnus’ shoulders shook as he laughed quietly. “You’re right about that.”

Alec looked over at Magnus. “Want to get some breakfast?”

Magnus laid his head back against the headboard and turned to face Alec. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Alec smiled and rose from the bed, he walked over to the other side of the room and found his phone discarded on the floor. He picked it up and unlocked the screen. He had multiple texts from Izzy. Apparently she knew about the wedding and was freaking out, insisting that he call her as soon as he wakes up. He turned the phone off and sat it on the table.

“Uh.”

Alec turned to see Magnus standing there, shirtless, just his black fitted jeans slung low on his hips, the zipper and button still hanging open revealing his navy blue boxer briefs. He was holding his shirt from last night in his hands, inspecting it closely.

“What’s the matter?” Alec asked, approaching him.

“Well…I think last night we may have gotten a little carried away.” He held the shirt out to Alec.

Alec ran his finger down the opening of the shirt. The threads of the shirt were fraying, there was a hole ripped down the front seam and buttons were clearly missing.

“Oh wow. Maybe just a little.”

Magnus laughed and poked his finger through the hole in the shirt. “Just a tad. Do you mind if I borrow a shirt?”

Alec rushed over to the closet. “Yes, here you can take this one.” He tossed over a plain black t-shirt to Magnus who caught it swiftly with one hand.

“Thanks. I’ll find a way to get it back to you.” Magnus said as he pulled it on over his head.

Alec watched the lines of Magnus’ muscles as he slid into his shirt. He licked his lips and looked back up at his face. “You can keep it. Really, it’s the least I could do for ruining your shirt.”

Magnus winked at him. “I did love that shirt but I’m sure the damage was well worth it.”

Alec watched as Magnus walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall and ran his fingers under his eyes attempting to clear the make up. Alec took in the leftover makeup smeared across Magnus’ eyelids, the speckles of glitter dusted on the tops of his cheeks, catching the morning sunlight. Alec desperately wished he could remember every detail of their night together. How could he have been with this beautiful man and not remember how it felt to touch him, to kiss those lips or to feel the curve of his arms beneath his palms.

  
_The Uber driver pulled up at the front door of Alec’s hotel. Alec got out of the car and quickly rushed around to open the door for Magnus. Magnus took his hand and lifted himself out of the car._

_“Your place I presume?” Magnus asked in a husky voice his head tipped back looking at the grand entrance of the hotel._

_“My place. Hopefully it doesn’t disappoint.” Alec shut the door to the black car behind Magnus and led them away from the curb._

_“The Bellagio most certainly does not disappoint, my dear.” Magnus said as he swayed slightly on his heels._

_Alec looked into the brown bag that Simon and Jace had given them at the end of their ceremony. Their ‘wedding present’. A bottle of champagne poked out the top and Alec could see a small bottle of lube and a string of condom packets lying at the bottom of the bag. Alec smirked and pulled out the key card that was tucked inside his pant pocket. “You wanna come up?”_

_Magnus smiled and ran his finger down the front lapel of Alec’s jacket before pulling him forward. “Is the sky blue?”_

_Alec laughed and and leaned down to give him a quick kiss._

_They entered the lobby and went straight to the elevators. Alec pushed the button to go up and took a step back away from the doors. He looked out of the corner of the eye and saw Magnus standing beside him innocently swaying to the music of the lobby._

_The elevator doors opened with a chime to reveal an empty car. Alec felt Magnus grab onto the front of his jacket and pull him forward into the elevator. Magnus’ lips were on him, his hands were tangled in the front of Alec’s shirt as he pushed him roughly against the elevator wall._

_Alec moaned into the kiss and pushed Magnus up against the opposite wall, his teeth sinking softly into Magnus’ bottom lip. Alec pulled back and looked down at Magnus, his eyes were closed, his head was tilted back and his mouth was open letting out heavy breaths. He let his hand glide down the curve of Magnus’ neck, his thumb swiping softly at his exposed collarbone. “As much as I would love to take you right here and right now. I have to put in my key card so we can do this properly…in a bed.” Alec said as he slid the card into the slot behind Magnus._

_Magnus whined and hooked his fingers over the loop of Alec’s belt and slid his hands to the front of Alec’s pants. Magnus quickly started undoing the buckle, his teeth biting down on his lip playfully. “I will just get us a head start then.”_

_Alec felt the elevator rise up quickly, the beeping passing quickly with every floor they passed. The doors opened and Magnus pushed him back out of the elevator, Alec could feel the buckle of his pants dangling open against his hips. His back crashed into a table centered in the hallway, the flower arrangement rocking back and forth threatening to fall. Alec heard the gasps of other guests standing by waiting on their elevator._

_Magnus giggled and winked at the shocked couple. “The elevator’s all yours.”_

_Alec laughed and pulled Magnus down the hall behind him. He slid his keycard into the door, the light turned green and the lock clicked open. Alec opened the door and held it open for Magnus to enter. The lights were off in the living area of their suite and Alec laced his fingers through Magnus’ before pulling him off to the side and into his bedroom. He slammed the door shut behind them, tossed the brown bag onto the bed and pushed Magnus forward against the wall. Magnus let out a deep moan from the action. His head falling back against the wall, giving Alec access to his neck._

_Alec kissed along the line of Magnus’ neck, his tongue swiping out at the sharp angle of his collar bone. He sunk his teeth along the bone. Magnus hissed in his ear and pulled roughly down on the edges of Alec’s jacket. Alec shrugged the jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. He brought his mouth down against Magnus’, their kiss was passionate and fervent. Alec cupped his hand into Magnus’ hair to pull him closer and to deepen their kiss._

_Magnus’ fingers were working quickly at the knot of his tie, sliding it down and tugging it over Alec’s head before starting on the buttons of his shirt. Magnus’ hands were gliding up his abdomen, his nails scratching lightly against Alec’s skin. Alec pulled his arms out of his shirt and threw it off to the side._

_Magnus leaned forward and pressed hot open mouth kisses along his jaw. Alec felt Magnus’ mouth sucking softly against his pulse point. Magnus had his hands curled against Alec’s chest, his fingers combing through his chest hair. Magnus lowered his head and kissed along his chest, his tongue passing over Alec’s nipple in a slow tease._

_Alec felt his erection pushing against his pants. Magnus pressed his palm over it and gripped it gently. “Mmm.” He moaned against Alec._

_Alec slid his hands up to the front of Magnus’ shirt, he started to work the buttons open. There were too many layers. Too many obstacles, he needed to feel Magnus’ skin against his. He slid his fingers around the open collar of Magnus’ shirt and ripped the shirt open in one fast motion. He could hear the sound of the fabric tearing, the soft patter of buttons falling to the floor._

_Magnus quickly slid his arms out of his shirt and started undoing the button of his jeans. Alec stopped him and took over the task for himself. “Let me.”_

_Magnus smiled and Alec quickly undid the button and zipper, he slid his hands down the front of Magnus’ jeans, the palm of his hand gliding over the bulge of Magnus’ erection. Alec moaned and leaned forward to whisper in Magnus’ ear. “Your body is so perfect, Magnus.” He pushed the pants down and Magnus stepped out of them, his hands gripping tightly into the small of Alec’s back._

_Alec turned them around and pushed Magnus down on the bed. He looked down at Magnus, his black hair splayed out against the white comforter. Magnus sat up on his elbows and smiled seductively as Alec undid his own pants and let them drop down his legs._

_Alec leaned forward and Magnus pushed him back with his foot. “You forgot a layer, honey.”_

_Magnus’ eyes flicked down to Alec’s underwear, his gaze hungry and wanting._

_Alec smiled and stood up. He tucked his thumbs under the band of his underwear and slowly pulled them down. He heard Magnus’ sharp intake of breath at the sight of his erection. Alec looked up slowly with a smirk on his face, he pushed his boxer briefs down the rest of the way and threw them away from him. He sunk to his knees on the mattress and inched closer between Magnus’ thighs._

_Magnus was laying back casually against his elbows, the fall and rise of his chest heavy with his desire. Alec laid his hand against Magnus’ chest and slowly let his hand pass over the sculpted muscles of Magnus’ abdomen._

_Alec hooked his hands around Magnus’ thighs and he pulled Magnus in roughly against him. Magnus’ head hit the bed, his body now tucked securely beneath Alec’s body._

_Alec leaned forward over him, Magnus’ legs hooked around his waist. He slid his hand up Magnus’ side, the muscles twitching beneath his touch. He dropped his head down and took Magnus’ mouth against his. Magnus parted his lips for him, his tongue sliding against his delicately._

_Alec felt Magnus’ hand wrap around his length, his hand sliding slowly up and down his shaft._

_“You’re so hard for me, Alec.” Magnus moaned against Alec’s neck, his voice deep and throaty. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”_

_Alec sat up and pulled down on Magnus’ underwear, quickly working them down his legs and off of his feet. He let his eyes wander over the sight of Magnus naked underneath him, his dick hard and dripping with precum._

_Alec bent down and licked slowly up the length of Magnus’ shaft. He put the head in his mouth and slowly curled his tongue around it, the salty taste of Magnus invading his mouth. He moaned and let his mouth inch lower down his shaft. Alec could feel Magnus’ legs shaking beneath him. Alec slowly pulled off and he smiled down at Magnus. Magnus looked up at him, his eyes heavy with desire._

_Alec picked up the brown paper bag that was lying on top of the bed. He pulled out the small bottle of lube and the packets of condoms. He opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers, he slid his hand down and gently swiped it against Magnus, his finger circling around his opening._

_Magnus moaned and shifted against the bed, his hips pressing down onto Alec’s fingers._

_Alec went back to the condoms and started tearing at the packet. Magnus quickly slapped the condoms out of his hand and pulled Alec down against him with his legs. “We’re married and I want you inside of me now.”_

_Alec hooked his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled his face up to kiss him. He used his other hand to position himself at Magnus’ entrance. He swirled the head of his dick against Magnus, his hips pushed slowly and softly at first._

_Magnus threw his head back and moaned loudly, his body relaxing as he took all of Alec in._

_Alec pushed deeper, he could feel Magnus tightening around him._

_Magnus gripped onto his ass and pulled him in quickly with a rough force. “Fuck me hard, Alec.”_

_Alec gripped onto the mattress and did as he was told. He pushed himself deep inside Magnus. Magnus cried loudly in pleasure with every thrust of Alec’s hips. The cries and moans sounded out loudly in a rhythmic pattern._

_Alec could feel the beads of sweat rolling down his back. Magnus was writhing beneath him, his hips rolling roughly against Alec’s hips. Alec pounded harder into Magnus, he could feel Magnus’ legs weakening around his hips._

_Alec gripped his hand around Magnus’ cock and smeared the precum down his shaft with a swipe of his thumb. He pumped his hand up and down Magnus’ length as he pushed himself in and out. “I want you to come for me, Magnus.”_

_Magnus moaned and nodded compliantly against the mattress._

_Alec fucked him harder and faster, his hand matching his pace. Magnus arched his back, his eyes were closed tightly, his mouth opening in a soft circle as he felt the pleasure course through his body._

_Hot streams of cum shot out and Magnus exhaled loudly with a deep groan._

_Alec felt the quickening of muscles gripping tightly around his cock inside of Magnus. He bit his lip and picked up his pace._

_Alec pushed himself all the way in, his hips flush against Magnus and he felt his orgasm release. He cried out in pleasure, his body tensing up and curling over Magnus._

_The tingle of his orgasm shot down his legs and he let himself drop down against Magnus._

_Their breaths were falling heavily against each other. Alec lifted his hips slowly and rolled onto his side to face Magnus._

_“That was the best sex I have ever had, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus whispered breathlessly, his face flushed and red from being fucked._

_Alec moaned and nuzzled his face into Magnus’ neck. “It was.”_

_Magnus pulled the sheet across him and wiped his stomach and chest clean before crawling up the bed and onto the pillows. Alec moved up the bed to join him and threw the comforter over them. Magnus laid his head against Alec’s chest and closed his eyes. Alec could feel his breaths falling softly against his skin._

_“How about we spend our day in bed tomorrow? Breakfast and coffee in bed too.” Alec asked, his fingers brushing through Magnus’ hair._

_Magnus nodded against him. “I take my coffee with two creamers and two sugars.”_

_“I’ll remember that.” Alec closed his eyes against the pillow and drifted off into sleep._

 

Magnus slid his shoes on and pushed his phone into his back pocket as he walked to the door. “I’m ready, you coming?”

Alec followed him out the door and to the living area of the suite. Jace and Simon were lounging on the sofa scrolling through the channels on the TV.

“Alec, I think your sister is mad at me.” Simon finished cleaning his glasses off with his shirt and put them back on. He looked startled to see Magnus standing in the living room. “You’re not Alec.”

Magnus flicked his brows and rocked back on his heels. “That I’m not.”

Alec walked over to Magnus and put his hands on his hips. “Yeah, I think I can take a gander as to why she’s upset with you.”

Simon put his hand on his chest in offense and then gestured at Magnus. “This isn’t my fault.”

“Yeah, but you also let it happen.” Alec said flatly.

“In his defense, I don’t think there was anything he could do to stop two grown men from making their own mistakes.” Magnus said diplomatically.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s go get breakfast.” Alec walked off to the front door.

Simon jumped to his feet and started to slide his shoes on. Alec put his hand up quickly. “Not you, Simon. I was talking to Magnus. We kinda have a thing or two to discuss.”

Simon looked at Magnus and then slowly sat down. “Right, of course. You two should definitely talk.”

Magnus smiled apologetically and turned to leave.

“It was good to meet you, Magnus!” Jace called out from his spot on the couch.

“Yes, very good to meet you.” Simon added in.

“It was a pleasure.” Magnus offered back with a quick bow.

They made it down to the hotel cafe and were seated at a table by the window overlooking the botanical gardens.

Alec watched the way Magnus laid the cloth napkin across his lap, his graceful fingers straightening his silverware off to the side. He laced his fingers and rested his elbows on the table.

“So, Magnus. What brings you to Vegas? Business or pleasure?”

“Pleasure. You?”

“My brother Jace is getting married in a month. We decided to take a weekend bachelor's trip. This was the only time we could both take off at the same time with work.”

Magnus nodded. “Jace is the blonde one?”

Alec took a sip of his water and nodded.

“And the one with the glasses?”

“Simon. My brother in law. He’s married to my sister Isabelle.” Alec pulled out his phone and showed Magnus a picture of him and Isabelle.

“Wow. She’s beautiful.” Magnus leaned in closely to the phone. “Simon definitely married up.”

Alec laughed. “We don’t exactly know how that entire relationship happened.”

“The heart wants what it wants. Sometimes there is no explanation.”

The waitress arrived at their table her face bright and cheerful. “Good morning, can I get you boys a drink?”

“A cafe mocha, please. And I’m ready to order my meal. I’m just going to get the Cafe Bellagio Waffle.” Magnus ordered.

“And you sir?” She asked turning to face Alec.

“Your signature roast and the Southwestern omelette.”

Alec handed off his menu to the waitress and waited for her to leave before resting his arms on the table and looking back at Magnus. “What do you do? Where are you from?”

Magnus straightened up stiffly. “Time for my interview, I see.”

Alec leaned back in his seat. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off like that. Just trying to get to know you.”

Magnus laughed. “It’s okay. I’m a wedding planner for New York’s elite. You?”

Alec laughed and then cleared his throat. “Uh, well, I’m a divorce attorney for New York’s elite.” He gave Magnus a big grin and had a sip of his water.

Magnus’ jaw dropped and he shook his head disbelievingly. “Well aren’t we just a beautiful juxtaposition?”

Alec’s mouth winced and he tried to hold back his laughter.

“So I prepare my clients for a beautiful life together and you end it.” Magnus slid his finger over the edge of the table with a disheartened look on his face.

Alec held his finger up. “The marriage is already over by the time they come to me. I just make sure they get the most out of the marriage in the end or, you know, not lose too much.”

The waitress brought their drinks and food over, arranging the plates carefully in front of them.

“So I take it you’re not a believer in marriage?” Magnus asked as he cut into his waffle.

Alec took a bite of his omelette and shook his head. “Not necessarily. Although fifty-percent of marriages do end in divorce.”

Magnus scoffed and pointed his fork at Alec. “First off, that is a ridiculous and inaccurate statistic that needs to stop spreading, and secondly, I do hope you don’t spew that misinformation at your clients. Their hearts are already in a rough spot so you don’t need to go make it harder on them with that load of hogwash.”

Alec laughed and took another bite of his omelette. “Actually the divorce rate is even higher for previously divorced people.”

Magnus pointed his fork at Alec again, his eyes glaring and his face serious.

Alec held his hands up. “But I keep my personal opinions out of my work.”

“Thank god for that because your personal opinions happen to be wrong.” Magnus stuffed his mouth with a large bite of waffle, the powdered sugar resting on the edge of his mouth.

Alec rolled his eyes. “Can you blame me? Ending marriages is how I make my living. It’s all I see.”

Magnus shrugged his shoulder. “Well, I think that’s unfortunate. Starting marriages is much lovelier than ending them.”

Alec shrugged. “It pays the bills.”

“And very well I see.” Magnus said gesturing at their surroundings. “Don’t think I didn’t notice how you’re staying in a penthouse suite at the Bellagio.”

“I would hope you would notice considering you slept there last night.” Alec winked and took a bite of his food. “It also got you that ring on your finger.” Alec said with a smirk, his mouth full of omelette.

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled as he sipped his drink.

Alec reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. “Actually, I would like to know how much that ring cost me.”

Magnus swallowed nervously and pulled out his wallet as well.

Alec pulled out a bunch of folded receipts and sighed. “Simon’s not going to like going over this weekend’s expenses.”

Magnus furrowed his brow.

“He's our accountant. Like I said, we don't know how the whole Simon and Izzy relationship happened. He was the last person we expected.”

“Ah. Your sister seems like she likes to keep you on your toes.”

“That she does.” Alec unfolded the last receipt and stared at it.

“This cannot be right.” He said bringing a hand up to his face and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I think I'm going to be sick.”

Magnus reached over the table and took the receipt from his hand. “It can't be that bad.”

Magnus looked down at the receipt and dropped it to the table. “Holy shit, Alec.”

Alec nodded and let out a sound that was a blend of a groan and a whimper.

“We will just go back there and return the rings. You can get your money back.”

Alec gestured to the receipt. “Read the bottom.”

“All sales final.” Magnus read aloud. He slowly slid the receipt across the table and pulled out the folded receipt in his wallet.

Alec looked up at the sound of rustling paper. “How much damage?”

Magnus read over the receipt and let out a relieved sigh. “I mean if I had looked at this first I would have freaked out but in comparison I am so relieved right now.”

Alec took the receipt from Magnus’ outstretched hand. “Yeah, I’d say. That's about six thousand less than yours.”

Magnus looked down at the sparkling ring still on his finger. He slid it off of his finger and placed it on the table in front of Alec. “You should have it. Try to sell it and get some of your money back.”

Alec looked at the ring, it looked a lot less remarkable laying there on the table than it did on Magnus’ hand. He picked it up and turned it over, inspecting every diamond. He shook his head and set the ring down in Magnus’ palm. “It's yours. I bought it for you, I wanted you to have it. So you should.”

Alec looked down at the gold band still on his finger. “You can have this one too if you want your money back.”

Magnus put the ring back on his finger and shook his head. “What kind of husband would I be if I took that ring back? Anyways, it looks beautiful on those long fingers of yours.”

Alec smiled and turned the ring on his finger. “Thanks.”

Magnus looked down at the receipts again. “Do you normally walk around with four thousand dollars cash in your pocket?”

“Hm?” Alec looked at the receipt.

There it was listed on the receipt, paid $4,000.00 cash - $3,599.11 credit.

Alec shook his head. “No, how is that…?”

“Craps.” Magnus said quietly.

“Craps.” Alec said back as he started to remember small bits from the night before. “We won a lot of money.”

Magnus let out a breath of laughter. “I'll say.”

Alec grabbed his receipt and returned it back to his wallet.

“So what's the plan? You strike me as the kind of man who always has a plan.” Magnus pushed his plate off to the side and folded his hands on top of the table.

“Well my plan is to fly back to New York City today. I can handle all of the paperwork for our annulment at my office and meet up with you later to sign.” Alec took a long sip of his coffee.

“Our annulment.” Magnus said quietly looking down at his ring.

“Yeah. This way it will be as if the wedding never happened. No messy divorce, no record of it at all.” The waitress approached the table, a black pad holding their tab in her hand. Alec took out his card to pay the bill.

“I can pay for my own food.” Magnus said reaching for his wallet.

“No, it's okay, I've got this one.” Alec handed the bill holder back to the waitress.

Magnus gave him a half smile. “I guess I will get the tab at whatever coffee shop we meet up in to finalize our annulment.”

Alec sighed. “Right.”

An uncomfortable silence settled over them. Alec wasn't sure why discussing their annulment had him feeling so out of sorts. He hardly knew the guy yet he couldn't help but feel drawn to him as if for some reason their paths were meant to cross. That none of what had happened between them had been a mistake. He looked up at Magnus who was quickly sending a message on his phone. He wished they could start over that somehow they could meet under different circumstances and start fresh.

Magnus looked up at him, his mouth curving up into a small smile.

This handsome, perfect man was his husband. And they seemed to fall into a comfortable relationship around each other. No gimmicks, no games, it was just them and everything about them seemed so simple and easy.

Magnus made as if to rise from the table, pushing his chair back quietly. “I should probably be leaving. My friends are expecting me back soon.”

Alec reached out and rested his hand on top of Magnus’ to stop him from leaving the table. Magnus looked down at his hand and Alec slowly pulled it away. “We should at least exchange numbers so we can get together back in New York.”

“You’re right, that would be a good idea.” Magnus handed Alec his phone to enter his information.

Alec handed Magnus the phone back and they rose from their seats.

“You should have a missed call from me...Bane is the last name.” Magnus stopped in his tracks and held his finger up. “Actually according to our wedding video I decided to take on your last name. So you can put Magnus Lightwood if you prefer.” He gave Alec a quick wink over his shoulder.

Alec smirked and continued walking through the front doors and outside into the cab area of the entrance.

“I guess this is it until New York then?” Magnus asked, opening the door to the cab and turning to face Alec.

Alec nodded.

Magnus took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Alec.

Alec brought his arms up around Magnus and smiled into his neck. “Until New York then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many firsts :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a big thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed part 1 of my little fic. 
> 
> and an even bigger thank you to my best, Meg, magicandarchery for all of her hard work in helping edit this fic, reading over every scene like 50 times, her endless encouragement and constant support for all of my ideas and for feeding me all of her fluffy ideas.
> 
> here it is...a beast of a chapter.
> 
> I really really hope you love it! 
> 
> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

“I still can’t believe you ditched us in Vegas and got married.”

Magnus watched as his best friend and roommate, Catarina, walked across the room and crawled into his bed.

“I still can’t believe you guys let me leave the bar with a random guy in Vegas,” Magnus said laying back against his pillows, “such great friends.”

Catarina shrugged. “I guess we were all a bit at fault.

Magnus closed his eyes and pictured Alec. He had been unable to stop thinking of him for the past five days. Every time he closed his eyes, big hazel eyes lined in dark lashes would appear. Magnus let out a dreamy sigh. “I still can’t believe it actually happened. Pinch me, please, because this must be just a really long alcohol induced dream.”

Magnus felt the sharp sting of a pinch on his forearm. “Ow!”

Catarina giggled. “Not dreaming.”

Magnus rubbed at the sore spot on his arm. “This is ridiculous. Why am I feeling this way over a one-night stand?”

Catarina gave him one of her classic ‘ _ are you serious right now?’  _ faces, complete with a smirk before dropping down to lay next to him. “I think you’re incapable of a true one-night stand. Look, the one time you tried it, you ended up married to the guy!”

Magnus slapped his palm against his forehead. “I’ve always been a  hopeless romantic.” He held his hand up in the air above them. “I’m actually married.”

The diamond wedding band sparkled brightly in the sunlight streaming in through the wall of windows in his loft. He laid his hand back on his chest and absentmindedly twirled the ring with his thumb. “Why haven’t I heard from him yet?”

“Maybe he has a classic case of no follow through?” 

Magnus turned to face Catarina and leveled his eyes at her. “That would be my luck.”

Catarina hummed in thought. “Maybe the paperwork takes a bit longer to work up than we thought?”

Magnus nodded his head in agreement. “That must be it.”

He reached over and grabbed his phone from beside him. He pulled up the picture of them from the casino and stared at it longingly for a moment before swiping over to a picture of Alec. He zoomed in on his face and let out another dreamy sigh that was accompanied by Cat’s own sigh from beside him.

“Oh, Magnus. He is dreamy,” Cat said leaning her head against Magnus’.

Magnus groaned. “Like...why couldn’t I have just met him in a normal way? Maybe we would have had a real chance.”

Catarina turned to him. “Who says you don’t have a chance now?”

Magnus looked at her with a deadpan expression. “Seriously? I don’t think any relationship can start with a divorce.”

“Annulment,” Catarina clarified. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You sound like him.  _ Whatever _ it’s called, it’s not how you start a relationship. It practically screams ‘this relationship is doomed for failure!’”

The phone buzzed in his hand, the screen flashing the name ‘Alec’.

Magnus sat up. “Oh my god, it’s him.”

“Answer it!” Catarina exclaimed, sitting up to join him and shaking him excitedly by his shoulder.

Magnus tapped the green icon and held the phone up between him and Cat. “Hello?”

“Hey, Magnus. It’s me...Alec. You know...from Vegas.”

Magnus smiled at the sound of Alec’s voice, the unsure way he said his name, and his need to explain who he was -- as if Magnus could ever forget him.

“You know, I think most husbands find it suspicious when they don’t hear from their spouse for five days.”

Alec’s laughter came through the line and Magnus smiled in response, his eyes closing to take in the sound. He decided in that moment that Alec’s laughter was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

“I am sorry it took me so long to call you. I had a lot of work to make up that I missed while on vacation. It’s Friday and I’m just now catching up.”

Magnus nodded against the phone. “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy?”

Alec chuckled. “Something like that. Anyways, I was uh- wondering if you would want to grab some lunch with me today?”

Magnus perked up at the offer and checked the time. “When?”

“In an hour?”

Catarina was nodding enthusiastically, her hands clapping silently in excitement. “Say yes, you idiot,” she whispered.

“That sounds...fun,” Magnus said, trying his best to keep the tone cool and casual as to not give away the fact that he had just been anxiously awaiting this phone call. 

“Great.” Magnus could practically hear the smile in Alec’s voice with the way it sounded almost breathless yet heady at the same time.

“Great, I will see you then.” He felt the nervous shift twisting in his stomach, his pulse racing, his excitement practically bubbling in his chest at the thought of seeing Alec again.

“I’ll text you the place?” Alec asked.

“Yes, that’s a good idea.”

 

\---

 

Magnus stepped into the restaurant and took in the dark cherry woods, white table clothes and the professionally dressed customers. 

The hostess smiled at him warmly. “May I help you?”

Magnus returned the smile and stepped up to her podium. “I’m meeting someone here for lunch.”

“Great,” She said as she looked down at her list, “what’s their name?”

Magnus looked over the tables he could see, trying to spot Alec. “Lightwood.”

A look of recognition crossed her face. “Mr. Lightwood is right this way. Follow me, please.” She took up a menu and led him towards the back of the restaurant. 

As they approached a quieter area in the back, Magnus saw Alec sitting at a table, his head bent over a menu. The hostess’ heels clicked on the hardwood floors and Alec looked up in their direction. 

Magnus felt as if his heart stopped when he saw the lopsided smile Alec gave him - one corner of his mouth curling up. 

Alec rose from the table; he was wearing a light gray suit that was perfectly tailored to his slim waist. A pink and gray patterned tie stood out against the white shirt. Magnus noticed the cognac colored oxfords Alec chose to pair with the suit, a bold fashion choice he could definitely approve of. Alec was turning out to be a triple-threat; incredibly attractive, smart, and sharply dressed. 

The hostess sat Magnus’ menu on the table. “Enjoy your meal.”

Magnus stood frozen for a moment, unsure of how he was supposed to greet Alec. They had found themselves in this awkward place of being married, having spent a tiny bit of quality time together, and yet they were still complete strangers.

Magnus smiled at him, a nervous, breathless laughter escaping him. Alec broke the stalemate and took the first step forward, he placed his hand on Magnus’ elbow and leaned in, his body half hugging him. The stubble of Alec’s beard scratched against him as he kissed Magnus on the cheek. 

“It’s good to see you,” Alec said by his ear before pulling back and taking his seat again.

Magnus gathered himself and sat down opposite to him. “I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination.”

Alec laughed softly and scratched at his beard.

Magnus saw the flash of gold on Alec’s hand, the wedding band still adorning his beautiful finger. 

“You’re still wearing your ring,” Magnus said softly.

Alec looked at his hand. “Well...yeah. I’m afraid I might lose it if I actually took it off. Plus, I am technically still married and it is a very nice ring.” Alec swallowed nervously, his eyes looking for Magnus’ hands that were folded in his lap. “Are you not wearing yours?”

Magnus lifted his left hand, the diamond band still there. “Are you kidding? I’m in love with this ring.” 

Alec grinned, a look of pride on his face and in the way he drew his shoulders back. “I’m glad you still like it.”

Magnus looked at the ring. “I’m quite positive it’s the most beautiful piece of jewelry I will ever own.”

Alec looked down at his menu, his smile growing bigger as he read over his lunch choices.

Magnus leaned forward on his elbows, resting his chin atop his laced fingers. “So you didn’t get any questions out of your colleagues?” 

Alec shook his head. “My colleagues are Jace and Simon, a few paralegals that I never see, and my assistant Meg. I think she noticed but she didn’t ask.”

“Are you one of those tough, unapproachable bosses?” Magnus asked with a gasp, squinting his eyes at Alec.

“I don’t know? I don’t think so...I don't try to be.”

Magnus tapped his finger on his chin. “How long has she been your assistant?”

Alec swallowed his water. “Since I started the company four years ago.”

Magnus tutted. “Poor Meg.”

Alec sat back in his chair. “Why?”

“Your boss, whom you work in close proximity to, comes back married and you don’t feel comfortable enough to ask him about it? That’s not the sign of a good boss.”

Alec crossed his arms against his chest. “Meg isn’t invasive like that. She’s a good worker who doesn’t meddle.” 

Magnus pursed his lips and simply gave him a quick shrug.

Alec’s assured demeanor fell and was replaced with furrowed brows, a worried look now on his face. “You really think I’m a bad boss?”

Magnus placed his order with the server who arrived at the table and then waited for Alec to finish ordering his lunch before continuing, “You’re not a bad boss, I’m sure. But my assistant noticed instantly and questioned me without hesitation.”

Alec shifted in his seat and leaned forward. “I think you are just a different kind of boss. I’m nice but I don’t make things personal...you on the other hand,” Alec pointed at Magnus, “you make things personal.”

Magnus smiled. “So I’m too personal and you’re not personal enough. Is that what you’re saying?”

Alec laced his fingers across the table. “I never said that. I think my relationship with Meg is just fine. We understand each other, we work well together, we keep to ourselves...we are a well oiled machine.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec. “Ooh, so serious.”

“Nooo.” Alec laughed for a moment before his eyes went wide and he raised a finger as if he remembered something. “Her name is Megan but I call her Meg  _ and _ she calls me Alec. So there's that.”

“Calls you Alec as opposed to?” Magnus questioned. 

“Alexander. No one calls me that anymore,” Alec said with an indifferent shrug. 

“Oh right! Alexander Lightwood. I remember that from the wedding video,” Magnus said, “so you use nicknames for each other. That's better, I suppose.”

Alec laughed and stirred his iced water with the straw. “Believe what you want but I’m not a bad boss.”

Magnus chuckled and straightened out his napkin in his lap. 

“Well I think Alexander is a beautiful name,” Magnus said before taking a sip of his drink.

“Thank you.” 

A silence grew around them and Magnus watched as Alec absentmindedly scratched at his beard with his thumb, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Alec awkwardly looked around at the table before setting his gaze on Magnus. 

Magnus held his gaze as he twiddled his thumbs. He didn’t want to spoil their time together talking about how to end their marriage but he could feel the topic hanging heavily between them and Alec was looking back at him expectantly, as if he didn’t want to be the first one to bring it up.

“Did you need to get more information from me for the paperwork?” Magnus blurted out quickly in one breath. 

There, he had said it...they had to talk about it sooner or later, after all.

Alec’s brows shot up and he broke their gaze by looking down at his hands. “Oh- uh- no. Well, I mean, yes, I will.”

Magnus watched the endearing way Alec stumbled over his words when caught off guard. 

“I haven’t had a chance to get the paperwork started. Like I said, I’ve had a lot of work to catch up on but I promise I will get it started next week. I know you must be ready, I’m sorry for taking so long, that was incredibly inconsiderate of me.”

Magnus waved his hand. “Oh it’s not that, I’m not in any hurry. I just assumed that’s why you invited me out today.”

Alec shook his head. “That’s not why. The thought hadn’t even crossed my mind when I decided to call you.”

Alec smoothed out his tie, his eyes looking around the room before looking down at his hands.

Magnus enjoyed watching the way Alec busied his hands when nervous. 

Alec looked up at him, a blush creeping across his fair cheeks. “I wanted to see you again.”

Magnus’ brows shot up, shocked by the confession that Alec gave so plainly and so definitely.

“Why?”

Alec gave him a small smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief. “Can't a man want to have lunch with his husband?”

Magnus laughed and felt the tension of the topic drift away from them. “I guess there’s nothing wrong with that.”

The server appeared with their dishes. “Can I get you or your guest anything else, Mr. Lightwood?”

“I think we’re good here, Meliorn, thank you.” 

Alec looked at Magnus to check if he was, in fact, okay. Magnus nodded at the server. 

“This is a nice restaurant. Do you come here often?” Magnus asked before taking a bite of his salad.

Alec smirked at Magnus and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “That almost sounded like a bad pickup line, Magnus.” 

Magnus laughed. “I assure you, bad pickup lines are not in my vocabulary.”

Alec chuckled before continuing, “Ah, I see. Well, to answer your question, yes, I do. My office is on the twelfth floor of this building so it’s an easy place to grab a quick lunch.”

A loud vibration on the table interrupted them and Magnus saw the screen on Alec’s phone light up with ‘Clary’. Alec’s brow scrunched in confusion as he glanced at the caller ID on the screen.

“I’m sorry, Magnus, do you mind if I get this?” 

“Sure, go ahead,” Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

Alec picked up the phone and muttered quietly as he swiped to answer, “she never calls...hello?”

Magnus heard a loud panicked cry on the other end of the line. 

_ “Alec, where is Jace?!” _

Alec looked down at his watch. “He had a lunch meeting with a client, it started about thirty minutes ago, I assume he’s still there. Why? What’s wrong?”

Magnus heard her hysterics again and Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, her screeches causing his face to form a scowl. 

_ “That little punk backed out from doing the lighting and drapery for our wedding and now every single business in New York is booked!” _

Alec’s scowl fell and was replaced with a look of annoyance as he pinched his brow, the phone still a few inches away from his ear. “I told you not to trust Victor, he’s shady.”

_ “Excuse me for trying to help a small business and you know what, Alec? Don’t. Don’t give me that right now. I’m in the middle of a crisis and Jace is nowhere to be found and I just need you to listen.” _

Alec sighed. “I’m listening.”

Alec looked up at Magnus, an apologetic look on his face as he mouthed ‘ _ I’m sorry’ _ and continued listening to Clary rant. When she finally stopped talking and the tone in her voice calmed down, Alec put the phone back up to his ear. “You done?”

A loud shriek followed by a quick ‘ _ yes’  _ responded. 

Magnus watched as Alec rolled his eyes. “Good. Now, I’m sorta busy having lunch with someone but I promise we will figure this situation out.”

Magnus heard her voice quietly apologizing and rambling again.

“Sure thing. Bye.” Alec hung up the phone and had an exasperated look in his eyes. “So sorry about that. Wedding planning problems.” Alec looked back up at Magnus. “But you probably know all about those.”

Magnus nodded and swallowed his bite of food. “I do and it’s no problem. The wedding is soon, right?”

“Three weeks.”

Magnus brows went up. “Very soon.”

“Yeah, hence her screeching over this new dilemma.”

Magnus nodded in agreement while he sipped his water. “Drapery and Lighting is going to be tough to find this late in the game - sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.” 

Alec shrugged. “I think the whole of New York could hear her.”

Magnus took a bite of his salad and pulled out his phone. “Let me see what I can do to help.”

Alec looked up from his plate at Magnus. “You really don’t have to do that.”

“Nonsense! She’s my future sister in law and this is what I do - I make wedding days perfect,” Magnus said in an airy sing-song voice. 

Alec’s worried eyes softened and he smiled. “Thank you. I know any help you can offer will be a great relief for her.”

Magnus quickly sent out a few emails and placed his phone back on the table. He let his eyes wander over to Alec again and found himself watching the way Alec’s lips wrapped around the straw as he sipped his water, his tongue jutting out to wet his lips when he was through. 

“What are you doing tonight?” Magnus asked. He had no plans but their lunch time would soon be over and Magnus had already decided he wanted to see Alec again. The sooner, the better.

Alec chewed his food quickly, trying to swallow it before responding.

“I just didn’t know if you wanted to come over and have some drinks with me and my friends,” Magnus clarified about his invitation.

Alec swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “That sounds fun but I’m having dinner with my siblings tonight. Maybe another night?”

Magnus felt foolish at the rejection, a pang of embarrassment hitting him in his stomach. “Yeah, of course, no problem.” He laughed awkwardly and reached for his glass of water. He felt Alec’s hand rest atop his on the table, a calm relief settling over him from the simple touch. Magnus looked down at their joined hands, Alec’s long fingers gently curling around the edges of Magnus’ hand. 

“I like you, Magnus.”

Magnus looked up at Alec, his hazel eyes were earnest in their declaration. Alec’s cheeks flushed again, his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down with his nervous gulp. Magnus smiled and he felt his heart flutter quickly in his chest at the feeling of Alec’s hand on his, Alec’s eyes gazing at him so lovingly, his words admitting exactly what Magnus wanted to hear. “I like you too, Alec.”

Alec smiled brightly and a memory of that smile surrounded by twinkling lights and flowers flashed in Magnus’ mind. 

“How about tomorrow night then?” Alec asked.

Magnus admired the way Alec’s thick, black lashes brushed against the top of his cheeks and how his lips were the perfect shade of pink. 

“Tomorrow night what?” Magnus asked dreamily, staring at Alec's mouth.

Alec chuckled under his breath, his shoulders shaking from the action. He licked his lips again and Magnus wanted to tell him just how much that action affected him. How he needed to stop but yet Magnus never wanted him to stop. 

“Drinks...with your friends?” Alec reminded him with a coy smile.

Magnus snapped back to reality.  _ Of course that’s what he meant. “ _ Yes! Tomorrow night, drinks at my place.”

Alec smiled again, his teeth grazing over his bottom lip. “Will you send me your address and what time you want me there?”

 

\---

 

Alec had walked Magnus out of the building and hugged him goodbye, holding him a little longer than he probably should have. He hated that it had to end so soon, and that he had to go back to work instead of spending his day with Magnus. 

Alec rode the elevator back up to the twelfth floor. He unlocked the door to his office, his eyes scanning the empty space and stopping on Jace’s office door.  He could hear the quiet murmurings of Jace talking on the phone. Alec shook his head with a smile; it seemed Clary had finally gotten in touch with him. 

Alec walked across his office to his desk and saw a neatly wrapped gift sitting on top of his workload. The silver ribbon had a card attached to it. He recognized the print-cursive handwriting style immediately. 

_ “I believe congratulations are in order. A gift for the happy memories to add to your collection. - Meg” _

Alec smiled to himself and unwrapped the gift. 

Inside sat a beautiful silver picture frame that matched the styles of the other frames on his desk. She never missed a detail, another fact about her that made their working relationship work so smoothly. 

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent a picture of the gift to Magnus.

_ [To: Magnus] _

_ -Meg got us a wedding present. _

 

Magnus was quick to respond, the phone buzzing in Alec’s hand before he even got the chance to set it down.

 

_ [From: Magnus] _

_ -I like this Meg. You better do something good for her birthday. _

 

Alec looked at the calendar on his desk and sent Magnus another text.

 

_ [To: Magnus] _

_ -It’s in a couple of weeks. I always buy her lunch or give her a bottle of wine. _

 

_ [From: Magnus] _

_ -..... _

_ -you can do better than that.  _

_ -Four years! _

 

Alec scratched at his hair and sent a reply.

 

_ [To: Magnus] _

_ -Alright, I will think of something. _

 

_ [From: Magnus] _

_ -We can discuss it over drinks tomorrow night. ;) _

 

_ \--- _

 

Isabelle opened the door, a wide smile on her face. “Welcome! Welcome to my--” Her greeting stopped abruptly, the smile on her face dropped to form a scowl. “Uh- what the hell, Alec?! Where is your husband?”

Alec raised a brow at her. “What?” He pushed past her and walked towards her kitchen setting the warm containers of food down on her counter top.

Her heels clicked loudly and quickly behind him. “Don’t ‘what’ me,” She said in a deep tone, mocking his voice. “Your husband. You know, the guy you married on a whim in Las Vegas.”

Alec opened his boxes of food and set them out methodically in a row.

“Hello, Alec, it's so good to see you. Thank you for bringing Greek potatoes for dinner,” he replied in a mockingly airy voice meant to sound like her. 

“Where is he?” Isabelle asked as she crossed her arms and tilted her head expectantly. 

“What makes you think he was coming tonight?”

Isabelle groaned. “The fact that I have yet to meet him and he apparently lives in this city  _ and _ from the looks of it…” She gestured to his ringed finger. “You’re still married to him.”

Alec rubbed his hands on a paper towel. “Yeah but that doesn’t mean I’m going to bring him around this lot just yet. We’ve barely been on one date.”

“One date? You’re married to the man!”

Alec popped a dark chocolate covered almond in his mouth. “For now.”

“So you’re getting the marriage annulled?” Isabelle asked slapping his hand away from the bowl of almonds when he reached for more.

“Isn’t that the logical next step?” Alec asked moving onto opening the bottle of wine she had ready and waiting for them. 

Isabelle shrugged as she handed him the wine opener. “I don’t know the rules on these situations.” She glanced down at his ring again. “Do you like him?”

Alec turned the wine opener into the cork and let out a sigh. “He’s…” 

Alec thought about how he could describe Magnus. This man he had only known for a short period of time yet felt like he had known him a lifetime. How could he describe in words the way Magnus’ face lit up like the sun whenever he smiled or how his dark eyes sparkled like the night sky. How his voice was like a melody, every word spoken like a song or how his laughter filled the space around him, enveloping everyone in his cheer. How they fell into a comfortable place with each other, able to speak openly without restraints or how Magnus was unafraid to challenge Alec and tell him exactly what was on his mind. 

Alec pulled out the cork with a loud pop.

How could he begin to tell his sister that after only knowing Magnus for such a short time, he was certain that he never wanted this man to walk out of his life? 

Isabelle held out her wine glass as she patiently waited for him to finish his thought. Alec poured her a glass and then filled his own. 

“He’s perfect,” he finally admitted with a breath of hope.

No, mere words were not enough to describe Magnus nor the feelings Magnus caused inside of him.

Isabelle smiled, her red stained lips parting to show her teeth. “Oh, Alec.”

Alec shook his head to clear his thoughts and then had a sip of his wine. “This is ridiculous. I can’t be feeling this way about him.”

Isabelle set her glass down on the counter and put her hand on her hip. “Why the hell not?”

“We got married and had a one-night stand in Vegas, Izzy. That’s not how love stories are supposed to start,” Alec said quickly with disappointment.

“How are love stories supposed to start, Alec?” Izzy let out a sigh and then took a big sip of her wine before setting it down on the counter top. 

“Do you think love stories typically start with your brothers’ new accountant backing into your car?” Isabelle asked with a quirk of her brow. “Or do you think they start when boy meets girl at a wedding rehearsal and they hit it off?”

“The first one sounds like a terrible romantic comedy and the second sounds like typical life...but my situation? When have you ever heard of this happening and it actually working out? Actually, when have you ever heard of this even happening?!” Alec closed his eyes and tiredly rubbed at his face.

Isabelle rested her hand on his shoulder. “Alec, love doesn’t follow rules. That’s what makes it so exciting. If you think there can be something with him, you have to try.”

Alec smiled and peered into his wine glass. “We’re having drinks tomorrow night at his place.”

Isabelle gasped and then squealed quietly. “See! Now that’s a start!”

She grinned widely and wiggled her brows at him.

“What’s a start?” Jace’s voice asked as he turned the corner holding a pie dish with Clary on his arm.

Isabelle walked up to Clary and kissed her on the cheek. “Oh, Alec’s going out for drinks with his husband tomorrow night.”

Jace pulled his head back in shock. “Really now? Didn’t feel like mentioning this at work today?”

Alec rolled his eyes. “I got busy after lunch, didn’t have time to gossip.”

“I’m still freaking out over Alec having a husband,” Clary muttered as she uncovered her pie dish.

Alec reached in and cut a slice of pie, quickly serving it on a dessert plate. “Join the club.”

The sound of the front door closing with a hard thud sounded out, followed by keys landing in a dish with a clatter. 

Simon turned the corner, his briefcase in hand and went directly towards Isabelle. He greeted her with a kiss and then turned to the others. “As usual I’m the only one working hard and getting home late.”

Alec took a large bite of his cherry pie. “Are you complaining about your job, Simon? Because I can make it to where you don’t have one anymore.”

Simon flipped him off and poured himself a glass of wine.

Isabelle took the plate out of Alec’s hand with a quick jerk. “Stop eating pie before dinner, you’ll ruin your appetite and I’ve been slaving away over this pot roast all day.”

Alec rolled his eyes and licked the cherry glaze off of his lip. “Whatever, mom. The pie is excellent, Clary.”

Clary giggled. “Thanks, Alec.”

Alec washed down the pie with a sip of his wine. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He fished it out and saw a text from Magnus on the lit up screen. He opened it to find the address to Magnus’ house followed by a time. 

“What are you grinning about, Alec?” Isabelle asked as she set her pot roast down on the cooling rack on the island.

Alec quickly sent back his promises to be there and put the phone back in his pocket. “Magnus just texted me the details for tomorrow night.”

Clary stood up straight and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Magnus.” Her eyes were focused up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“Oh yeah, he said he would try to help you find someone to replace your drapery whatever person. He’s a wedding planner here in Manhattan so he may have some connections,” Alec said, suddenly remembering Magnus’ offer to help.

“Oh my god,” Clary said breathlessly, her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open.

“What?” Alec asked. He looked around the room to see if anyone else knew what she was talking about. Everyone looked just as confused as he did.

“Magnus. I knew that I knew the name when Jace told me about your Vegas wedding. I can’t believe I didn’t put it together until just now. I mean how many people named Magnus can there actually be?” Clary rambled on, her hands shaking excitedly. 

“Put what together?” Jace asked.

Clary turned to Jace and grabbed the front of his shirt. “Remember when I told you we needed a wedding planner and that there was this guy who came highly recommended by everyone?”

Jace nodded.

“And remember when I told you how much he cost and you said- and I quote, ‘who the hell does he think he is? We’re not paying that.’?” Clary said, her face showing her annoyance at the memory of that conversation between them.

Jace laughed nervously and looked back at her with a sheepish grin. “I also remember you saying that he was booked a year in advance anyways so…”

“That’s Magnus Bane!” Clary shouted excitedly, shaking Jace by his shirt.

Isabelle and Simon gasped and turned to face Alec. 

“That’s who you’re married to?” Isabelle asked, her eyes wide in shock.

“Magnus Bane, that’s the one,” Alec said proudly with a smirk, swirling the wine in his glass. 

Jace grinned at Alec and gave him a wink. All week Jace had been boasting about how he and Simon were the best brothers in existence to let Alec get married that night. Alec had explained that his circumstance wasn’t exactly one to rejoice about but he couldn’t help but feel a shred of gratitude that they had let the marriage happen. What if they had stopped him? Where would they be now? Would they have simply gone their separate ways and never seen each other again? At least this way Alec had an excuse to see Magnus again.

An excuse that he was willing to draw out as long as possible and still get away with meeting their annulment deadline. Five days had passed and he still had not even started the paperwork. He hated to think that he would have to get this information from Magnus knowing full well that it would be the end of their relationship. 

Tomorrow night they had their first official date. That’s what drinks together was, right? He panicked for a moment and wondered if he was possibly looking into the invitation more than he should be. He let his thoughts go back to their lunch together. The way Magnus smiled back at him, ‘ _ I like you too, Alec.’  _ he had said with sincerity in his tone. Alec smiled and wondered if they could really do this. Could they start a relationship with marriage?

Clary squealed and clapped her hands bringing him out of his reverie. “And he said he would help?!”

Alec took a sip of his wine and tried to focus on the conversation at hand. “Yeah, he said he would see what he could do.”

Clary jumped up and down. “Oh my gosh, this is so exciting.”

They set their plates out and had their usual family dinner, only this time Alec found that the majority of their conversations were directed at him, his life, and his future. A future he wasn’t even sure of anymore. Nothing had gone the way he had thought it would. He had always assumed he would get married but he never actually thought about how it would happen. He spent his days locked away in his office, divorcing people for a living and spent his nights at home alone either going over paperwork or watching documentaries on Netflix with his cat Church.

As of late, the prospect of Alec finding someone to date, let alone marry and start a life with was unimaginable. 

“You bringing Magnus to the wedding?” Jace asked as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

Alec shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t know. I guess we have to see how tomorrow night goes. How all of this goes.”

Jace eyed him curiously, his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his dining chair. “You want to take him?”

Everyone stopped their chatter and looked over at Alec as they awaited his answer. 

“Well, yeah, of course,” Alec rambled out as he pushed his plate away.

Isabelle smiled at him proudly. “Mom and dad are going to flip.”

Jace laughed a loud barking laugh and caught himself quickly on the table as his chair tipped back dangerously. 

“Woah,” Clary said steadying Jace by his arm.

Jace righted his chair and smiled smugly. “I can’t wait to see the looks on their faces when you introduce them to your  _ husband _ .”

Alec stood from the table and cleared the plates. “I expect they will be shocked to see that I was, in fact, being serious when I told them I was gay.”

Jace huffed his chest out and deepened his voice, “ ‘Son, call us when you grow out of this phase in your life.’ ”

Alec rolled his eyes. “Four years later and still no call. You think they’ve gotten the hint by now?” Alec smiled smugly at his family that was gathered around the table.

He had spent a year of his life agonizing over his parents’ reaction to his coming out but his brothers and sister had helped to get him through it. When they heard of the ultimatum their parents had given Alec, they too had cut off contact from them; all except for Max who was too young to cut ties with his parents, and was away at boarding school. Jace and Isabelle limited their contact to Christmas cards, birthday cards, and now an invitation to the wedding. Alec had cut off all contact from them, had moved out two weeks after their conversation, and refused to give them the knowledge of his new residence. He left his father’s firm to start his own with Jace and he had never looked back. If they weren’t going to accept him as he was, he didn’t want them in his life at all. 

Alec finished clearing the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. He looked at the time on his watch and groaned. “I better be off. Church needs to eat dinner.”

Jace glared at him from across the room. “Seriously? Why don’t you just leave his food out all day?”

Alec grabbed his suit jacket off from the back of the couch. “Jace, you know Church overeats if I leave his food out all day. He’s on a strict diet and I have to control his meals so he can manage his weight.”

Jace pressed his palms together in prayer. “Please, God, let Alec’s marriage work because I cannot handle his crazy, bachelor, cat-obsessed life any more. Amen.”

Alec laughed. “Whatever.”

“Please, for the love of all that is holy, do not talk to Magnus about Church over drinks tomorrow,” Jace begged, his hands clasped into a ball in front of his chest. 

“Maybe Magnus loves cats,” Alec retorted. 

“Don't you dare do it.” Jace gave him a pointed stare and Alec couldn't help but chuckle. 

Jace had a tumultuous relationship with Church, to put it nicely, and he was always begging Alec to either get rid of him or, in his words, not be such a “crazy cat person”. 

“I will try to keep my love for Church toned down tomorrow.”

“Better yet, just don't mention his existence,” Jace said cheekily, eliciting laughter from everyone at the table. 

“Church wouldn't appreciate that,” Alec said, putting his suit jacket back on. 

“Dinner was delicious. Thank you, Izzy, you're cooking is really improving.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head and she smiled happily, accepting this rare sign of affection from her brother. 

“Simon, thanks for having us over.” Alec gave him a strong slap on the shoulder as he walked past. 

Simon coughed and straightened his glasses that had fallen down his nose from the blow. “You're welcome anytime, you know that.”

Clary blew a kiss to Alec from her spot at the table. “Be careful on your way home!” She called out. 

“Remember what I said!” Jace shouted after him as he walked out of Simon and Izzy’s apartment.

 

\---

 

Magnus fluttered nervously around his loft while he waited for Alec to arrive. He looked at the clock on the wall. 

_ Six fifty-five. _

Five minutes and Alec would be here. He straightened his couch cushions and re-folded the throw blanket that was thrown over the arm of his sofa. 

Catarina watched him from her spot on the floor pillow, an amused expression on her face. “Magnus.”

Magnus knelt down and straightened out the fringe on his area rug.

“Magnus!”

He looked up at Catarina. “What?”

“Chill out. The loft is perfect,” Catarina said gently. 

Magnus combed through the fringe one last time and dropped back with a huff. “What if he hates the way I’ve decorated and determines we can’t be a good match because our feng shui clashes?”

Magnus gasped before she could respond. “What if he doesn’t even believe in the art of feng shui!?”

Catarina raised a brow at him. “Really? You’re worried about your interior design beliefs clashing?”

Magnus shook his head. “I’m just worried he’s going to hate me now that the dazzle of Vegas is gone.”

Catarina stood up and kicked her floor pillow back against the hearth of the fireplace. “Magnus, you dazzle with or without Vegas. Glitter runs through your veins.”

“That’s not the dazzle I meant,” Magnus said with a pout.

Catarina held her hand out and helped pull him up to stand. “You mean maybe he’s going to hate you now that his beer goggles are off?”

“Yes! That’s exactly what I mean!” Magnus looked down at the outfit he had chosen for the night. The black shirt was slightly sheer, his black pants were fitted and he tied it all together with his blue jacket and black pointed toe boots. He was looking pretty good if he could say so himself but he had never felt so nervous or unsure about a date before in his life. 

Catarina stepped up to him and knocked on his forehead gently. “Hello? Is Magnus home?”

Magnus backed away from her and shooed her off. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry, the Magnus Bane I know knows he is God’s gift to mankind and wouldn’t be acting so ridiculous over drinks with a man he’s married to  _ and _ has already slept with.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Neither of us remember that.”

“You’re honestly telling me that you don’t remember anything?” Catarina asked coyly.

Magnus thought hard about that night in Vegas. Only vague flashes of strong hands gripping onto his back and the burn of stubble against his face came to mind. 

“Not enough,” Magnus said disappointedly. “Believe me, I’m almost tempted to go to a hypnotist just to retrieve these memories.”

Catarina laughed just as the buzzer sounded at the door. 

Magnus rushed over and turned to Cat. “Where’s Ragnor?”

Catarina shrugged and kept her place over by the fireplace. 

Magnus let out a shaky breath and turned to Cat for approval. She gave him a thumbs up and he opened the door. 

Alec stood there smiling through pressed lips, the same crooked smile he had at lunch the day before. Magnus let his eyes roam down to take in his outfit, he wore a deep red blazer over a pink checkered shirt, his legs looked incredibly long and lean in fitted light wash jeans. Resting in his gentle grip was a bottle of wine.

“Come in,” Magnus said softly, the sight of Alec taking his breath away.

Alec stepped through the door and waited for Magnus to lead him into the loft. 

Magnus gestured for Alec to follow him and he led him across the open space of the loft towards Catarina.

“Alec, this is one of my best friends and roommate, Catarina.” Magnus introduced them with a sweep of his arm.

“A pleasure,” Alec said holding his hand out to shake hers.

Catarina took his hand and shook it. “The pleasure’s all mine,” she said sweetly.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Catarina’s shameless flirting. “How about we pop open this bottle of wine?”

Alec looked past Magnus, spotting the wine glasses on the counter separating the living area from the kitchen. “I’ll grab the glasses.”

Magnus smiled sweetly as he watched Alec’s retreating form, the tight jeans hugging him in all the right places. 

He felt Catarina lean over his shoulders and whisper against his ear, “You slept with him.”

Magnus sighed. “Yes, I did. I’m married to him.”

Catarina let out a low moan. “Mm mm mm.”

Alec walked back towards them, the wine glasses hanging between his fingers. “I found a bottle opener over there too.” 

The door opened and a loud groan came from the doorway.

Alec turned to look at the late arrival and Magnus slapped the heel of his palm against his forehead. Ragnor.

Ragnor leaned against the wall and kicked his shoes off. “How does one sit in a coffee shop all day, stare at a blank screen and call himself a writer. I’m a fraud!”

He turned and stopped in his tracks at seeing Alec standing there. “Oh.”

“Ragnor,” Magnus called across the loft. “This is Alec. Remember I told you we were having drinks with him tonight?” Magnus smiled a tight-lipped smile, his eyes throwing daggers at his friend for forgetting their plans.

“Ah!  _ The  _ Alec. The one who whisked you away in Vegas and made an honest man out of you,” Ragnor said walking over to them his hand extended towards Alec.

Alec laughed and shook his hand firmly. “It’s nice to meet you. Ragnor, is it?”

“It is.” Ragnor smiled and gave Magnus a quick wink behind Alec’s back when Alec turned to grab the bottle of wine.

Magnus pinched Ragnor in his side and whispered quickly, “Why are you late?”

“Ow.” Ragnor mouthed and pushed Magnus away just before Alec turned back to them, the bottle of wine now open.

Alec poured them each a glass.

“Red wine...My favorite,” Magnus said having a sip of his drink.

“I’m glad, I was nervous you might not like it,” Alec responded, his eyes watching Magnus over his glass as he sipped his wine.

Magnus let his eyes wander down Alec’s body, taking in the details of his outfit again. “I really like this outfit.” 

Alec blushed and looked down at the floor. “Thanks.”

Catarina and Ragnor sipped their wine quietly side by side, watching the two interact.

Alec looked back up at Magnus, his eyes slowly passing up his body. Magnus felt a shiver run through him at being so closely examined. Alec’s hazel eyes lingered on Magnus’ chest and Magnus could feel his heart beating furiously inside his chest. 

Alec’s mouth went up into a smile, his bottom lip sinking in under his teeth. “You’re...amazing.” 

Magnus looked at Alec, a confused expression on his face. 

Alec shook his head. “You look amazing. That's what I meant.”

Magnus smiled. “Thank you.”

Ragnor cleared his throat, grumbling under his breath into his wine glass, “Get a room.”

Catarina elbowed him swiftly in his ribs and rolled her eyes playfully. “Ignore him.”

Magnus watched as Alec’s face flushed, the apples of his cheeks and the bridge of his nose turning a soft shade of pink. 

Catarina grabbed Ragnor by the elbow and pulled him over to the sofa. “Let’s all have a seat and chat,” she suggested cheerfully.

Magnus made his way over to the sofa, pausing beside Alec. He reached out and ran his hand slowly up Alec’s arm, his voice low and husky just for Alec to hear. “Blushing suits you, Alec.”

Alec flushed more and looked down at Magnus beneath dark lashes before leaning down and whispering in his ear, “Two can play this game, honey.”

Magnus felt Alec's lips brush ever so slightly against his ear lobe, a tingle of pleasure running down his spine. He looked up at Alec and was met with a coy smile. Alec took Magnus’ hand in his and guided him over to the sofa. Alec had a seat and tugged Magnus down to sit next to him. Magnus landed roughly on the sofa, his body pressed close against Alec, his wine spilling over the edge of his glass and falling with a splatter on Alec’s jacket. 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” Magnus set his glass down on the table and stood up to get a napkin.

“It’s fine, Magnus,” Alec said grabbing Magnus’ hand before he could walk away. “It’s just a small spot, not worth worrying over.” Alec patted the seat next to him. “Sit with me.”

Magnus sat down carefully, he looked down at the spot of wine standing out darkly against the red of his jacket. 

“Red wine stains, Alec. Maybe I should run out and get some club soda.” Magnus rubbed at the wet spot with his fingers.

Alec looked down at the wine stain and shrugged. “Meg will take it to the cleaners for me. It will be okay.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes at Alec.

“What?”

Magnus cocked his head to the side and pouted his lips in an annoyed expression . “You know  _ what _ . You have Meg take your clothes to the cleaners?”

Alec looked perplexed. “Yeah?”

Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Who’s Meg?” Ragnor asked curiously.

“My assistant,” Alec replied plainly. “Magnus thinks I work her too hard.”

“I don't see the problem...assistants are there to assist. I think that includes running errands for their boss,” Ragnor said sipping his wine and leaning back against the sofa.

Magnus whipped his head around to look at Ragnor, sending him a murderous glare for betraying him by taking Alec’s side.

“Thank you, Ragnor,” Alec said with a victorious smile before turning to face Magnus, “see?”

Magnus shrugged his shoulder defiantly. 

Alec pulled Magnus into him. “I’ve thought about what I could get her for her birthday.”

“Oh yeah? What’d you decide on?” Magnus asked crossing his arms and leaning against Alec.

Alec opened his jacket and pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Magnus. “I picked it up on the way here. Tell me if it passes your ‘good boss’ qualifications.”

Magnus took the envelope and felt the heavy weight of the card stock. He opened it slowly and found a menu of services tucked inside. “You got Meg a day full of spa services?”

“Is that a bad gift? I got their biggest package. I was going to tell her to take that Friday off so she could start her birthday weekend off completely relaxed,” Alec explained nervously. 

“This is actually a very good gift and incredibly thoughtful of you,” Magnus said reading through the list of services Alec had selected for Meg.

Alec smiled proudly. “Good. She definitely deserves it.”

Catarina leaned forward in her seat. “So, Alec, are you hiring? My boss doesn’t give me great gifts like that.”

Magnus scoffed. “I guess I will go take back the beautiful cashmere cardigans I bought you and maybe while I’m at it, I will take back the Himalayan salt rock lamp and I will go ahead and take back that jade bangle you are so proudly wearing.”

Catarina giggled and held her wrist, protectively covering her jade bracelet close against her. “I’m just joking. I have the best boss ever.” She blew Magnus kisses from across the room.

Alec looked over at Magnus, an amused look in his eye. “Magnus...is your boss?”

Catarina shook her head. “More like partner, but does he technically write my paychecks? Yes.”

“So you’re in the wedding business too,” Alec stated.

Catarina nodded while she sipped her wine, her eyes closed in contentment. “He is the beautiful brains behind it all and I help things run smoothly behind the scenes.”

Magnus winked at her. “Couldn’t do it without you, babe.”

Alec looked over at Ragnor who was sitting quietly, his glass of wine now empty. “And you’re a writer?”

Ragnor huffed and shrugged his shoulders dramatically. “One could say that. Although this novel is definitely taking its sweet time.”

Alec bobbed his head in understanding. “My youngest brother is an aspiring writer. He’s still a teenager and currently at boarding school but he sends me his short stories from time to time. It’s a talent I wish I had and I know it’s not easy. Your novel will turn out eventually.”

Ragnor bowed his head appreciatively. “Magnus, this is the best boyfriend you’ve had so far.”

Alec laughed. 

“Husband,” Magnus and Alec both corrected in unison, eliciting an eye roll from Ragnor and a sweet smile from Catarina. 

Magnus found that the night had drawn to a close way too soon. The conversation over the night covered a wide range of topics from Jace and Clary’s wedding to the world’s loneliest blue whale, which they all agreed was too sad of a topic to continue discussing. 

Magnus felt content in the easy way Alec melded into his friendship with Catarina and Ragnor. The four of them talked without reservations and the conversation never slowed. It was as if Alec was destined to be a part of Magnus’ life, fitting in perfectly and playing the perfect role as his husband. Magnus could imagine that this is what life would be like if the two were to stay married and truly live their lives together. Dinner parties with friends and family, holidays spent around the fireplace, book clubs that they would both be a part of; Magnus could see a life with Alec playing out completely in front of his very eyes. 

Catarina and Ragnor had left shortly before eleven o’clock under the guise of having previous plans to attend a midnight club opening together. Magnus knew it was their sneaky way of leaving him alone with Alec and that they were probably going to go sit at a coffee shop until they heard from him. 

Alec had made himself comfortable on Magnus’ couch, his red blazer discarded over the arm of the sofa, the wine stain long forgotten, a worry for another day. In his lap was a curled up gray tabby. 

Somehow, at some point during the night, Chairman Meow, Magnus’ feisty cat, had found his way out of Magnus’ bedroom and into the living room among their gathering. Alec’s face had lit up at the sight of the cat and before Magnus could give him proper warning, Alec had bent down and scooped Chairman into his arms and nuzzled their noses together. Magnus and Catarina had held their breath as they watched Alec’s unintentional bravery. Picking Chairman up and giving him Eskimo kisses like that would have resulted in either of them having scars across their faces to rival Tony Montana’s. 

Magnus watched as Alec scratched behind Chairman’s ears as he discussed his family dinner from the night before. “Anyways, my sister is insistent about meeting you but I didn’t want to scare you off by inviting you to a family dinner first thing.”

“I’m your husband, I think it’s a little late to scare me off.”

“Oh really? Well what if I told you I live with ten dogs and fifteen cats in a small studio apartment?”

Magnus scrunched his nose. “I’d say…’the more the merrier’.”

Alec raised a brow. “Uh huh. What if I said I don’t believe in wearing pants around the house?”

Magnus unashamedly looked down at Alec’s crotch. “I'd say, ‘that sounds like heaven’.”

Alec laughed. “I binge watch true crime documentaries and I may or may not contain an unhealthy amount of knowledge on serial killers.”

Magnus shrugged a shoulder. “So you have a hobby.”

“I squeeze my toothpaste out of the tube.” Alec clenched his fist around an imaginary tube of toothpaste. 

“Nobody's perfect.” Magnus shrugged dismissively again. 

“I bend the pages to keep my spot in a book.”

Magnus gasped. “What kind of monster are you?”

Alec laughed heartily. “I’m joking. I don’t do any of those. Well...the true crime and serial killers fact was true and I don’t really like wearing pants at home. And I only have one pet, a cat named Church.”

“Church, I like it.” Magnus giggled. “What kind of cat is he?”

“He’s an overweight Maine Coon. But he’s on a diet. We’re working on the weight issue,” Alec explained with a wave of his hand.

Magnus felt a wave of sleepiness hit him suddenly and he quickly covered his mouth trying to stop the yawn from escaping. 

Alec sat up and gently set Chairman on the floor. “I should be going, it’s late and I’ve bored you with talk about my cat. Jace is going to kill me for bringing up Church.” Alec joked and nervously patted the back of his head, pressing the wild strands of hair down. 

Magnus wiped the sleep from his eyes and shook his head. “No, no, I’m fine, really. And I like hearing about your overweight cat.”

Alec smiled and Magnus desperately wanted him to stay forever. 

“I can’t deprive you of your beauty sleep,” Alec said pinching Magnus’ chin between his thumb and forefinger. He stood up from the couch and picked up his jacket, draping it over his arm. 

Magnus stood to follow him to the door. He did not want to see Alec leave but he knew he couldn’t ask him to stay. No matter how much they joked about their marriage and being husbands, the fact remained that they were still complete strangers. 

Strangers who just so happened to be married and had sex one time. 

“Alec,” Magnus said, causing Alec to turn and face him, his body leaning against the door frame. 

Magnus wanted to lean in and kiss Alec’s beautiful wine stained lips. 

“Can I see you again?” Alec asked as he looked down nervously, his voice quiet and shy.

Magnus leaned into the door frame and smiled softly, the butterflies batting quickly in his stomach. “I would like nothing more than to see you again, Alec.”

Alec smiled, his eyes glancing down at Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus swallowed, knowing he shouldn’t be nervous about kissing Alec. They had already done much more than that but this was different. This would be a true first kiss between two men who had just spent a wonderfully comfortable night in each other's company. 

“I’m so happy you feel that way. You free tomorrow?” Alec asked, his hazel eyes now looking directly into Magnus’.

Magnus almost responded with a quick ‘yes’ but he remembered that tomorrow was Sunday and he had a wedding to coordinate. He shook his head regretfully and pouted his lips. “I have work tomorrow.”

“Oh.” Alec’s face showed clear disappointment and he shuffled his weight further onto the door frame.

“But it’s an afternoon wedding which means I won’t be late. Although I’m usually a bit tired after a wedding and usually come home and watch Netflix locked up in my room,” Magnus said quickly, hoping they could find a way to still see each other tomorrow. 

“Well, why don’t you come over to my place tomorrow instead? I promise we can relax and watch Netflix in our pajamas. You can choose what we watch.” 

Magnus felt the hesitant touch of Alec’s hand against his own as he extended his invitation. Magnus let his fingers lace through Alec’s, their palms softly resting against each other. He looked up into Alec’s eyes and watched the colors shift aside as his pupils grew larger. “That sounds perfect.”

Alec leaned forward, his breath landing warmly against Magnus’ lips. “I’ll be waiting. Have a great day at work.”

Alec leaned in closely, his lips pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Magnus’ mouth. 

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

Alec turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Magnus watched as he pressed the button and stepped into the car with a quick glance over his shoulder and smile just for Magnus.

Magnus closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall. He let the sound of Alec’s deep voice saying his name rush through him, the feeling of Alec’s soft lips repeating like an echo across his skin. “Goodnight, Alec,” Magnus said closing the door to his loft. 

 

\--

 

Alec and Magnus had spent the past week and a half texting, having impromptu lunch dates, and had spent several nights just relaxing at each other’s apartments. 

Magnus had never found himself in a relationship that flowed as easily as this one did. Everything from their conversations to their silences were met with this simple comfort that they seemed to have found in each other. 

Although they had spent a lot of time together and were seemingly enjoying each other’s company. Alec had still collected Magnus’ personal information with the intention of filing the paperwork for their annulment. The way Alec had gone about it was very nonchalant and after Magnus filled in the blanks of necessary information, Alec had tucked it away and never mentioned it again. That had been four nights ago and since then, Alec had asked him out on a date. Not just them hanging out but an honest to God, real date. 

Now Magnus was here, in his room, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear on this date.

Magnus looked at himself in his floor length mirror, he was scrutinizing every detail of his outfit, having changed five times already, the pile of discarded outfit choices lying in a heap and holding a sleeping Chairman. Magnus tore off the button up shirt he was wearing with a growl and tossed it over amongst the other unsatisfactory articles of clothing.

Catarina entered the room with a twirl, her lovely singing voice belting out  _ Les Miserables’ _ ‘On My Own’. 

Magnus peered at her through the mirror, she was going through his closet, attempting to pick out an outfit for him. “You think you can find the perfect outfit for me tonight, my little broadway vixen?”

Catarina simply nodded with a smile and continued her singing.  

Magnus hummed along to her singing and she pranced her way across the room to him and handed him his three piece suit. 

Magnus stopped his humming and frowned at her choice. “So many layers.”

Catarina raised her brows, her singing ending abruptly. “Oh, so it’s that kind of date, is it?”

Magnus simply smirked at her and shrugged his shoulder. “I mean...technically we already have so really any night could be  _ the _ night but considering we’ve spent our nights together watching Netflix and  _ literally _ just chilling, and with nothing but kisses on cheeks, I figured tonight might just be the night. You know, since we are going out out..like on an actual date.”

“Mm,” Catarina said trying to hide her smirk, “I see...” She tossed the suit onto the bed and went back to the closet.

“Where is he taking you? That may help me make a more informed decision,” Catarina asked over her shoulder, her hands rifling through his packed closet.

“Well, we figured we would each pick our own events. So the first half will be his date for us, which will include dinner and the second half will be mine.”

Catarina smiled widely, biting on her bottom lip. “So technically, whatever you choose will determine whether or not your night ends with…” Catarina then imitated the sound of a mattress squeaking rhythmically. 

Magnus gasped. “Catarina!” He threw his scarf at her head and she laughed happily while disentangling herself from the scarf. 

“I’m just saying what you want to hear.” Catarina pulled out his white shirt with the dark blue polka-dots, a gray vest and his navy blue chinos. “Hear me out - but I think,” she stood behind Magnus at the mirror and held the shirt and vest combo up against his chest, “layers and buttons are not always a bad thing, they can also be sexy. Plus, his fingers seem dexterous enough to work a few buttons.”

Magnus grinned. “This shirt has always been a favorite of mine.”

He looked at his reflection and tried to picture himself wearing this outfit on their date. He wondered if it was something Alec would like. He played through the past week’s outfits in his mind and tried to remember Alec’s reaction to each and every one. He liked to think that he noticed a look of pleasure in Alec’s eyes over every single outfit...well, maybe not the sweatpants and t-shirt he had been wearing that one night he was particularly tired after a long wedding but other than that, he was certain Alec had always given him an approving smile.

_ Would Alec like this shirt on him?  _

This uncertainty was eating away at him and was completely unlike him. 

He felt Catarina’s hand rest gently against his lower back. “What’s wrong, babe?”

Magnus sighed. “I just...I really like him, Cat. More than I thought I would.”

“And what’s wrong with that?” Catarina rested her chin on top of his shoulder and wrapped her arms around from behind him.

“I told myself I wouldn’t.”

“Magnus, stop.” Catarina turned Magnus to face her and she gently rested her hand on his shoulder. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. You can’t keep blocking yourself off from love.”

Magnus closed his eyes and thought about the happiness he’d felt in the past when he had allowed himself to fall in love so easily. He thought about the dreams of a future he had planned and how it had all been torn away from him when he realized with a crashing reality that neither Imasu nor Camille had felt the same way about him. Two separate relationships, two times Magnus gave his heart away, two devastating heartbreaks, that was all he had to show for the times he had fallen in love. 

“I can’t go through that again.” Magnus let out a slow breath and opened his eyes to look at his friend.

“Oh, Magnus, my dear dear friend, your heart has deserved so much more than it has been given,” Catarina said sadly, “and from what I’ve seen - from what I’ve heard, I think Alec just may be the man to give you the love that you deserve.”

“How am I supposed to know, Cat? What if I just end up getting hurt again?”

“I can't promise you that you won't get hurt. That’s not a guarantee any of us have. But Magnus, I don’t think you will, I really don’t, I have a good feeling about Alec.” She took Magnus’ hand in hers and looked him right in the eyes, offering him a reassuring smile. 

“Cat, this...I can already tell that this…” Magnus paused for a moment and tried to still his shaking hands, “if I do this, there’s no going back. This has the potential to be  _ it _ for me and I will be powerless to stop it. I am on the verge of falling hopelessly in love with this man.”

Catarina squeezed his hands and smiled. “Good! Give him a chance, Magnus.”

Magnus nodded and looked back into the mirror. “You’re right.”

Catarina smiled and started running her fingers through his hair, styling it in wispy, curling pieces. “You are going to look spectacular tonight. He won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.”

Magnus chuckled softly. “Honestly, I’m not expecting anything like that to happen between us. I really just want to kiss him, Cat.”

Catarina smiled sweetly at him. “Then do it.” She circled around behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle squeeze. She sang sweetly into his ear, “Go on and kiss the boy.”

 

\--

 

“I have always wanted to do this!” Magnus said excitedly while he rushed over to the counter space that was assigned to him and Alec. 

Alec picked up the apron from the counter, looped it over Magnus’ neck and slowly tied it securely around Magnus’ waist. “So have I but never had anyone I wanted to try it with. Until now.”

Magnus blushed and he quickly grabbed the other apron from the counter, ducking his head down and hiding his face from Alec. 

He didn’t know why tonight he felt so incredibly nervous around Alec. Every look and smile directed at him made his limbs feel numb. Magnus’ heart raced every time Alec so much as said his name. And now here he was blushing at the smallest comment from Alec. 

Magnus pushed down his nerves and fought against the fluttering in his stomach as he turned to Alec, a smile on his face. “I would only ever want to cook my own dinner with someone who was truly worth it.” Magnus winked and held his arms up to put the apron on Alec. 

Alec ducked his head down slightly and Magnus slipped it over his head and he let his fingers graze along the back of Alec’s neck as he straightened out the strap. Magnus noticed the goosebumps that formed along Alec’s exposed skin and smiled to himself. It seems he wasn’t the only one with these feelings after all. Magnus trailed his hands down along the front of the apron, feeling the firm muscles of Alec’s chest through the material before tying the straps tightly against his back. 

“So what’s on the menu for tonight?”

Alec grabbed the leaflet that was resting on the counter and handed it to Magnus. “Indonesian cuisine. Some of the best cuisine in the world. Have you tried it?”

Magnus nodded. “Fun fact you may want to know about me; I’m actually from Indonesia.”

Alec’s eyes widened. 

“Then I lived in Spain for a time, then Boston before ultimately settling down in Brooklyn.”

“Well I feel significantly less cultured now,” Alec said with a chuckle and quick scratch of his beard. 

Magnus laughed and pinched Alec’s cheek. “Nothing wrong with a good ol’ American boy.”

Magnus winked and picked the leaflet out of Alec’s hands; he wanted to look over the recipe they would be cooking for the night. 

He felt Alec’s presence behind him before he felt the warm touch of Alec’s hand brush his hair back behind his ear. 

“Well I think Indonesia just won its spot as my new favorite country.” Alec's voice was low and husky against his ear. 

Magnus looked up from the recipe, he could feel Alec’s breath falling warmly against the nape of his neck. “Why’s that?”

Alec brushed the tip of his nose along Magnus’ hair, breathing him in deeply. “It seems a lot of my favorite things have come from there.”

Magnus swallowed heavily before turning around and leaning back against the counter. Alec took a step forward and pressed his body lightly against Magnus, pinning him to the counter.

Magnus felt a heat rush to his cheeks. “Oh man, you are good.”

Alec ducked his head down and smiled. When he looked up, he gazed at Magnus innocently with large hazel eyes beneath thick lashes. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Magnus said breathlessly.

The restaurant’s chef, and instructor for the evening, entered the room with a loud greeting to all of the guests in the room. 

Alec smiled and leaned in to press a lingering kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Time to cook.”

Magnus very much enjoyed his cooking class alongside Alec. The two seemed to work well together when it came to meal preparation. Alec had taken over when it came time to actually cook the meal and Magnus could already tell that cooking was something Alec enjoyed doing. 

They managed to spend the night making easy small talk, both of them carefully avoiding the topic of their marriage until one of the other couples in the class annoyingly asked them how long they had been married. To which they both replied with ‘about three weeks’. Their answer caused the girl who had asked the question to announce loudly that there were newlyweds in the house, which then followed up with everyone clapping and extending their congratulations.

Magnus had been trying to forget the circumstances of their relationship. He wanted to forget that feeling of dread he had whenever he thought about how their relationship was starting out with an ending marriage before an actual first date. 

His talk with Cat had really helped him realize that this was what he wanted and how it had the potential of turning into something beautiful. This wasn't something he could throw away and so he was going to do his best to focus on the positive aspects of their relationship.

Alec had smiled and gave his thanks to everyone but Magnus could tell that he withdrew a little into himself after the mention of their marital status. 

Magnus had swooped in at that moment and decided he was not going to let the night go in that direction. He knew what he wanted and what he wanted was this man, right here. This beautiful, tall man with the messiest black hair and most beautiful eyes with their ever changing colors. 

He watched as Alec expertly chopped some more vegetables before adding them to the hot pan. The site of Alec cooking at the stove, an apron tied snugly around his muscular waist sparked a desire of domesticity inside of Magnus. He could picture their life together perfectly, both of them cooking delicious meals in the kitchen while their children played together in the other room.

“Magnus?”

Magnus snapped up to see Alec staring at him curiously.

“You okay?”

Magnus shook his head to clear his thoughts. “I’m fine. Just got a little distracted.”

Magnus picked up a cooked piece of meat that was perfectly seasoned from the hot pan and blew on it. He turned to Alec. “Open wide.” 

Alec looked down at the piece of meat Magnus was offering and smirked before opening his mouth. 

Magnus dropped the meat gently onto Alec’s tongue and watched as Alec slowly chewed the food with his eyes closed, savoring the flavor. “You seasoned that perfectly.”

Alec reached into the pan and plucked out a piece for Magnus. He blew on it gently and set it in Magnus’ open mouth. 

Magnus chewed the tender piece of meat and hummed in approval. 

The Indonesian dish was delicious and they ate it up entirely, not leaving a single scrap on their plate. 

Magnus dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. “I have to say, Alexander, you picked a great place for a first date dinner.”

Alec patted his stomach and then stretched his arms overhead. “I’m very much looking forward to your part of the date.”

Magnus sat up and grinned, he checked the time on his watch. “We should actually be heading that way now. Let’s go!”

Magnus reached across the table and took Alec’s hand in his.

 

\--

 

Alec followed after Magnus into the dimly lit lobby of their next stop on their date. 

Magnus walked up to the desk and laid his arms delicately against the counter. 

The receptionist smiled at him. “Name please?”

“Alexander and Magnus Lightwood,” Magnus said proudly. 

Alec felt the smile grow on his face at hearing Magnus use his last name for their reservation. He had hoped the topic of their marriage would continue being light and easy conversation but earlier when they had been asked at dinner about their relationship, Alec couldn’t help but remember the forms he had sent to be completed, the finalized paperwork would be arriving any day now and with them the decision they would have to make: to annul this marriage or to give their relationship a fighting chance. 

He had watched Magnus over dinner, worked closely beside him and caught himself thinking back on his conversation with Izzy. 

Who was to say that their relationship couldn’t work? Who was to say that just because they got married and had a one night stand in Vegas that they couldn’t actually develop feelings for each other and build a lasting relationship together? 

Developing feelings for Magnus - that was something that Alec could no longer deny was happening to him. He had hoped they could just get to know each other and take their time but the more time he spent with Magnus the more he realized he was at risk of falling in love with him. 

Alec looked up and caught Magnus smiling at him. 

Heart racing, stomach fluttering, legs trembling.

Yes, Alec was definitely falling, tumbling, and crashing head first into love with this man.

Magnus walked back to him and Alec felt the now familiar glide of Magnus’ cool skin against his, his ringed fingers lacing through his own. 

Alec looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He let his thumb smooth over the back of Magnus’ hand, enjoying this feeling of their hands being together. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Alec said gesturing with a nod over to the ominous black door that held the next part of their date.

“That makes two of us,” Magnus said with a wink. “I think this relationship is going to be all about us doing things with each other that we’ve never tried before. At least, that’s how it’s definitely starting out.”

Alec chuckled. “That does seem to be our theme, doesn’t it?”

Magnus nodded and laid his head against Alec’s shoulder while they waited for their names to be called. 

“You know...Jace and Izzy tried to drag me to one of these things. It sounded like a lot of fun but I avoided their invitations like the plague.”

Magnus sat up and looked at him, worry in his eyes. “I hope I didn’t pick a bad date.”

Alec shook his head. “Oh no, not at all. I always wanted to do it but then the introvert in me would come up with a million excuses and end up staying home with Church.”

Magnus laughed lightly and nodded. “I know what you mean. I’ve done that a time or two.”

“Alexander and Magnus?” 

Alec and Magnus looked up to see the black door open and a girl was standing there waving them back. “It’s time.”

“Now because there are only two in your party we have paired you off with two other couples.”

Alec groaned a little at that. He knew what these things involved and he was not one to sit back and let anyone lead and that sometimes didn’t translate well with strangers. 

“Your group is waiting for you in here. Don’t be alarmed but once you're inside you will be blindfolded and handcuffed.”

Magnus perked up and rocked back on his heels. 

“Things are definitely getting heated up on this first date,”  Magnus whispered to Alec when the girl was out of earshot. 

Alec laughed. “Was this your plan all along? To get me in handcuffs?”

Magnus winked and opened the door.

Alec only had the chance to get a quick view of the others in the room before a blindfold was placed over his eyes and his hands were torn away from Magnus, the cold metal of handcuffs locking into place around his wrists, his arms behind his back.

A hand guided him to his right and he heard the click of a lock. 

A disembodied voice came through the speakers in the room. 

“You and your friends have been kidnapped. You have each been paired off to unlock the clues in your part of the room. You must all make it out and then work together on finding a way out of the main room. Remember, the only way to survive is to work together. You have ninety minutes. Let the game begin.”

Alec heard the sound of a heavy lock fall on what he assumed was the outside door. He brought his shoulder up to his face and tried to push the blindfold off.

“Walk to your left.” 

The voice was of a female he didn’t recognize but he did as she said. 

She giggled quietly. “Sorry, you’re going to have to bend down for me to get the blindfold off.”

Alec squatted down and the blindfold was taken off by a petite girl with blonde hair that was pulled back into a braided ponytail. “I’m Lydia.”

“Alec.” 

Alec noticed she was only handcuffed on one wrist, the other end of her tether was attached to a pipe that ran along the cement wall.  

Alec looked around and he noticed how the main room was separated into four different compartments, each section enclosed in plexiglass. He looked across the way and saw Magnus standing there, his blindfold now off of his eyes, his hands handcuffed in front of him. Alec waved and Magnus returned the wave with an excited smile. 

“That your partner?” The girl, Lydia, asked behind him.

“Yeah, that’s my husband.” 

Lydia smiled. “Seems your husband is partnered up with my husband, John.”

“We should probably start working on solving this puzzle,” Alec said hoping to avoid the inevitable small talk. He gave her a quick smile to make his bluntness appear more friendly. 

“Way ahead of you.” Lydia smiled back as she kicked at the floorboard on the opposite side of the wall. The board popped out and a key clattered out.

“How did you…”

“I noticed it was separated from the wall slightly, figured it was worth a kick. Now...could you?”

“Oh, yeah…” Alec walked over to the key and dragged it along the ground with his foot over to where Lydia stood. She knelt down and retrieved the key and quickly unlocked her hand cuff. 

“Now, we gotta find yours.”

Alec could tell that Lydia was a leader just like he was, Alec could also tell that they worked well together. They had found the key to his handcuffs relatively easily and now they just had to find the key to get them out of their section of the room.

“Hey, look,” Alec said pointing outside of their door and below the section of the room Magnus and John were in. Outside of the plexiglass was a small set of keys that looked identical to the handcuff keys they had found. 

Alec looked around at the others, everyone seemed to have their handcuffs off except for John. Magnus was carefully feeling each brick along the wall, they were still searching for John’s keys and Alec could see them from where he was.

John had his back against the wall and he was handcuffed to a pipe in the corner of the room.

“Magnus!” Alec shouted.

Magnus didn’t look up.

Alec waved his arms to get Magnus’ attention.

Magnus looked up and smiled beautifully before walking up to the plexiglass window, his eyes trying to follow Alec’s gestures. 

Alec watched as Magnus leaned forward, his face pressed against the glass. Magnus leaned back and said something over his shoulder to John while he took off his jacket and stuck his arm through the hole in the glass.

Magnus was able to reach the keys and retrieve them through the hole successfully. He ran over to the corner and quickly undid John’s lock. Once John was freed, Magnus glanced over his shoulder, blew Alec a kiss and offered him a wink.

Alec heard a small cough from behind him. He quickly turned and Lydia was standing there with her arms crossed a smile on her pressed lips. “You two are cute, how long have you been married?”

Alec scratched at his hair. “Uh, about three weeks.”

Lydia’s eyes widened and she smiled widely. “We’re newlyweds too.” She walked over to the table and examined the lock on the metal box. “We got married in January after a two year long engagement.”

Alec stuffed his hands in his pockets and stood behind her, reading the clue over her shoulder. “Two years seems like a long time to be engaged.”

Lydia shook the box and the metal sound of a key rattled inside. She looked back at Alec with a smile and shrugged her shoulder. “I was focusing on my career first. John understood that. How long were you two engaged?”

Alec wished he had never said anything. He sucked at small talk and now here he was, yet again trying to explain his and Magnus’ relationship without revealing the awkward truth of it. He turned over the note and pretended to focus on it for a moment. “Uh...it was very spur of the moment actually.”

Lydia looked at the clue in his hand and nodded. “Spontaneity can be romantic. I’m just the least spontaneous person you may ever meet though.”

Alec laughed and shook his head. “No, I usually am. This whole thing was unexpected.”

Lydia looked back at him, her brows furrowed down. 

“No, not in a bad way. In a very good way, actually,” Alec corrected, “I’m very happy we got married. It’s probably one of the only things I don’t think I will ever regret.”

“Alec, we’re strangers, you don’t have to explain anything to me.” Lydia patted his arm and turned to the posters on the wall. “Seems our kidnapper is a Broadway fan.”

Alec pointed at the poster. “The dates. One digit is a different color in every poster.”

Lydia pointed a finger at Alec. “Good detective skills.”

Lydia made her way over to the box and started twisting the dials on the lock. “10642, nope. 42106 - 64210.”

Alec looked back at the note in his hand and sat it down on the desk. “24601.”

Lydia looked back at him. “What?”

“The code, try 24601.”

Lydia twisted the dials and the lock sprang open. “How did you?”

Alec pointed at the note.

Lydia looked at it. “It just says ‘Who am I?’”

Alec nodded. “It’s almost too easy.”

Lydia withdrew the key and stared at him. “Is there something I don’t know?”

Alec gestured at the posters. “Musicals.”

Lydia stared at him blankly. 

“Who am I?” Alec sang softly, “2-4-6-0-1.”

Lydia smiled at his singing before inserting the key into the door and turning the key, the lock clicking open. “I’m not a musical person.”

Alec followed her through the door and straightened his jacket. “It’s Valjean’s prisoner number.”

Lydia shrugged her shoulders. “I didn’t say anything. It’s impressive. I’m glad you have a thorough knowledge on musicals.”

Alec rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Magnus made me watch it.”

“He made you memorize a song from it too?” Lydia grinned devilishly and stood beside him.

“It was actually very good,” Alec mumbled out quietly. 

Lydia and Alec stood outside of the glass window and watched as Magnus and John quickly solved their puzzle which ended up being a riddle followed by a math equation. Magnus exited the room, and rushed over to Alec, and threw his arms around him. “Forgive me, my date included math and it was awful. A nightmare!”

John laughed. “It wasn’t so bad. You remembered the acronym that helped us solve it.”

Magnus shrugged. “Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally, it got me through high school Algebra.”

John leaned down and placed a kiss on Lydia’s head before turning to Alec, his hand extended. “I’m John. Magnus here had a lot to say about you.”

Alec chuckled nervously and shook John’s hand. “I’m Alec.”

“And he’s very good with musicals.” Lydia chimed in with a cheeky smile.

Magnus looked back at Alec. “Did your clues involve musicals?”

Alec smiled. “24601. Valjean’s number ended up being our lock code.”

Magnus put his hand on his hip. “What would you do without me?”

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and waited while the other couple retrieved their key from a hidden tile on the floor. “We would have eventually figured out that the posters lined up the numbers in reverse order.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled.

“We have forty-five minutes left to figure this out.” Lydia said from her spot behind the table holding the clues.

“I think this is Morse Code,” John said from his spot by the wall, noticing a series of dots and dashes carefully etched into the loose plank of wood on the floor. The other couple walked over to John and started assisting him in deciphering the Morse Code.

Lydia looked down at the scraps of paper she had pieced together to form what she hoped was the actual clue. 

John successfully translated the morse code and entered the results in the digital display on the wall, the sound of locks clicking came from behind Alec and he turned to see the grate in the wall had sprung open. He bent down and reached in to pull out a small tape player.

“A tape!” Magnus shouted from across the room as he pulled out a tape from the grate in the wall behind him. 

Alec stood up and saw that John’s code had unlocked both doors at opposite sides of the room. He held up the tape player. “I got the tape player.”

The lights went out and a wall of lasers shot across the room. The red lights streamed at different angles between him and Magnus. 

“Well this looks easy,” Lydia said with a quick glance at Alec, “I guess they want to make it hard for the tape to get to its player.”

Magnus shrugged off his coat and handed it off to John. “I got this. Alec, I’m coming to you, dear.”

Alec watched as Magnus carefully and gracefully ducked and crawled his way through the lasers. 

“This is impressive,” Lydia said with a shocked smile on her face.

Alec grinned proudly as he watched Magnus’ body twist and bend, beautifully making his way across the room to him. “He’s quite nimble.”

Lydia turned to Alec and gave him a quick flick of her brows and giggled.

Magnus ducked beneath the last laser and rose triumphantly in front of Alec, the tape held out in his hand. “We make such a great team, Alexander.”

Alec took the tape from Magnus and blew a strand of hair out of Magnus’ face. “I literally just stood here. You did all the work.”

Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek. “But you looked so gorgeous standing there that it gave me motivation to cross the room...that counts as team work.”

Lydia laughed and took the tape and tape player from them. “That’s very sweet but we’re running out of time.”

She inserted the tape and a musical riff played.

“That was...not helpful.” The other girl said from her spot beside the wall. The lights had been turned back on and the lasers were now gone.

Lydia huffed and looked over at her. “Wait a minute.” She crossed the room and looked at the buttons on the safe on the wall. 

“Two key pads,” Lydia mused aloud, her finger stroking her chin as she thought.

She pressed the buttons and music keys sounded, she whipped her head around and smiled. “Time to play a song,” Lydia said with a grin, proud of their success.

The final puzzle ended up taking a lot of time and even more teamwork, matching the keys of the song to the numbered pads, where Magnus and Alec then coordinated beautifully by playing the riff simultaneously each on their own pad. 

The doors unlocked and they made it out with ten minutes to spare. 

“If this isn’t a clear sign that we are perfect for each other, I don’t know what is,” Magnus said with a laugh. 

“Did you see how we rocked that riff?” Alec asked, a surge of excitement rushing through him at solving the puzzle.

Lydia laughed beside them, her arm curled through John’s arm. “You two are quite the team.”

They took their celebratory photograph in front of the company logo, Lydia standing in the middle holding the clock showing their remaining time proudly.

“We are just about to head next door to grab a glass of wine, would you care to join us?” Lydia asked them once the other couple left. 

Alec looked to Magnus. He didn’t mind stopping off for a glass of wine but he didn’t want to make Magnus feel as if he were trying to make their date a simple casual outing. 

Magnus looked back at him and shrugged his shoulder with a smile. “I suppose we could stop for a glass of wine before heading home for the night.”

 

\--

 

Alec and Magnus walked hand in hand down the still busy streets of Manhattan. 

Lydia and John had been incredibly pleasant and meant it when they said it was only for a single glass of wine. Magnus could tell they weren’t wanting to impose completely on their date night and he was grateful for that but he was glad they had gone. John and Lydia turned out to be an incredibly down to earth couple, one that Magnus could definitely see them hanging out with in the future. They were sure to exchange numbers and promised to meet up again soon for drinks.

Magnus couldn't help but sneak quick glances of Alec while they walked together. He liked watching the way Alec walked slowly, his legs taking long, graceful strides, his eyes watching every single person that passed by. 

“So we really do work well together,” Magnus said in what he hoped was a casual tone.

“We really do. I tend to get competitive and bossy when it comes to working in teams. You felt like a true partner, not someone I had to manage.”

Magnus ducked his head down and smiled. He hated to admit to himself that the way they worked together so easily had yet again sparked images of a future with Alec in his mind. He had known plenty of couples over the years and watched how they worked together in the wedding planning process. He didn’t consider himself an expert but he could sometimes pinpoint which couples were actually happy to be getting married and which ones wouldn’t last because they were getting married out of convenience or obligation. The couples that worked well together and solved problems together were always his happiest couples, the ones he would receive Christmas cards from over the years that showed their relationship, and sometimes their family, growing.

Magnus let his thumb glide over the back of Alec’s smooth hand while they crossed the street. They stood in front of a park, empty now that it was late, except for one couple that was pushing their child on the swings.

Alec paused and Magnus turned to see the little girl waving at him as the swing rose up in the air. Alec laughed softly and waved back at the little girl.

Magnus pushed back the pang of want he felt in his gut at seeing Alec interact with a child. It had only been a few weeks and here he was planning a future that involved children. He mentally kicked himself and wiped those thoughts from his mind, instead choosing to focus on the moment he had found himself in. Here he was, walking hand in hand with what he was quite certain was the man of his dreams. Alec was the living embodiment of everything Magnus had ever wanted in a partner and so far their relationship was everything Magnus could have ever dreamed of. Except, of course, for the tiny detail of them being married and sorting through the process for their annulment. 

Alec stopped walking and Magnus noticed that they had reached his apartment building. He had been so lost in his thoughts that they had practically walked the entire way back to his apartment in silence. 

Alec stood there, hesitantly holding Magnus’ hand in his own, his weight shifting from side to side. 

Magnus’ heart raced. 

_ ‘This is it’, _ he thought, ‘ _ Alec is going to kiss me.’ _

Magnus tried to remember what their kiss had felt like back in Vegas. He had seen pictures and even had video of them kissing but he couldn’t remember what it felt like to have those pink, full lips against his own. Or what it felt like to have Alec’s stubble scratch against him as they moved together.

“So, uh, Magnus, I was wanting to ask you something,” Alec finally spoke up although his voice was still quiet and unsure.

“Yes?” Magnus swallowed nervously and he positioned his body in front of Alec’s, being sure to keep their hands together. 

“I was wondering if you would like to...” Alec swallowed and then looked up at Magnus, his bright hazel eyes locking onto him and then softening at the sight of Magnus smiling back at him, “If you would like to go with me to Jace and Clary’s wedding as my date...as my husband?”

Magnus took a step forward, his heart pounding in his chest, and looked down at their joined hands. He ran his thumb over the etched gold band and then down the length of Alec’s long, lean ring finger. 

Magnus let out a small breath and then looked up at Alec to meet his gaze. “I would love that so much.”

Alec’s lips parted into a bright smile, his teeth biting gently into his bottom lip. 

Magnus took another step closer, his body now pressed closely against Alec. He ignored the people passing by them on the street and the sounds of the cars whisking by, horns honking intermittently in the background. 

He thought of what Catarina had told him, sang to him, actually.  _ Go on and kiss the boy. _

Magnus let go of his hold on Alec’s hand and placed his hands gently on Alec’s arms. He couldn’t wait any longer, he knew Alec felt the same way and him inviting Magnus to the wedding only proved that further. Magnus curled his fingers into the fabric of his sleeves and tugged Alec closer towards him. 

The corner of Alec’s mouth went up into a smile and he rested his hands on Magnus’ waist.

Magnus reached up and ran his thumb gently across Alec’s bottom lip, the smooth skin sending shivers down his arm. He watched as Alec closed his eyes, his lashes fluttering to a close, his mouth letting out a soft breath at the touch. Magnus leaned forward and raked his fingertips across the stubble along Alec’s neck, feeling his pulse beat heavily beneath his touch. 

“Magnus…”

“Alexander.” Magnus brushed his nose against Alec’s, keeping their lips close but not touching. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for the past three weeks...since the moment I woke up in that bed, I have wanted this right here,” Magnus whispered quietly against Alec’s parted lips. 

Magnus felt Alec’s hands grip tightly onto his waist, pulling his body firmly against his.

Alec tilted his head back with eyes closed, lips parted open and waiting expectantly. 

Magnus kissed along the corner of Alec’s mouth. “You are everything I have ever dreamed of.” 

At that, Alec let out a small moan and Magnus brought his lips down against Alec's, capturing the sound with his kiss.

A shiver raced through him with every move Alec’s lips made against his. The sound of his heart beating thrummed loudly and mixed with the sound of Alec’s breath against his face. 

The taste on Alec’s tongue was of sweet wine as it moved softly against Magnus’ own in warm, gentle caresses. 

Alec pulled back slowly and Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec standing there, his eyes still closed, dark lashes lined against his blushing cheeks. 

Alec slowly opened his eyes and licked his lips. “Magnus, I - that was-” Alec looked down and giggled quietly under his breath. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long now.”

Magnus tugged Alec down by the lapel of his jacket and kissed him softly. “You can kiss me anytime you want.”

“Anytime?” Alec asked, leaning his forehead against Magnus’. “Is that a promise?”

Magnus smiled and brushed his nose against Alec's. “That's a promise.”

They stood for a moment, neither of them wanting to end the night. 

Magnus internally gathered up his courage, his fingers curling into the fabric of Alec’s black button up shirt. “Would you like to come up?” Magnus asked softly, not daring to open his eyes and see Alec’s reaction. “Cat is at Ragnor’s for the night.”

Magnus felt Alec’s hands clutch tighter onto his waist at his addition on Catarina’s whereabouts for the night and the implications behind it. 

Alec simply nodded against Magnus. 

 

\---

 

Alec woke up the next morning, the silky sheets cool against his bare skin. He felt a weight on top of his waist and he recognized it as Magnus’ arm around him. He could feel Magnus’ breath falling between his shoulder blades, their bare bodies tangled with each other and he smiled at the memory of the night they spent together. 

It had been more than anything Alec could have ever imagined. 

Making love to Magnus had been like a dance between gentle caresses and gripping passion; it had been long, lingering touches and heady desire.

Alec hated that he couldn't remember their night together in Vegas so he was sure to take his time to explore Magnus’ body, to lightly drag his fingers over the curves of his muscles, memorizing each and every spot that made Magnus quiver. He never wanted to forget what it felt like to have Magnus underneath him, moaning and writhing with every move Alec made inside of him. 

Alec noticed the time on the clock beside Magnus’ bed, the sun had barely risen in the sky and if he wanted to make it to work in time, he would have to leave now so that he could make it home in time to wash up and get dressed. He reluctantly and slowly moved out from beneath Magnus’ arm. Magnus moaned softly in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into his pillow. 

He quickly got dressed and leaned across the bed to place a kiss on Magnus’ lips. 

Magnus stirred at the touch and slowly opened his eyes. 

“I didn't want to wake you,” Alec whispered, brushing the hair away from Magnus’ forehead. 

Magnus started to sit up and Alec guided him back down to the bed. “Sleep, it’s early and I have to be at work.”

Magnus laid back against his pillow and smiled while he stretched. “I can walk you out.”

Alec shook his head and kissed Magnus again. “It’s okay, get some rest. I'll call you later.”

 

\--

 

Alec swooped into the office with a smile on his face, his body still buzzing from his date and his night spent with Magnus. 

“Good morning, Meg!” He called out happily to his assistant as he sat a Starbucks coffee down on her desk. She looked at the large drink, her brows raised in surprise. 

“Good...morning…” She picked up the drink and stared at it with confusion.

“Venti skinny vanilla latte. You’ve been getting the same drink for fours years now, Meg.” 

She sipped the coffee, her eyes closing in appreciation. “Thank you. I ran late this morning and missed my Starbucks run.”

Alec turned past her desk to go to his office and called out over his shoulder, “you’re welcome.”

He sat his briefcase down on his desk and dropped down into his chair. He noticed Meg look up at him from her desk outside of his office door as she sipped her drink. She was probably wondering what had gotten into him this morning and Alec honestly felt like shouting for the entire office to hear about his night with Magnus. Although that would probably elicit some questions, considering his marriage was a known thing now around the office. Instead, he hummed happily to himself and looked over his calendar and the appointments Meg had scheduled for him for the day. 

He had made it in good time this morning but he hated that he had to leave Magnus so early. Slipping away before the sunrise like it had been some shameful one night stand. 

Maybe he should leave a couple of suits at Magnus’ loft for mornings like these, he thought. He wondered if that would be asking too much too soon but he would more than happy to have Magnus leave some clothes at his place if he wanted. He made a mental note to make the suggestion to Magnus later on when they spoke because he wanted to be absolutely certain that the next time this happened, he would be able to lay in with Magnus as long as possible. 

He missed the warmth of Magnus’ body curled around his, holding him from behind, his arms locked around him securely, his face pressed against his back. 

Flashes of the night before crept into his mind, Magnus panting heavily in his ear, his hands tangled in Alec’s hair, gripping and gently tugging his head back to kiss him.

Meg entered the office, announcing her entrance with her usual quick, double knock on his open door, quickly bringing him out of his daydream. “I received some paperwork that’s ready to be sent for processing, just need you to give them a once over for me.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Alec said, gesturing with his hand for her to enter.

“And just a reminder but I took off this Friday and I will be at the spa all day so you will have to survive an entire day without me.” She looked up and gave him a fat lipped pout and then laughed.

Alec chuckled. “Surely I can manage. It’s just one day.”

“I will leave one of the paralegals a list of tasks to cover while I’m gone but I will be sure to do what I can before I leave.” 

Meg continued her way towards him, her eyes cast down while she flipped through the files in her arms. She didn’t look up in time to maneuver around the glass coffee table at the center of his office and he heard her yelp out in pain before a few of the files went flying down to the floor. 

“Ouch. Sorry,” Meg quickly apologized from her spot on the floor.

Alec got up and rushed over to her to help her up. “You okay?”

She took his hand and stood slowly, rubbing her shin and then her ankle. “Yeah, can’t say the same for my shin though. That’s gonna leave a mark.”

Alec looked down at her shoes, the tall black wedges looked like something Izzy would wear. “Those shoes don’t look like the safest things to be wearing.”

Meg looked up at him sharply. 

“This is the table’s fault, not my shoes, leave them out of this,” she said in a joking tone while she knelt down to pick up some files.

Alec laughed and then bent down to help her retrieve the scatter of papers. 

He saw her smile fall as she straightened out a stack of paper in her hands. 

“What is it?” Alec leaned over and saw his and Magnus’ name printed in all caps across the top of the page.

Meg quickly stuffed the papers back into the file and put on a fake smile through pressed lips. 

“Meg, that can actually be explained...it’s really kind of a crazy story.”

Meg shook her head. “There’s no need, really, it’s none of my business.”

Alec stood up and handed her the remaining papers, being sure to keep his and Magnus’ paperwork separate. She took them and quickly placed them back in order in her stack. 

He had a seat at his desk again and rubbed his hands across his face. “We didn’t think we would stay married…”

“Alec, you really don’t have to explain your personal life to me,” Meg said quickly, her face flushed with what he assumed was embarrassment for having seen her boss’ annulment papers.

“I want to.” Alec straightened his tie before continuing. “Our marriage was very...spur of the moment. I got the paperwork ready just in case it was what we wanted to pursue but now...after last night...I’m not so sure I want to file those papers.” 

He pushed the annulment paperwork aside and sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to do just yet.”

He looked up at Meg who smiled back down at him before clearing her throat to speak. “If I may...everything happens for a reason, Alec. Even if you can’t see it at the time.”

Alec let her words sink in and he gave her a slow, thoughtful nod.

She placed the remaining files on his desk and tapped on them. “Just worry about these for right now.”

 

\---

 

A week passed by spent in sleepless nights full of passion and in lazy mornings where Alec was late to work more than he had ever been in his life. 

It had been a blissful week, a utopia they had surrounded themselves in, their relationship settling in comfortably as if they had been together for years.

The day of the wedding came and Alec had to be at the hotel early in the morning. He had left a peacefully sleeping Magnus in his bed and a note telling him he couldn’t wait to see him later. 

Alec exited the mens’ hotel room to see Isabelle standing in the hallway, her arms planted firmly on her hips. 

“What do you need, Izzy?” Alec asked, shutting the door behind him,

She continued staring at him, her teeth biting softly onto her bottom lip, her foot tapping on the carpeted floor.

Alec shrugged. “Well?”

“It has been over three weeks and I have still not met your husband,” Isabelle stated angrily, finally breaking the silence.

Alec let out a loud, exasperated sigh, unable to believe that she had sent him a text saying that she had an emergency and that he had to meet her in the hall “ _ asap”  _ over this.

“Are you serious right now? It’s Jace and Clary’s wedding, there’s more important things to do at the moment.” 

Isabelle tossed one of her perfectly styled curls over her shoulder. “Send him to our room. Clary needs to tell him something.”

Alec shook his head in protest. “I don’t think I should send him to your room by himself.”

Isabelle looked offended and then pointed her finger at him. “We will meet him before this wedding. And like I said, the bride has to speak with him about something. The bride rules today.”

Alec sighed in defeat and pulled out his phone, quickly typing out a text to Magnus asking if he would go to the girls’ room for something they needed help with.

“Fine, I just texted him. Is this all you needed?” 

Isabelle smiled widely and took off running down the hall towards the elevators, calling over her shoulder, “yep! Thanks bro!”

“You have got to be kidding me! This was not an emergency!” Alec called after her.

She stood at the elevator and pressed the button repeatedly while she waited for the car. “It was for me.” She gave him a quick wink with a wave and entered the elevator car.

“And do a better job at keeping Jace to his own room!”

Alec turned to see her head poking out of the elevator door, her eyes glaring at him.

“Alright!”

 

\--

 

Magnus knocked on the heavy wooden door of the hotel room. 

His palms were beginning to sweat and he felt the stirring of his nerves bundling in his belly, a feeling he was not used to experiencing but when Alec had told him that his sister and Clary had asked to speak to him and sent their room number, he had happily accepted but then instantly worried because this would be the first time he would meet them. It seemed he would finally be meeting the infamous Isabelle, whom Alec always spoke so highly of. He had wanted to meet her before the wedding but work schedules always seemed to conflict. 

He brought his fist down from the door and held his hands together in front of him while his nerves continued to twist in his stomach.

The door lock unlatched and was opened a small fraction, enough for a large brown eye to peek around the corner to look at him before being opened all the way. There stood the woman who Magnus knew to be Isabelle. Even if he hadn’t had seen pictures of her before, there was no mistaking the amazing Lightwood genes with their raven black hair, large round eyes, bright smiles, and overall flawless beauty. 

“Magnus Bane!” Isabelle exclaimed and stepped aside to let him through. 

“You must be the beautiful Isabelle Lightwood.”

“Isabelle Lewis,” she corrected kindly, “although, everyone still seems to refer to me as a Lightwood despite three years of marriage.” Isabelle giggled and shut the door to the hotel room.

Magnus held his hand out and Isabelle quickly pushed it aside and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a tight hug. “We’re family, we hug, silly.”

Magnus laughed and wrapped his arms around her. 

“Isabelle!” A high-pitched girlish voice called from the bathroom.

Isabelle pulled back from her hug with Magnus and brought her hand up to cover her mouth while she giggled. “Oops, almost forgot I stuffed the bride in the bathroom.”

Isabelle padded across the room in her bare feet, her gold sequined gown flowing behind her. 

“Jace keeps trying to sneak glimpses of his bride, that scoundrel,” Isabelle said over her shoulder as she reached the bathroom door. “Clary, love, it’s just Magnus, false alarm.”

The bathroom door opened and Clary stepped out. She was the perfect definition of a beautiful, blushing bride in her ivory lace, mermaid silhouette gown, strands of green fern twined through her bright red, loosely braided hairstyle.

“Magnus!” Clary said with a bright smile as she made her way towards him. 

“Look at you,” Magnus said with a quick gesture to her gown, “you are the picture perfect bride.”

Clary giggled and blushed. “I’m sure you say that to all of your brides.” 

“Only when it’s true,” Magnus said, carefully tucking a fallen strand of her hair back to its place shaping her face.

Clary scrunched her nose and smiled before looking down at her dress. “It’s a bit more fitted than I ever expected…”

Magnus couldn’t help but notice the way Isabelle crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes at the comment. 

_ Just like her brother, _ Magnus thought.

“Oh no. This gown suits your shape beautifully. I would have been offended had you gone with anything other than a mermaid silhouette,” Magnus said with a shake of his finger.

“See?” Isabelle said while she retrieved the veil from the vanity. 

“If you say so,” Clary said with a blush and awkward adjustment of her bodice. 

“Stop fidgeting with your dress!” Isabelle snapped with no real fury behind her voice, her small hands slapping away Clary’s hands from her dress.

“Sorry! Geez,” Clary let out an exhausted huff and then smiled sweetly at Magnus.

Magnus watched as Isabelle played around with the placement of the veil and continuously checked the mirror for the right angle.

He quietly stood aside, his fingers nervously rubbing together. “Alexander said you wanted to see me?

Isabelle tucked the veil clip into the back of Clary’s hair and then looked at him with an intrigued smile. “Alexander...right.”

Clary turned to face Magnus. “I wanted to personally thank you for helping us find someone to do the drapery and lights for the wedding. Alec said you pulled some strings and called on a few favors.”

Magnus put his hand up. “It was no trouble at all, honestly. I’m just glad it all worked out in the end for you.”

Clary stepped up to him and leaned up on her toes to give him a kiss on his cheek. “Well...thank you, all the same.”

“That’s what family is for, right?” Isabelle wrapped her arms around both of them and then kissed them each on the cheek. “What amazingly beautiful in-laws I have. My brothers have excellent taste and I am the luckiest sister."

Magnus looked down at the beautiful brunette and the sweet redhead. These were his sisters now. Maybe not by blood but by marriage and through the law, they were considered family to him. For years it had always been just him and his mom and when he moved to the city ten years ago, he had left her behind in her small apartment in Boston. He had tried to convince her to live with him over the years but she was content to live out her life in her quiet town, surrounded by her friends though he still made it a point to visit her as often as he could, and call whenever he had a chance. 

He smiled back at Isabelle and Clary. His mother had always wished she had given him a sister or a brother and here he was, joining a family and gaining three brothers and two sisters. 

“Family,” he said with a smile as he hugged them back.

Clary pulled away and dabbed underneath each eye.  “You can’t make me cry, this makeup took hours.”

Isabelle laughed and wiped at Clary’s eyes tenderly with her fingertips. “There.”

Clary turned to the full length mirror and smoothed her hands down her dress while Isabelle adjusted the veil again. She let out a slow breath through her mouth. “So...how do I look?”

“Perfect.” Isabelle and Magnus said together.

 

\----

 

The wedding was absolutely beautiful and Magnus helped behind the scenes as much as he could, without getting caught, to assure it ran smoothly. But by the time the ceremony came around, he was sure to be seated among the other guests so that he wouldn’t miss a moment. Isabelle had glided down the aisle on Alec’s arm and took her place on Clary’s side of the altar. She was followed by Simon, who joined her side. Alec had stood at the altar beside Jace with a smile of a proud brother and friend. He was joined by a younger looking man, with chestnut brown hair in soft curls that fell across his forehead, Magnus assumed this was the other brother, the youngest Lightwood he had yet to meet.

The altar was decorated in beautiful drapes of gold, lush greenery and a small sparkle of glowing lights. His contact had followed through beautifully and Magnus would be sure to thank him later. 

Seeing Alec standing there, the soft glow of lights around him, brought back the faintest memories of their own wedding. 

Magnus wondered if Alec was thinking the same thing. If he too were remembering what little he could of their own wedding.

The wedding march played loudly on the organ and everyone rose to stand. Magnus kept his eyes on Jace instead of turning to look at Clary, he wanted to see the look on Jace’s face at seeing Clary walking down the aisle towards him. 

It was a look that did not disappoint; Jace’s eyes lit up and sparkled, his mouth formed the purest smile Magnus had ever seen. Seeing that look on Jace’s face was the reason why Magnus loved weddings as much as he did. Why he did everything in his power to make someone’s wedding day special.

The vows were exchanged and he couldn’t help but smile as Clary cried tears of happiness at hearing Jace’s vows for her. There was so much love between these two that he could feel it radiating out of them.

When it came time to exchange rings, Alec looked down at Magnus and smiled. Magnus could recite almost every traditional wedding vow and when he heard the officiant start, he picked up on where he knew it was going. He mouthed the words silently along, his eyes never leaving Alec’s. 

_ “My beloved, my friend, my husband. Whenever I see this ring, I will remember the cherished bond we have created here tonight.” _

Magnus held his ringed hand to his heart and smiled warmly at Alec at the vow’s conclusion.

Alec returned the smile and placed his hand on his heart before turning back to face the officiant for the remainder of the ceremony.  

 

-

 

Magnus sat quietly at his table in the reception hall, the seat next to him was vacant and waiting on Alec. Magnus checked the time on his watch, it was almost time for the wedding party to make their entrance, have dinner and then make their toasts for the couple.

The wedding party walked in and everyone cheered when Jace and Clary came in, their smiles wide and their hands held tightly together. 

Simon went first to give his speech for Clary, the two having been best friends since childhood. 

_ “ _ Clary, all my life I knew our friendship was meant to last. ‘ _ Friends to the end _ ’, we always said. Little did I know how right I was because not only are you still my best friend but you are now, officially, my sister, just like it was always meant to be. And we both know I would have never let you get married to just any guy, but Jace...Jace is okay in my book.” Simon gave a wink to Jace who was grinning at him and laughing along with him. Simon lifted his glass and the crowd followed suit. “To many years of happiness filled with love and family. Good luck getting rid of me now, guys.”

Magnus laughed and sipped his champagne. It was a heartwarming and humble speech full of honesty and love for the newlyweds and Magnus could see what Isabelle had seen in him. He had a heart of gold and it was full of love for his friends and family. 

Alec rose from his seat while Max happily tapped on the side of his crystal glass with a knife. 

Magnus turned to give Alec his full attention. Alec looked across the room and unfolded the small slip of paper in his hands, his eyes landed on Magnus and he paused for a moment to smile before taking a deep breath and taking the microphone in his hand. 

_ “ _ Who would have known that four years ago, searching for an accountant for our future business would lead to where we are right now. And I hate to say this...really, I truly do, it actually  _ pains _ me but it seems we have Simon to thank for where we are today.”

Everyone laughed and Simon rose to give a quick bow and ‘you’re welcome’ to the guests. Isabelle was laughing wildly and she tucked her arm through Simon’s when he sat back down.

Alec cleared his throat and continued, “I say this because when Jace and I decided to start our own firm, we were two nobodies in the field, the starting salary we were offering was painfully laughable, the plans we had were a joke and to be quite honest, Simon was the only one who would hear us out and was the only applicant that was willing to put in the work that was needed to start our business from the ground up. Then he backed into Isabelle’s car one day in the parking garage and somehow, that day, insurance information and hearts were exchanged and our lives were forever changed. Fast forward through a short engagement and a very rushed wedding a year later, the night of the rehearsal dinner came and in walked Clary, all tiny and wild with curly red hair…”

Clary scrunched her nose and did a quick flick with her hair before resting her head on Jace’s shoulder. 

Alec turned to face her. “Now, Clary, I think we can both agree that in the beginning we were not the biggest fans of each other.”

Clary shook her head in agreement and laughed behind her hand. 

“And it was nothing that I had personally against you, it was just because I was afraid of what your presence in our lives might do to what Jace and I were. I was afraid of losing my best friend and my brother to you. But Jace...from the moment Jace saw you, he was already yours. I saw the way he looked at you, the way his eyes lit up whenever your name was mentioned and I knew that you were the one for him. No one has ever made him smile the way you do. So I put those grudges aside because Jace deserves that, he deserves to have someone who returns his love, who looks at him the way you do, that loves him the way you do and cares for him the way you do. And now you’re a part of the family and I am honored to call you my sister.”

Clary carefully wiped the tears from her eyes and blew a kiss to Alec before placing her hand on her heart. “Love you, brother.”

“So please, everyone, let's have a drink for my new sister, my brother and their future that I'm sure will be filled with nothing but love and laughter.”

Once the toasts were over, Alec was quick to join Magnus at his table, bending down and placing a kiss on his cheek before holding his hand out to him. “You look a little lonely over here. Care to join me for a drink at the bar?”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and stood, tossing his napkin down on the table. “It’s about time someone noticed me sitting here all alone.”

“I’m sorry I’m just now getting to you,” Alec said in all seriousness, pulling Magnus in and brushing his nose against his cheek.

“I’m only teasing, weddings are busy times for the wedding party. I did miss you every second though.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec on the tip of his nose. 

The DJ announced that the couples’ first dance would start soon so Magnus and Alec picked up the pace, skirted around the edge of the dance floor and made their way to the bar. 

“One beer and…” Alec looked over at Magnus. 

“Red wine, please,” Magnus said to the bartender and dropped a tip in the jar for the both of them. 

The bartender handed them their drinks and they moved over to the side so that the other guests could order their drinks. 

Magnus looked over at the dance floor and spotted Jace and Clary slowly swaying to the tune of a slow song. Jace had their joined hands up by his face as he pressed kisses against the back of her hand.

“They are such a great couple, you can just see the happiness they have together,” Magnus said with a sigh and took a sip of his wine.

The dance switched over to Clary dancing with the tall, handsome, black man that had walked her down the aisle and given her away. He held her closely and smiled warmly as they danced together.

Alec leaned in against him, whispering. “That’s Luke, Clary’s dad. He’s fun, you’ll really like him. Clary’s parents will often host family game nights and we are all invited, it’s usually a pretty big ordeal. We get really competitive and I’ve kind of claimed Luke as a team mate for life because we never lose. We are undefeated. ”

Magnus laughed. “I cannot wait to see that.”

Another song started up and Luke brought Clary up out of her dip and placed a kiss on her forehead while he escorted her off of the dance floor. 

It was time for the mother and groom dance. Magnus knew their parents were here but he had yet to see them and he wondered if they were part of the wedding at all or if they were merely guests.

They had only briefly discussed Alec’s relationship with his parents because it seemed to be a touchy subject that Alec didn’t particularly enjoy discussing. Magnus didn’t know much about them, other than Alec had completely cut them out of his life four years ago when they refused to accept his decision to be open about his sexuality. That was all Magnus needed to know, to know that he didn’t like Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood. Any parent that would treat their child that way and let them walk out of their lives for four years were not deserving of the title ‘parent’. Jace and Isabelle had followed suit and kept their interactions with their parents to a minimum after that as well. The three of them had formed their own family, away from their parents. 

Jace walked out onto the dance floor, Isabelle in hand instead of their mother. 

Alec had told Magnus about the history with Jace and how the Lightwoods had taken him in and adopted him when his parents passed away unexpectedly when he was a child. They’d had a great relationship, instantly accepting him into the family where he then became best friends with Alec, and the two had been inseparable since the very beginning. 

The relationship Jace had with Isabelle was completely different from his relationship with Alec. Where Alec and Jace were like friends and brothers, Isabelle had taken it upon herself to be like a mother to him, despite the fact that they were almost the same age. 

Magnus had heard many stories of a protective Isabelle who defended Jace from the kids who tried to bully him with taunts that he had no family, by making it clear that Jace did indeed have a family. Stories of a tender Isabelle who comforted Jace when he was hurt or scared by treating his wounds or making sure she eased his worries with her kind words. 

She had become like a guardian angel to him, always there to defend his honor in any situation.

And here she was with him today, dancing with him at his wedding in the place where his mother should have been. Magnus found the sentiment beautiful. He could see the love they held for each other in their eyes, the way they smiled at each other tenderly but with a sparkle of laughter hidden just beneath the surface because above all else they were more than just brother and sister; they were friends.

Isabelle brought up the skirt of her gown in one hand and Jace took her other hand, holding it in a perfect stance.

“Your family is lovely, Alec.” Magnus said, smiling at the beautiful waltz Isabelle and Jace were dancing together. 

Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and let his hand glide up and down Magnus’ arm. “Technically they’re your family now, too, you know?”

Magnus looked down at Alec’s hand on his arm, the gold band on Alec’s finger catching the candlelight at the bar. “Technically.”

Magnus heard Alec clear his throat nervously before taking a long sip of his beer. “Actually, I was hoping we could talk about that later tonight...after the wedding.”

Magnus straightened up from comfortably leaning against Alec, his stomach dropping at the nervous tone Alec had, and turned to face him. “Yeah, of course.”

Alec gave him a quick, small smile. “Good.”

Alec’s smile sent relief and excitement through Magnus and he found himself wishing that they could get the reception over with so that they could head home and skip straight to the talk. One that he was sure would be about the future of their relationship. With everything that had gone on between them lately, the way their date went, the night of the date that had left him breathless, and the time they had spent together; Magnus knew that if Alec were to ask him if he wanted to give their relationship a shot, he would, without a doubt and without question, want to give this relationship everything he had. 

That fact alone spoke volumes. He thought he had given up on the idea of love. Failed relationship after failed relationship, after giving his heart away so many times and never being enough for any of his partners, he never thought he would give his heart away again. And then along came Alexander Lightwood, the tall, messy haired, suit wearing, cat loving, divorce attorney who came crashing into his life one N*Sync song and many drinks later. 

Jace and Isabelle’s waltz ended with an elegant twirl and to happy cheers from the guests. 

“ _ The dance floor is now officially open! Let’s see if any of you can top those dancing skills,”  _ the DJ announced and a wave of guests made their way to the floor, dancing along happily to the fast, fun beats the DJ was now playing.

Alec and Magnus watched the guests dance while they finished their drinks. Alec set his empty beer bottle down on the the bar top and nodded towards the dance floor. “Come dance with me.”

Magnus swallowed down the remainder of his wine and looked over at the dance floor. “Okay but I should warn you, I’m an incredibly gifted dancer.”

Alec laughed. “I think I vaguely remember that.”

Alec brought Magnus into him as the song started out slowly, gently guiding them on the dance floor.

Magnus closed his eyes and smiled, letting Alec lead him through the dance.

Alec started making the beat of the music with his mouth, his body picking up speed to fit the tone of the song. “Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-da-da-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum Bummm!”

Alec swung Magnus out suddenly before bringing him in with a spin, Magnus twirling easily underneath Alec’s arm and landing back into Alec's open arms. 

Magnus laughed at the unexpected dance move and slowly swayed side to side with Alec’s arms curled tightly around him.

_ I love you, baby and if it’s quite alright, I need you, baby, to warm the lonely nights.  _

Magnus tipped his head back to face Alec.  _ “ _ You ready?” 

“For?”

“It’s your turn,” Magnus said with a smirk.

_ I love you, baby, trust in me when I say… _

Magnus pulled back and twirled Alec away from him. 

_ Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay and let me love you, baby, let me love you... _

Alec threw back his head and laughed, the smile spreading on his face and crinkling his eyes before Magnus pulled him back in with a twirl, Alec ducking underneath Magnus’ arm and landing with his back against Magnus’ chest.

Magnus placed a kiss at the nape of Alec’s neck while they danced together, with his arms curled around Alec and Alec’s shoulders still shaking from laughter.

_ At long last love has arrived and I thank God I’m alive. _

Magnus twirled Alec back around to face him. 

_ You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you. _

Mangus giggled as Alec moved their bodies at a quicker pace, building up with the crescendo of the music. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the flashing lights on the dance floor, his smile spread wide into a joyous grin.

“Sing it with me, Magnus.”

Magnus laughed and joined in with him, their voices singing loudly along with the other guests around them. 

_ “Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-da-da-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum” _

Magnus saw a look of shock cross Alec’s features, the smile falling from his face. Alec stopped dancing and Magnus turned around to look behind him and was met with a dark haired woman, wearing a golden dress and a scowl, standing at the edge of the dance floor, her arms planted on her hips.

“Alec,” she said coldly.

“Mother,” Alec said while straightening out his tux jacket. He rested his hand against Magnus’ back while he guided them off of the dance floor.

They ducked into an empty alcove near the dance floor where Alec’s parents stood with matching scowls of disapproval on their faces.

“Father,” Alec said with a brief nod in acknowledgement, “let me introduce you to my husband, Magnus. Magnus, this is my mother, Maryse and my father, Robert Lightwood.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Magnus extended his hand and held it there while Robert and Maryse each looked at it as if he were a leper. Neither one reached out to shake his hand.

Magnus brought his hand down and tried not to let the sting of rejection hurt too much. They were not worthy of him feeling that way. 

He felt Alec take his hand, his fingers interlocking securely with Magnus’ own. 

“I hope all has been well with you both.”

Alec was being pleasant and Magnus hated it. He hated that this was the relationship Alec had to have with the people who raised him. That they had to wade through tense small talk as if they were distant acquaintances instead of family. Alec deserved better than that. 

“We’ve been fine,” Maryse said looking directly at her son, “all things considered.”

Alec shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Maryse glanced sideways at Magnus. “You know exactly what I mean, Alec,” she hissed out at him.

Alec took a step towards them and lowered his voice. “Be careful, Mother, I know you would hate to cause a scene.”

Maryse took a step back and quickly looked at the guests surrounding them, making sure that no one was paying attention to their discussion.

Robert cleared his throat. “No one is causing a scene. We simply mean that our son moved out of the house, changed his number, gave us no way to contact him, and left the family firm in order to pursue some whim,” Robert’s eyes raked over Magnus with disgust, “some silly notion about who he was because he was bored one day.”

“Father, my life and what brings me happiness, isn’t some notion or some whim that I came up with four years ago. I’m the same person I’ve always been, now everything is just out in the open. I was just too afraid to say anything sooner, precisely because of this, the way you two are acting right now.” Alec’s palm was beginning to sweat and his grip tightened in Magnus’ hand.

“This does not change the fact that you abandoned your parents,” Maryse said quickly, “do you know how that made us feel?” She placed a hand on her heart.

“How it- How it made you feel? Mom, you and dad are the ones that told me to call you once this  _ phase _ , as you so kindly put it, was over. You are the ones that cut me out of your lives because I wasn’t who you wanted me to be. But the minute I told you the truth you wanted me out of your life. I was supposed to be your son...your child that you love no matter what.” Alec was shaking now and Magnus gave his hand a soft, supportive squeeze. 

Alec relaxed a little at the touch and took a step back away from his parents.

Maryse scoffed. “Oh don’t be so dramatic. You haven't missed us at all.” She glanced quickly at Magnus, her eyes cutting into him like knives. “No, you haven’t missed us one bit. You’ve been busy dallying with him.”

Alec placed himself slightly in front of Magnus. “Magnus is not some dalliance. He’s my husband and he’s a Lightwood, for your information.”

Maryse gasped and clutched onto Robert’s arm beside her. “How could you?”

“How could I? How could I what, Mother? How could I choose to spend my life with the person I fell in love with?” Alec bit out sharply. 

“You were supposed to move on from this and come back to us,” Maryse said, the lines of her eyes turning red as if she were willing up tears to her eyes. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and stepped forward and placed his body slightly between Alec and his mother. “Oh, cut the crap. You only wanted your son to be exactly who you expected him to be and when it turned out he wasn’t, you cut him off. You’re pathetic excuses for parents and you don’t deserve to be a part of your son’s life.”

The facade of sadness dropped from Maryse instantly and she straightened her back. “What do you know of my son? You didn’t raise him or even know him as he grew up in life.”

“No, but I know who he is now and that’s who he truly is. He’s happy, he’s successful, and he has brothers and sisters who support him. So really he doesn’t need you in his life.”

Alec’s hand squeezed onto his and Magnus took a step back beside Alec. “Come on, Alec, let’s dance, you don’t deserve this shit.”

Magnus took Alec's hand and led him back to the dance floor and away from his parents. 

Alec could feel his anger raging inside of him. He knew he was bound to see them here and he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant but he had underestimated just how much it would affect him. To see his parents so coldly dismissing him and treating Magnus the way they did was enough to make him see red. 

“Alec?” Magnus had his hand on his shoulder and was kneading the tense muscles with soothing squeezes. 

Alec looked down at him, he felt his guilt hit him in his chest. Magnus didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve being in a relationship where his spouse’s parents treated him like nothing more than the dirt on their shoe. He wished he could take that all away, make it to where he had never met them and just go back to the way things had been. Just the two of them dancing, laughing and enjoying each other's company at his brother’s wedding. He wanted to be able to give Magnus that kind of life, a life where there weren't prejudiced parents waiting to hurl their insults at them, he wanted to have a supportive family for Magnus to join. 

“Darling, you're shaking.” Magnus brought him into his arms, their warmth and strength holding him securely against him in a supportive hug. 

“Magnus, I'm so- I'm so sorry,” Alec whispered over his shoulder. 

Magnus’ hands continued to rub circles on his back. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, Alexander. You have been a victim of hate from your parents for years and that breaks my heart. So please don't ever apologize for them.”

Magnus began to move them slowly to the song that was playing. 

Alec nodded. “They should have at least shook your hand.”

Magnus shook his head. “I was only being polite. I guess they were just never taught the same manners. Whether they like me or not makes no difference in my world because their opinion ultimately doesn't matter.”

Alec drew Magnus in closer to him and rested his head softly against Magnus’. 

They danced in silence, holding each other closely while Magnus brought their joined hands up to his chest. Alec felt Magnus’ soft lips brush against his knuckles and he closed his eyes, allowing himself to melt into Magnus’ supportive arms. 

The song slowly shifted to the soft, familiar melody that Alec recognized instantly. 

He smiled softly and buried his face into the side of Magnus’ neck. 

_ Shall I stay? Would it be a sin? If I can't help falling in love with you.  _

Magnus hummed the song quietly and Alec could feel the melody reverberate through him, sparking a feeling of familiarity, a memory of being in Magnus’ arms, completely in love, just as he was now. 

The world around them seemed to fade away. All the guests had vanished, Alec felt his anger dissipate, his parents were forgotten; they were alone now, just the two of them, dancing together surrounded by the soft glow of twinkling lights, a rapturous feeling between them for their new life together. 

Alec turned his face slightly inward, aligning his mouth beside Magnus’ ear and sang softly, “ _ take my hand, take my whole life too.” _

He heard the small intake of breath Magnus gave before joining in with him, his singing voice soft and lovely in Alec’s ear, “ _ For I can't help falling in love with you.” _

Alec drew back and looked down into Magnus’ eyes while slowly brushing his thumb along Magnus’ jaw line. 

“ _ For I can't help falling in love with you.”  _

Alec leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ lips, the warm feeling of love blooming out of his chest. Magnus’ lips responded to his, chaste at first before turning into a soft yet deep, impassioned kiss. 

Alec pulled away and looked into Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus, I…”

“Am I interrupting?” Isabelle’s voice cut in from beside them.

They turned to face her and Magnus saw the way Alec smiled his kind, brotherly smile at her. 

“I just wanted to dance with my big brother if that’s alright?” Isabelle asked, her eyes looking to Magnus.

Magnus separated himself from Alec and gestured for Isabelle to take his place. “Of course it’s alright. I can’t expect to have him all to myself tonight.”

Isabelle laughed. “Maybe later though.”

Alec’s face turned bright red at the comment and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at what she was insinuating. Oh yes, he and Isabelle were going to get along just fine.

“I’m going to step out into the courtyard for some air,” Magnus said backing away from the dance floor.

“I’ll come find you,” Alec promised.

Magnus stayed long enough to see Isabelle pull Alec further onto the dance floor.

He found his way outside to the courtyard, the fresh air full of the scent of blooming flowers. He watched the reception through the glass doors. He should probably go find Clary and dance with her, he thought while he leaned back against the concrete railing.

“It seems I’m going to have to introduce myself,” a young voice said coming up beside him.

Magnus had thought he was the only one outside so he was startled to hear that someone else was out here with him and quickly turned to see the youngest Lightwood approaching him.

The boy extended his hand out to him. “I’m Max Lightwood, Alec’s youngest brother.”

Magnus smiled and shook Max’s hand, his grip strong and sincere. “Magnus.”

“My parents are making us leave early and I couldn’t get to Alec on the dance floor to ask him to introduce us, but then I saw you walk out here so I followed you,” Max explained. “Just realized how creepy that sounds.”

Magnus laughed. “I was hoping to meet you too so I’m glad you stalked me out here.”

Max joined him in his laughter, the sound youthful and innocent. 

“I saw my brother in there with you. He looks happy.” 

“I hope he is,” Magnus said softly.

“I’m also sure my parents probably weren’t the nicest to you. So, I’m sorry about that. I assure you, they're the only ones like that in the family,” Max looked up at the sky and sighed before continuing, “ever since they ran Alec off, things have been different. I hate it. I hate that I’m not old enough to run off and live with them in the city. I hate that I’m stuck in boarding school in Paris and that I can’t be there for Alec. But he’s happy now...so I guess I can’t hate what happened if it’s made his life better, right?”

Magnus sat there wide-eyed at the honesty Max had just given him. He tried to gather his thoughts before speaking. “He knows you support him and one day you will be old enough to move to the city and be right there in the mix with us.”

Max smiled. “That will be fun.”

Max straightened up and leaned in to give Magnus a quick hug. “I see my parents looking for me, I should run. It was great to meet you.”

And just like that, the youngest Lightwood had left Magnus alone outside. He was beginning to really like every single member of the Lightwood family, excluding the parents. This was the family Alec deserved to have and Magnus was happy to see that he was surrounded by such love and devotion.

Magnus leaned against the banister and turned his back to the party. 

_ Magnus, I… _

What was Alec going to say? He wished Isabelle had interrupted just a few seconds later. Now he would have to wait for this talk they were going to have before he could find out what Alec wanted to say back on the dance floor. 

“Magnus Bane?”

Magnus jumped again at the sound of someone else finding him out here in the courtyard. He turned to see a young, unassuming man standing there in a sweater vest. 

_ A sweater vest in May _ , Magnus thought to himself before finally responding to the man, “Yes?”

The man pulled a manila envelope out of his messenger bag and held it out to Magnus. “You've been served.”

Magnus stared at the envelope for a moment, completely taken aback, before reaching out to take it. Once it was in his grasp, the young man turned away and walked off in a hurry. 

“What the fuck?” Magnus said quietly to himself while he opened the metal prong on the back of the envelope. 

He pulled out the papers and noticed the names bolded on the center of the page. He quickly scanned over them, his breath rushing out of him, his heart racing and somehow breaking at the same time. 

It was their annulment papers. 

A chill ran down his spine. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. That Alec had actually taken the time during the past three weeks they shared together to fill out the paperwork. He even had it filed before speaking to him. 

He didn't want to continue their relationship like Magnus had thought. 

He slipped the papers back into their envelope and folded it in half, placing it in the inner pocket of his jacket. 

The lights from the reception inside seemed to swirl around him. He felt as if he were caught in a daze. He needed to get out. He needed to get home. 

He needed Cat. 

He sucked in a breath and wiped away the tears that had sprung from his eyes. He walked towards the doors to find his way out, hopefully unnoticed by everyone he knew. 

He opened the door and crashed directly into a firm chest, the sweet and spicy smell he had come to know and love wafted over him. 

“Magnus!” Alec said with a smile, his forehead damp with sweat. 

Magnus felt his stomach turn. How he wished this had all been real, how he wished it had not been some charade. 

Alec’s smile dropped and he breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath from his dance with Isabelle. “Magnus, what's wrong?”

Magnus shook his head and put on his best fake smile, resting his hand on his stomach. “I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to head home now.”

There was no sense in staying and trying to pretend to be happy. And he couldn't bring the paperwork up here, he couldn't cause that sort of commotion at Jace and Clary’s wedding, he wouldn't do that to them. 

“Want me to go with you?” Alec asked, placing his hand on Magnus’ arm. 

Magnus pulled his arm away quickly and took a step back. “No.”

Alec’s brows shot up in shock and he quickly dropped his hand to his side, stuffing it in his tuxedo pocket. 

“You can't leave before their send off,” Magnus explained, “please give them my best.”

Magnus stepped around Alec to leave. 

“Magnus.”

Magnus looked at him over his shoulder. 

“Our talk…maybe I can stop by tomorrow to check on you, see how you're feeling? If you're up for it, maybe we could talk then?” Alec didn't step towards him or reach out for him. “There's just something I really need to tell you.”

“Yes. I’m sure there is. I'll text you.” Magnus turned and walked away, leaving Alec standing alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much flufffffff  
> and it only hurt a little, right? 1/2 pint of ice cream level angst. You all still love me? 
> 
> please, let me know what you thought of this chapter, your favorite parts/lines/whatever in the comments.
> 
> Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank each and every one of you for your patience and excitement while waiting for this chapter! I know it took me a super long time to finish but on the bright side, the last chapter is mostly written and just needs some editing. So there's that. 
> 
> Second, again, I would like to thank Meg (magicandarchery) for her constant encouragement and for putting up with my constant complaining. AND for spending most of her weekend beta-ing this for me. Love love love youuu
> 
> And here it is....happy reading :D

Magnus stood on the sidewalk, his arm up as he tried to hail a cab, he couldn’t deal with the subway and the crowds, not tonight.  
  
The night June air was hot and suffocating, and he could hear the music of the wedding reception drifting faintly from behind him.  
  
A cab pulled up to the curb, to Magnus’ great relief. He had been worried that maybe Alec would try to follow him out here. He had a seat in the cab, gave the driver his address, and pulled his phone out to send Catarina a text.

  
_[_ To: _Kitty-Cat ]  
_  
_-Are you home?_

  
_[From: Kitty-Cat ]  
_  
_-Just finished having dinner and am heading to Ragnor’s._  
_-What’s up?_

  
_[To: Kitty-Cat]  
_  
_-Could you meet me at home?_  
_-911_

  
_[From: Kitty-Cat]  
_  
_-On my way._

  
Magnus tucked his phone away and rested his head back on the seat of the car. He could feel the tightening in his chest and the stinging in his eyes, the tell-tale signs that he was about to break down. He hated to ask Cat to cancel her plans and meet him but he hoped she would understand. He never would have used ‘911’ if it weren’t an absolute emergency. And he knew that he could not be alone with this tonight. He would need her support and her friendship to help guide him through.  
  
He placed a hand on his chest and felt the thick envelope folded inside his jacket pocket. He didn’t want to take the papers out and read them until he was home and had a strong drink in his hand. Instead, he closed his eyes and tried his best to hold himself together until he was safe at home. Safe with Cat.  
  
His thoughts kept returning to the night, their dancing, how it felt to have Alec in his arms and finally feel as if he had found his home.  
  
Why had Alec allowed it to progress this far? Why did he let Magnus get attached like this, develop feelings like this if he were planning on ending their marriage the entire time? The questions flooded his mind as he tried to grasp onto some possible explanation that made sense.  
  
Should he even be this surprised? It was their plan all along after all, he knew when he separated from Alec in Vegas that this was where their ‘marriage’ was headed. Alec never hid that fact from him. _“This way it will be as if the wedding never happened. No messy divorce, no record of it at all.”_ Alec had said to him. He had made it perfectly clear and yet Magnus had let himself get carried away in the moment and in the idea that they could be something more.  
  
“We’re here,” the driver said.  
  
Magnus opened his eyes and looked out at his apartment building, it seemed he was back to nights alone with his cat. He pulled out his wallet and paid the fare before stepping out of the cab.  
  
The loft was dark and empty. Cat hadn’t made it home yet.  
  
He turned on the lights and walked over to his room. He stared at the discarded clothes from the outfits he was going through just earlier today. How excited he had been this morning at the thought of going to the wedding with Alec as his husband.  
  
Magnus took off his suit jacket and threw it down on the bed. The orange corner of the envelope peeped out and he sucked in a breath, the sharp pang of betrayal hitting him again.  
  
The front door of the loft slammed shut and Magnus heard Catarina walking with quick steps to his room.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
Magnus felt his heart constrict at the sight of her standing there, her chest falling heavily with her breaths and the sweat glistening on her brow. She had rushed to get here just to be with him.  
  
Magnus felt the wave of emotions from the night hit him and he dropped to sit on his bed.  
  
The tears he had held in all night had finally won.  
  
Catarina rushed to him and dropped by his side, her arms wrapping around him instinctively. “Magnus, what's wrong? What happened?”  
  
“Alec. He doesn't -” It was all Magnus could get out and he reached out, pulling the suit jacket towards them.  
  
The envelope was still hanging out of the pocket, and Catarina looked confused for a moment, trying to figure out what it was that Magnus was showing her.  
  
“This?” She asked him.  
  
Magnus nodded and she picked it up, opened it slowly and pulled out the papers.  
  
She gasped softly as she read the front page.  
  
“Oh, Magnus, honey.” She set the papers down on the bed behind her and looked at him with tears in her eyes, her heart breaking for him. “I’m so sorry.”  
  
Magnus pressed the heel of his palms into his eyes and hung his head. “No, I knew better.”  
  
He had known better. He had always promised himself that he wouldn't give someone the power to hurt him like this again. He had built up those four walls around his heart and had kept it securely guarded for the past two years. Yet here he was, walls crumbled, heart shattered, and a complete mess.  
  
He curled into Catarina and she held him. He cried into her arms for what could have been minutes or hours or maybe even days. He didn’t know and didn’t care at this point. The pain was clenching his heart in its fist with every memory he had of their time together. His sobs came out through sharp gasps of air and Catarina sat with him for a moment while he gathered himself, slowly running her hands along his back as she waited.  
  
“Everything was so perfect,” Magnus said, his cries slowly quieting down and his breathing finally returning to its steady pattern.  
  
Catarina sat in silence and listened. He loved this about her, he was able to say whatever he wanted and it was always met without judgement. She allowed him to express himself and all the while, she would simply listen.  
  
“I just don’t understand how it could have all been a lie? How do you fake love? How could our love have been such a lie?” Magnus wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.  
  
“Magnus, your love wasn’t a lie, that’s why this hurts so much. Your love was _real_ , what you had was real, what you’re feeling is real,” Catarina said gently while she brought her hands up and down his arms, the friction warming him.  
  
“When we were together...everything felt so _right_. When he kissed me...Cat - it’s as if time would stop and the world was just the two of us and nothing else mattered-” Magnus paused to wipe his nose with the back of his sleeve, “we had a connection and I don't know if I will ever feel that with someone again. I truly thought things would be different with him.”  
  
Catarina smiled sadly and simply hummed to show that she was still listening.  
  
“Our first night together, even though we had only been seeing each other a few weeks, we made love. It wasn’t rushed or fleeting. It was slow and passionate, he took his time with me, he was tender. No one has ever made love to me like that, Cat.” Magnus buried his face in her chest and cried softly.  
  
Catarina gently wiped away the tears from his eyes.  
  
“I thought this was it for me. I thought he was the one.”  
  
“I know you did, sweetie.” Catarina’s voice was gentle as she stroked his back.  
  
Magnus put his fist up to his forehead and closed his eyes. “I’m so stupid. I always do this. I give my heart away when nobody actually wants it.”  
  
“No, no, no, Magnus, that’s not true.” Catarina shook her head as she carded her fingers through his hair.  
  
He looked up at her and wiped at his eyes again. “Isn’t it though? Here I was...falling in love with him. Falling desperately and hopelessly in love with him and,” Magnus laughed at the heartbreakingly similar situation he found himself in again, “turns out, he wasn’t in love with me at all.”  
  
He could hear the venom in his voice, the anger that bubbled under the surface was beginning to spill out the more he thought about Alec and their ‘relationship’.  
  
Catarina leaned back to look at him. He could see in her eyes that she was trying to think of the right thing to say that would comfort him and keep him from closing himself off.  
  
He wiped at his eyes and nose one last time before standing.  
  
Magnus glanced down at the paperwork. He was sure that Alec hadn’t meant for the papers to be delivered while he was at the wedding. He probably expected it would have taken the process server a little bit longer to find him but it was painfully obvious that he had planned it out perfectly for their marriage to end right after Jace and Clary’s wedding.  
  
He remembered Alec mentioning how much he looked forward to introducing him to his parents and how that they would hopefully get the message that he was being serious about his sexuality. Magnus had just laughed it off and agreed that it would be a great way to deliver the message.  
  
He scoffed now as he started putting the pieces together. It had all been a ruse to trick his parents, one last way to get back at them for not accepting him. Alec would finally be able to show his parents that he was successful without them, to prove to them he had moved on and present to them a perfectly constructed image of who he was now; and their impromptu wedding in Vegas had given him the perfect candidate for a husband, Magnus.  
  
That had to be it, it made perfect sense, and the timing was too close to be coincidental.  
  
“I need a drink.” Magnus left his room and went to their bar cart in the living room.  
  
He was past the point of comfort. Now, he just needed something to numb the pain.  
  
Something strong. Vodka.  
  
He poured himself a glass and drank it quickly. The stinging burn made its way down his throat and flooded his chest with heat.  
  
It had all been an act.  
  
He could feel his aching heart hardening with every thought.  
  
He sat down on the floor with a long, drawn out sigh.  
  
Catarina followed him into the living room shortly after and took up the bottle of vodka, pouring herself a glass.  
  
She took a sip and closed her eyes at the sting before speaking, “Maybe there’s an explanation?”  
  
“Don’t, Cat, not right now. I’m too pissed right now,” Magnus said from his spot on the floor.  
  
“You’re absolutely right. We are in angry, heartbreak mode.” She sat down to join him and pulled him in close to her side. “Tell me what happened. How’d he give you the papers? - Wait, I thought you were at the wedding?”  
  
Magnus gestured for her to pass the bottle of vodka to him and quickly went over the night’s events: meeting Isabelle and Clary, the ceremony, the reception, the dancing they did together, meeting Alec’s parents, what Alec almost said, and then, finally, the process server giving him the papers in the courtyard.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, hold up. So you meet his parents, he defends you, says he’s ‘fallen in love with you’ to them, then he dances with you, sings romantically in your ear, starts a sentence with _‘Magnus, I…’_ , and then he has you served with your annulment papers?”  
  
Magnus nodded while he sipped the vodka straight from the bottle. “Yep.”  
  
Catarina stumbled as she stood and paced around the coffee table, her face had hardened and Magnus could practically see the steam of anger rising off of her. “Oh, he’s good,” she said with a sarcastic laugh. “That sneaky, lying, manipulative, son of a bitch!” Catarina dropped down to the ground again and she held her hand out, asking for the bottle of vodka.  
  
Magnus graciously passed it to her and watched as she tossed it back.  
  
“Fuck him,” she slurred, “And not the good kind of fucking, oh no, he lost out on that chance! Fuck. Him.”  
  
Magnus laid back against the floor, his head resting on the area rug while the room swirled around him. “He doesn’t even know that I have the papers yet.”  
  
He heard Catarina choke on the vodka. “What?!”  
  
“I didn’t tell him. I couldn't breathe, I couldn’t think...I told him I was sick and I ran away.” Magnus rolled onto his side to face her. “He said he wanted to talk to me though. I’ll give you two guesses as to what that talk will be about.”  
  
Catarina scooted in closer to him. “You’re not actually going to meet up with him are you?”  
  
Magnus shrugged. “I don’t know. I would rather never see his beautiful face ever again.”  
  
Catarina pouted. “He did have a beautiful face.”  
  
Magnus closed his eyes and waved her off. “Don’t make me think about that.”  
  
“I thought he would be different. I really did. I had a feeling.” Catarina sighed and sipped at the vodka before handing the bottle back to Magnus. “My feelings are usually right too. Remember my feelings about Camille?”  
  
“ _‘I don’t trust her, Magnus’,_ ” Magnus said in what was his soft Catarina voice.  
  
Catarina nodded. “And what did I say about Imasu?”  
  
Magnus groaned and sat up. “ ‘ _I don’t like him, Magnus, he doesn’t deserve you’_.”  
  
“And was I right?” Catarina asked.  
  
“Yep,” Magnus said. “Both times.  
  
“I had a good feeling about Alec. I never saw this coming.” Catarina took the now empty bottle of vodka and shook the last drop into her mouth.  
  
“Well that makes two of us. Unfortunately your feeling was wrong this one time. The one time I so desperately wanted it to be right,” Magnus said with a weary sigh.  
  
He closed his eyes and laid his head on top of her shoulder. “I just want to forget.”  
  
“Let’s go to bed then. I’ll hold you.” She smiled kindly at him and pulled him up along with her.

  
\---

  
Alec woke up the next morning, tired and sore from the long wedding and dancing at the reception the night before.  
  
After Magnus had suddenly left, Izzy had pulled him back onto the dance floor and insisted that he dance with her until he was no longer worried. But he couldn't stop thinking of the look on Magnus’ face when he bumped into him at the door or the way Magnus pulled his arm away from his touch. Alec didn't want to admit how much that hurt him but he convinced himself that it was just because Magnus wasn’t feeling well.  
  
He felt like he should have insisted on leaving with him but something about the way Magnus told him to stay made him hesitate.  
  
Izzy did a great job of reassuring him that maybe the food wasn't settling well with Magnus and that he would probably be feeling much better in the morning. So Alec had danced with her until he was exhausted, then he danced with Clary because she insisted, and overall it had been a truly tiring night.  
  
He checked the time and saw that he had slept in a lot later than he normally did. He rolled over and stretched lazily before reaching for his phone on the nightstand.  
  
_[To: Magnus ]_

_  
-Good morning! how are you feeling today? I missed you last night.  
-Mind if I come over? We can spend the day in bed. I can take care of you and make you some soup :)_

  
Alec set his phone down and got out of bed to begin getting ready in case Magnus said it was okay to come over. He staggered over to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. He sat down on the tiled floor and let the hot water beat down on his back, relaxing his sore muscles and helping his hangover.  
  
Last night had gone better than he had hoped, all except for his parents’ reaction and Magnus getting sick, but other than that Alec was in a state of pure bliss. He had been so close to telling Magnus how he felt -- if only Izzy hadn't interrupted. But he was almost glad he didn't say it then, he wanted to be able to tell Magnus how he felt and talk to him about how he didn't want to file for the annulment. He wanted to explain to him how badly he wanted to give their relationship a chance and if that meant they started out married then he was okay with that because, truth be told, Alec could never see himself spending his life with anyone but Magnus. So he was partially glad that Izzy had interrupted so that now he would have a chance to tell Magnus in private, just the two of them and not with a crowd of guests surrounding them.  
  
He quickly finished washing and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. He dried off and threw his towel into the hamper. He brushed his teeth and then made his way into his bedroom to find some clothes to wear. He pulled out his boxer briefs from his dresser and slipped them on when his phone chimed on his nightstand.  
  
He picked it up, excited to see Magnus’ name displayed on the screen.

  
_[From: Magnus ]_

_  
-not today._

  
That was it. No good morning, nothing about last night. Just those two words.  
  
Alec stared at the screen for a moment while he tried to think of a way to respond to such a blunt message.

  
_[To: Magnus ]_

_  
-Okay. Well, I do hope you start feeling better soon. I'll be thinking of you today._

  
Alec laid back in his bed and let his phone rest against his chest. Worry began to settle on him. This was definitely unlike Magnus. Alec was almost sure that even if he was sick, Magnus would never be so short with him, would never dismiss him like that. Just two words, nothing else.  
  
He groaned and rubbed at his pounding headache.  
  
“Stop overthinking things, Alec,” he said out loud.  
  
He picked up his phone and called Jace.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Jace, tell me to stop overthinking things.”  
  
“Stop overthinking things, Alec,” Jace responded instantly.  
  
Alec nodded and let out a sigh.  
  
“What am I telling you to stop overthinking about?”  
  
Alec shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m just being stupid.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Jace’s tone grew concerned.  
  
“Yeah, look, I’m sorry I bugged you - oh shit, it’s the day after your wedding. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you.”  
  
“Alec, it’s cool. Clary and I are actually in a cab on our way to the airport. It’s not like you’re interrupting anything,” Jace said with a laugh.  
  
Alec smiled. “Right, your honeymoon. Look, have a great time, ignore me, pretend this conversation never happened. I’ll talk to you when you get back.”  
  
“Okay...well, if you need me, you know you can always call. I don’t care if it is my honeymoon, I’m here for you.”  
  
“I know, man, thanks. But really, it's nothing.” Alec got up and walked towards his kitchen. “Have a safe trip, love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Alec, bye.”  
  
Alec hung up the call and tossed his phone onto the couch as he walked past it. “Just gotta get some coffee, that’s what I need.”

  
\---

  
Alec half listened as Meg filled him in on his upcoming court dates and client meetings. She was listing off name after name and date after date.  
  
Alec nodded along while he thought of Magnus and how strange he had acted these past two days. Alec had hoped they would at least text throughout the day but Magnus never responded to his last text and he remained silent the rest of the day.  
  
Meg had stopped talking and stood there patiently holding out Alec’s planner.  
  
Alec took the planner out of her hands and laid it on his desk in front of him.  
  
“And I’ve updated your schedule on your phone calendar as well.”  
  
“Thanks, Meg.”  
  
Alec looked at the time, it was close to lunch and he still had not heard from Magnus. He pictured Magnus laying in bed, running a fever and unable to take care of himself properly. An idea came to him and he looked up at Meg who was quickly typing a message on her phone.  
  
“Hey, Meg, do you think you could help me find a place that will deliver some chicken soup for lunch?”  
  
Meg looked up from her phone. “Yeah, you want it delivered here?”  
  
Alec shook his head and clicked the top of his pen with his thumb. “No, Magnus isn’t feeling well, and I thought some soup might help him feel better. Just send it to the address that’s saved under his contact information.”  
  
Meg’s brows furrowed in confusion for the slightest moment before she smiled, pulled out her notepad and quickly jotted down her new task under her list of things to do. Alec knew how odd it must sound to have soup delivered to his sick husband at an address that was not his own but like always, she never asked questions.  
  
“Anything else?” She asked tapping her pen against her notebook.  
  
The sound of Alec’s office door opening suddenly startled them and Meg jumped back away from the desk as she turned to see who had walked in.  
  
“Magnus,” Alec said, a smile spreading on his face. “This is a great surprise.”  
  
Magnus looked healthy which was a pleasant surprise. Now Alec could stop worrying about his health. One would never know that he was just bedridden for two days; with his perfectly lined eyes, slim fit gray chinos, and deep purple button up shirt. He was carrying a manila envelope in his hands as he approached the desk.  
  
Meg backed away slowly towards the door. “I should go.”  
  
Magnus held his hand out to stop her. “Don’t worry, dear, I won’t be long.”  
  
Alec noticed the cold bitterness in Magnus’ tone, his usual warmth and friendly demeanor gone.  
  
Meg stood still in her place and when Magnus moved closer, Alec couldn’t help but notice the empty space on his finger.  
  
A sinking feeling settled in the pit of Alec’s stomach.  
  
“What’s going on, Magnus?” Alec asked, not bothering to hide the worry in his tone.  
  
Magnus dropped the large envelope roughly on the desk in front of Alec. “A very pleasant process server was kind enough to deliver these papers to me at Jace and Clary’s reception.”  
  
“What?” Alec opened the envelope, and pulled out the papers. The diamond studded wedding band fell out and clattered loudly on the wooden desk top. Alec picked up the ring and set down the papers. “Magnus…”  
  
Alec glanced up at Magnus and he could see the hurt he had caused, it was there in the glistening unshed tears in Magnus’ eyes.  
  
Magnus lifted his chin and put on a brave face. “They’re signed and ready. I figured you would want them as soon as possible now that I’ve met your parents and your perfectly crafted image has been established.”  
  
Magnus quickly wiped away a tear that had fallen, betraying his emotions.  
  
“No sense in keeping up this whole marriage charade,” Magnus said with a mocking laugh.  
  
Meg let out a small gasp at the realization of what was happening.  
  
Alec pushed his chair out from behind the desk to stand. “Magnus, I’m -”  
  
“Don’t,” Magnus said. His tone was firm and he held his hand up to stop Alec. “Just don’t, please.”  
  
Magnus inhaled sharply and slowly backed away as tears brimmed in his eyes. “Goodbye, Alexander.”  
  
Alec sat there, his mouth open to speak, a million thoughts racing through his mind and before he could register exactly what had happened, Magnus was gone. The slam of the heavy wooden door echoing his goodbye.  
  
Alec slowly pushed away from his desk. The sound of his heartbeat pounded angrily in his ears. He could vaguely hear Meg trying to get his attention. He saw her lean over his desk and pick up the papers that Magnus had left there.  
  
“How did this happen?” Alec asked quietly.  
  
He couldn’t wrap his mind around how this big of a mistake could have possibly happened. He tried to remember where he had placed the papers last week when they arrived. He was quite certain he had placed them in his stack of personal files. The firm had never had paperwork filed by accident and the one time it happened, it had to be his.  
  
Meg flipped through the pages in the file and he watched as her normally calm and collected face twisted into fury. “How the fuck did this happen?” She asked herself angrily.  
  
Alec dropped his head into his hands.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know,” he repeated quietly into his hands.  
  
He heard her pick up the receiver on his desk and tap in an extension.  
  
“Tell Blake to get his ass up here right now!” Meg barked out at whoever was unfortunate enough to answer the phone.  
  
Alec could see from the corner of his eye, that she was angrily pacing around the office. She paused and took a deep breath before turning to face him. “Alec, that paperwork was on your desk with your personal files. Friday I left clear instructions to file the papers that were on _my_ desk. I never imagined they would come in here and touch your stuff,” she paused and took in another nervous breath, “I never would have filed those papers.”  
  
Alec rubbed his hand down his face. “I know, Meg...I know.”  
  
A hesitant, weak knock came from the door and Meg nodded, acknowledging Alec’s statement before opening the door.  
  
Blake, the wiry, half-asleep paralegal that was always lumbering around the office, stepped in hesitantly. Meg shut the door behind him and then moved over to stand by Alec’s desk, and in her arms she had the signed papers that sealed Alec’s fate.  
  
Alec opened his mouth to question the paralegal, his words getting lost on their way out. He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. Meg stepped forward, understanding his need for her to intervene. “What the hell is so hard about your job, Blake?”  
  
Blake took a step back, his eyes wide in surprise at being questioned by Alec’s assistant instead of Alec himself. “Uh…”  
  
“I left you with crystal clear instructions on what to do Friday in my absence.”  
  
Blake swallowed. “I did it. I filed all the paperwork.”  
  
Meg stepped forward again. “‘On my desk’, Blake. That’s what my instructions said.”  
  
Blake nodded, he had beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
  
Meg smiled, a venomous smile that Alec had never seen her make before. “Then why the fuck did you crawl your wormy way in here and touch the paperwork on Mr. Lightwood’s desk!?”  
  
Blake was wide-eyed and pale when he responded. “It looked ready to be filed?”  
  
“Did I tell you to file it?” Meg asked, her voice dangerously sweet.  
  
“No,” Blake responded weakly.  
  
“A year. You have worked here a year and yet you are so incompetent you still couldn’t follow simple instructions.”  
  
Blake swallowed loudly and his eyes shifted between Meg and Alec.  
  
Meg pointed at the door. “You need to get the hell out of this building before you ruin something else.”  
  
Blake stood in place and stared blankly.  
  
Meg snapped her fingers in Blake’s face. “Did I stutter? Get out. Now!”  
  
Blake looked at Alec, his hands shaking.  
  
Alec gestured for the door. “You heard her,” he said, his voice sounding detached.  
  
Blake scrambled to the door and left them.  
  
Meg tucked a fallen lock of her hair back behind her ear and took a deep breath. “You should fire him.”  
  
Alec stared at the ring that rested in his palm.  
  
“Yeah...uh- could you handle that?” He asked her, not wanting to deal with those technicalities right at the moment.  
  
“Yes, of course,” Meg answered immediately.  
  
She paused before leaving. “I’m going to cancel your appointments for the day.”  
  
Alec knew he should tell her that wasn’t necessary but the longer he sat there, the more he realized that there was absolutely no way he could deal with his bickering clients right now.  
  
He nodded to show her he was listening and continued staring at the ring, slowly turning it between his fingers, watching the morning sunlight catch on the diamonds.  
  
He had lost Magnus.  
  
A tightening pain formed in his chest, every breath short and cutting like razors inside of him.  
  
“I can’t breathe,” Alec said through a gasp.  
  
Meg quickly rushed into action, fanning him with her notepad, the phone in her other hand, pressed against her ear. “I’m calling you a car.”  
  
Alec shook his head and shoved the contents back into their envelope. He stood up and toppled back on his heels for a moment, Meg catching him by the elbow to steady him.  
  
“I’m fine. I need to walk,” he said to her, pulling his arm away to ease around his desk, making his way out of his office.  
  
He set off down the hallway in fast, long strides, ignoring the stares of the others in his building.  
  
In just a matter of minutes, his entire world had managed to turn upside down.  
  
He felt sick to his stomach in the elevator ride down to lobby. He took the ring back out of the envelope and dropped it into his pant pocket. He folded the envelope back up and stuffed it in the inner pocket of his suit jacket.  
  
He crossed the lobby, giving the security guard a quick nod as he exited his building.  
  
Alec made his way down the sidewalks and found himself in Bryant Park, surrounded by happy couples and smiling families. He was always holed up in his office during the day so he very rarely got to visit the parks in the city. This one was only a block over and he couldn't remember the last time he had been there.  
  
He watched as children ran around screaming and playing, chasing a soccer ball while their parents sat on a blanket in the grass nearby.  
  
He made his way through the park and headed down _West 40th St_ , needing to get out of the park and away from all the happiness that didn't seem to be helping clear his mind.  
  
He didn't have a destination in mind, he just needed to walk as much as possible. He focused on his steps and on the sidewalk in front of him.  
  
He stopped at the intersection and considered going into the Mid-Manhattan library across the street. He could go and get lost in some books, maybe that would help take his mind off of what was happening. He quickly decided against it, he was too restless to go and sit in a quiet space. Instead, he turned right onto _5th Avenue_ , a street he had walked down plenty of times, a street that meant a lot to him. This was the street where Isabelle took him to his first Pride march four years ago and they continued to go every year since then.  
  
He walked quickly through the crowds of people that walked down the busy sidewalks. His life had changed so much in the past four years. He never expected it to change so much but he had dated, been in two semi-serious relationships, had his heart broken and now he was married to the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with but even that was now ending in heartbreak as well.  
  
He paused at the rainbow crosswalk on _5th and 36th street_. Pride was coming up this month and he would have loved to go with Magnus, to celebrate their love and their marriage together. He spotted a happy tourist couple posing together by the crosswalk, taking a photo on their phone held up by their selfie-stick.  
  
He let out a sigh and continued walking for six more blocks before he turned left onto _East 30th Street_.  
  
He kept trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. The sun was shining down hotly on his suit, and a bead of sweat dripped down his back between his shoulder blades. He stopped at the crosswalk to loosen his tie and saw that he had made it all the way to _1st Avenue_. He must have been walking longer than he realized and it seemed his feet had carried him to where he needed to be.  
  
He stood in front of the building where Izzy worked as a Medical Examiner.  
  
He didn't even know if she would be working today, sometimes her job had odd hours and he could never keep up with her schedule. He figured it was worth a shot to see if she was in today, he could really use her company right now.  
  
He went around the building to the side door he knew would lead to her workspace. He hated coming here and he had only been here a few times when they would meet for lunch or for dinner after her shift was over. But he knew there was no where else he could have gone right now, especially in this state he was in. Izzy had always been there for him and she would be here for him now, at least he hoped.  
  
The security guard at the door waved at him and buzzed him in. This security guard was particularly fond of Izzy and had always remembered Alec after their first meeting when Izzy first started her job here.  
  
“Alec Lightwood! Haven’t seen you around these parts in a while. Where have you been?”  
  
Alec gave him the best smile he could give and walked up to the security desk. “Busy working...you know how it is.”  
  
“Gotta make that money, I hear ya, I hear ya,” The security guard said, leaning back, relaxed in his chair with his arms crossed.  
  
“Yeah.” Alec cleared his throat. “Uh…Is Isabelle in today?”  
  
The guard nodded and hitched his thumb over his shoulder. “She's down in the morgue performing an autopsy. That girl, let me tell you, if I were her husband I would not mess with her.”  
  
Alec let out a forced chuckle. “Yeah.”  
  
“Anyways, you look like a man on a mission, I won’t keep you any longer. The morgue is down the stairs and it's the second door on the left. It's good to see you.”  
  
“Thanks. It's good to see you too.” Alec shivered at the thought of having to go down there. It was bad enough visiting her in her office where files of deceased people lay on her desk, her notes written in brightly colored ink offsetting the dark tone of the content held within those files. He remembered leaning over to read a note that was written- in bright pink ink- one time, just out of curiosity and thinking it would be nothing important, only to find ‘ _send sample of brain tissue to pathology’_ written on it. After that, he avoided reading any notes on her desk. Alec enjoyed true crime and documentaries, he could look at pictures but the thought of seeing it in person turned his stomach.  
  
He descended the stairs and entered a cold empty hallway. He approached the second door on the left and stepped in quietly.  
  
He stopped frozen in place.  
  
Izzy was there in the middle of the room, a dead male, gray and mottled with blood spots was lying face up on the table. She stood over the body, a white ghostly form in all of her coverings. She had her arm inside of his chest and she was speaking out loudly, dictating her notes and findings to some recorder that was surely lying around.  
  
She took her arms out and looked up to see him standing there. Her head went back in what he was sure was confusion at finding him in there.  
  
“Alec? what are you doing here?” She walked over to the sink along the wall and removed her gloves carefully, discarding them in the bin next to her. She quickly removed her protective eyewear, mask, hair net and the plastic covering that was over her white lab coat. She washed her hands and arms up to her elbows and dried them with a napkin.  
  
She picked up a recorder and turned it off before walking over to him. As he predicted, her brows were knitted together in concern. She laid her hand on his arm. “What's going on? Is everything okay?”  
  
Alec blinked quickly and tore his eyes away from the corpse in the middle of the room. He looked down at his sister and for a moment he had forgotten why he was here. “I -uh- I guess I just needed to talk to you.”  
  
Her brows dropped even lower. “Okay...about what?”  
  
Alec swallowed and felt the tightening in his chest return. It seemed his walk here did help distract him and now that he was thinking about it again, he could feel the pieces of his heart breaking away. “Uh- about Magnus.”  
  
Isabelle stood there staring at him, her eyes gentle and patient.  
  
“He- uh- brought these to my office today.” Alec reached into his suit and pulled out the folded envelope and handed it over to his sister.  
  
She opened it carefully and read over the first page before flipping through and scanning the rest of them.  
  
“He signed them,” she said quietly.  
  
Alec nodded as a tear made its way down his cheek.  
  
“I'm confused. I thought you weren't going to file these? I thought everything was going well?” Isabelle folded the papers and placed them back in the envelope. “What happened?”  
  
“It was a clerical error. Some idiot filed them without my permission.” Alec rubbed at his eyes to wipe away the tears that had finally started to form.  
  
Isabelle grabbed onto his elbow and directed him to the small office next to them.  
  
“Have a seat.”  
  
Alec did as he was told. He leaned forward and dropped his face into his hands.  
  
She pulled out a bottle of water and offered it to him. “Want some water?”  
  
Alec looked out of the office window at the gray corpse lying there and then back at her. “I'm good.”  
  
Isabelle had a seat, opened the bottle and took a drink before crossing her leg to remove the paper covering from over her shoes. “So it was a mistake. Call Magnus and tell him that. Surely he will understand.”  
  
“You didn't see his face, Izzy. He looked so hurt and he didn't want to hear anything I had to say. He just left.” Alec sighed and leaned back in the chair, knocking his head against the wall.  
  
Isabelle pursed her lips and then patted his knee. “Let's get out of here.”  
  
Alec looked back at the body. “But you were in the middle of something…”  
  
Isabelle shrugged her white lab coat off and tossed it over the back of her chair. “He's dead. He's not going anywhere.”  
  
“That's so...harsh,” Alec said under his breath.  
  
She leaned over and pressed an extension on her phone. “Hey, I've had a family emergency come up is there anyway you can come in here and close things up for me? Thanks so much, you're a doll.”  
  
She hung up the phone and gestured to the door with her head. “Let's go.”  
  
They spent the day walking through the city, her arm looped through his. They had lunch at a nearby taco truck, went for ice cream and then ended the day with Isabelle walking him home.  
  
He had managed to calm down from their time spent together, mainly because Isabelle was the best person to talk to. She listened and always had encouraging advice. This day spent with her was very much needed and Alec felt so appreciative to have her love and support.  
  
She waited for him to change, called for delivery and stayed with him through dinner.  
  
“Izzy, are you sure you don't want to stay the night?” Alec asked as he threw the falafel wrappers into the trash.  
  
“I'm fine. Simon is on his way to meet me here.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Get some rest tonight and tomorrow you can focus on winning back your man,” she said with a sweet smile and a wink.  
  
Alec laughed softly and gave her a small smile. “Tomorrow.”

  
\---

  
Magnus had successfully ignored every text Alec had sent him over the past few days, with Catarina’s help, because as angry as he was, it was killing him to not read every message Alec had sent. He would swipe to the left on every new text thread from Alec, only catching glimpses of the content before he hit the red ‘delete’ button. They all said the same thing from what he could see: ‘ _Please call me back._ ’, ‘ _Let me explain_.’, ‘ _We need to talk_.’  
  
It had been five days since he left his broken heart in an envelope on Alec’s desk and the emptiness he felt inside was a void he couldn’t ignore, no matter how hard he tried to.  
  
Today he decided he would go by the art supply store and pick up some paints for a project he had seen on Pinterest. He needed the distraction and something to keep his mind busy during the nights alone.  
  
He stopped in at Soho Art Materials, a store he used to frequent when he was trying his hand at being a painter, to pick up the supplies he would need for his project.  
  
He made his way to the paints and was carefully picking out the colors he would need when he spotted the flash of bright red curls passing by him. He heard the store owner greet her and he heard the voice he knew would respond.  
  
It was Clary.  
  
He threw the paints in his canvas bag in a hurry before turning into the aisle that held the canvases.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
He considered for a moment dropping the bag and running out the door feigning an emergency, but he remembered her sweet smile and the kindness she showed him on her wedding day, and he knew that he couldn’t do that to her. No matter what happened between him and Alec, he wouldn’t punish her by running away from her.  
  
He turned around as fluidly as he could, a smile on his face to hide his pain, one that he had, unfortunately, perfected over the years. “Clary!”  
  
She smiled brightly and wrapped an arm around him while being careful not to drop the canvases she was holding. “It’s so good to see you.” Her voice was warm and genuine.  
  
Magnus returned her hug.“I hope your honeymoon went beautifully.”  
  
“It did. Bali is absolutely gorgeous. That’s why I’m here, actually, so many memories to paint,” she said, her green eyes bright with enthusiasm.  
  
Magnus took in her appearance, she was wearing a henley t-shirt, paint stained jeans and paint stained converse; her messy curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he could see that there was paint on the tips of hair. “I didn’t know you were an artist, Biscuit.”  
  
She giggled and tucked a fallen curl behind her ear. “Well, I sell a few things here and there. It’s a glorified hobby really, one that Jace so kindly supports even though I could technically fall into the ‘starving artist’ category.”  
  
Magnus laughed quietly along with her.  
  
“But you, I didn’t know you were an artist!” Clary said enthusiastically gesturing towards his bag of supplies.  
  
Magnus laughed and waved her off. “No, I’m not. This is just for a fun Pinterest project I decided to do.”  
  
“Ah, I see. Well, I’m sure it will turn out great,” she added in before awkwardly looking down at the canvases she was holding.  
  
Magnus could tell she was wanting to say something but was internally contemplating on the best way to broach the topic. He didn’t want to talk about Alec, especially with his sister in law.  
  
She swallowed nervously before speaking up quietly, “Obviously, I heard from Jace about you and Alec. I don’t know specifics but I really hope you can work things out. I’d never seen him so happy before.”  
  
Magnus felt a wave of nausea come over him. It seemed his family wasn’t even in on the truth of what their marriage had been. Even they thought Alec’s feelings had been real. He had fooled them all.  
  
“Thanks, but I’m not sure it’s all so simple,” Magnus said, the sadness he felt creeping into his tone. “Look, I really gotta run. It was great to see you though.”  
  
She smiled sadly and bobbed her head in understanding. It seemed she wasn’t going to push the topic further. “It was lovely seeing you, Magnus.” She placed a hand on his arm and gave him a gentle, comforting squeeze. “Take care of yourself.”  
  
“I’ll try.” Magnus waited for Clary to walk away before returning to the paint section to put back all of the paints he had picked out.  
  
He left the store in a rush, all thoughts of his art project temporarily shelved for another day.

  
\---

  
“Cat?”  
  
She looked over her shoulder at her name being called. Her brows went up slightly as she realized it was Alec that was standing there. She gave him a quick glance before cutting her eyes away and walked past him into the florist shop.  
  
“Cat, wait.” Alec followed her into the store, the smell of fresh blooms hitting him as soon as he entered.  
  
He spotted her standing over the calla lilies and he pushed his way past other guests to stand beside her. “Cat, Magnus isn’t returning my calls or my texts.”  
  
She moved on from the lilies and found her way to the daisies. She reached out and felt the petals, she examined each one and never gave him a second glance.  
  
“He can’t ignore me forever. I need to talk to him. I need to explain.” Alec could hear the pathetic pleading tone of his voice but he didn’t care. If he couldn’t say this to Magnus, he would say it to the next best thing, his best friend.  
  
She picked up a bundle of white anemones and inspected them thoroughly. It seemed she too would be giving Alec the silent treatment.  
  
He let out a surrendering sigh. “Please just tell him that you saw me and that I _really_ need to speak to him.”  
  
He heard Catarina let out a sigh and he could have sworn he saw her roll her eyes as she placed the anemones back in the bucket of water. She turned into the next aisle and Alec followed behind her. He watched as she continued to pretend as if he didn't exist, just a soundless wind blowing past her.  
  
Alec ran his fingers along the bunches of light purple asters as he walked behind her. “Does he not know how much this is hurting me?”  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned quickly to look at him, her eyes narrowed in on him with a rage. “How dare you?”  
  
Alec straightened up and brought his hand down to his side, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her sharp words.  
  
“No. Don’t you say a word. Just stop and listen to me. You have hurt Magnus more than you could possibly know. He trusted you, he actually had feelings for you and you just tossed them aside. So excuse me for not giving a damn that you are ‘hurting’ over this.” She made air quotations with her fingers to drive in the fact that she didn’t believe a word he was saying. “You don't deserve Magnus. He deserves better than this. So I will not tell Magnus I saw you here, I won’t tell him what you said, because he doesn’t need this right now. And I would appreciate it if you would quit following me around and I would appreciate it even more if you would leave him alone. Stop trying to defend yourself and stop trying to explain your way around this.”  
  
She stepped in close to him. Her eyes held a sadness in them and she swallowed before speaking in a quiet, pleading voice, “Just, please, let him go.”  
  
And with those words she turned away and stormed out of the flower shop.

  
\---

  
Catarina walked in, a brown box resting on her hip while she struggled with the keys in the lock.  
  
“Magnus, package with your name on it from a little town called Las Vegas!” She called out across the loft.  
  
Magnus moved Chairman over and rose from the couch. “I never want to hear the words ‘Las Vegas’ ever again.”  
  
He went over to the kitchen counter where she left the package. The return label said it was from ‘ _With Love Photography, LLC_ ’. He took a knife from the butcher block and cut the box open, curious to see what it could possibly be.  
  
He pushed the packing beans out of the way and slowly lifted out a white silk album. On the window in the front was a picture of Magnus and Alec, smiling side by side at the altar. He reached further into the box and pulled out a disc with the title ‘ _Alexander and Magnus Lightwood Wedding Video’_. His stomach lurched and he dropped the contents back into the box.  
  
“What was it?” Catarina asked as she came up behind him, removing her earrings. “Oh God.”  
  
Magnus closed the box and pushed it back further on the counter. “I’m not dealing with this today.”  
  
Catarina shook her head. “Not today.”  
  
Magnus stared at the box and chewed on his lip. The heart shattering pain returned, shooting through this chest. Why was Alec everywhere? Why couldn’t he get rid of him? He had tried everything he could to forget about Alec but he resigned himself to believe that the pain of losing him would probably be something he would have to live with. Magnus was not sure it would be possible for him to ever fall out of love with Alec, he had turned out to be the love of his life.  
  
“You okay, hon?” Catarina asked quietly, successfully pulling him back from falling into a spiraling pit of despair.  
  
Magnus took in a deep breath, buried the pain, exhaled loudly and then put on the best false smile he could muster. “Splendidly spectacular, my dear.”  
  
“If you say so.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek, her eyes telling him that she didn't believe a word he said but she wasn't going to probe any further. She gave him a small smile before retiring to her room.  
  
He heard the door to her room close and he let out a shaky breath. He had made it six hours without thinking about Alec today...and that was only because he had spent his day holed up with Chairman watching a documentary on medieval torture devices.  
  
Correction, it had only been two hours. He had seen something in the documentary, an interesting fact he thought Alec would like to know, and he caught himself typing out a text to him. He had quickly scolded himself, deleted the message and threw his phone far away from him.  
  
He had tried to keep himself busy these past few weeks to keep himself from thinking about what actually happened. If he allowed himself to think about how he had found the love of his life and then lost him, he would have to remember that he never actually had Alec. He would have to remember that it all had been a charade and he had been unknowingly playing a role in it.  
  
He couldn’t let his mind go there. He had to forget. He had to do whatever he could to forget.  
  
“Cat?” Magnus called out to her, walking up to her closed door.  
  
“Yeah?” She called back from her room.  
  
“Let’s go out tonight. That new club is opening and we haven’t been dancing in ages.” Magnus opened her door and stood in her doorway, holding his hands together, begging her with his sad eyes.  
  
He caught her just as she was stepping into her pajama bottoms, she stood there staring at him. “Seriously? You want to go out tonight? Right now?”  
  
Magnus shrugged sheepishly. “I could use the distraction.”  
  
Catarina pondered the idea and then stepped out of her pajama pants. “Fine, I’ll get dressed and call Raphael. We promised to invite him out, remember?”  
  
“I do! It will be nice to see his adorable scowling face. I’ll go get dressed.” Magnus hurried over to his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
He walked up to his closet and tried to decide on an outfit for tonight. He found he didn’t seem to particularly care so much about the outfit, he was only going out to forget his worries and have a good time with Catarina and Raphael, after all.  
  
His eyes made their way over to the small empty space at the far end of his closet, the space he had cleared out for Alec. The gaping hole stood out as a constant reminder of that small, blissful place in time when Alec brought four suits over just in case he ever needed them after a night together. The happier point in time when Magnus had thought their relationship was moving forward towards a future.  
  
The week following the wedding, Magnus had all of Alec’s suits sent to him. He couldn’t bear to meet up with him in person, to see his face and be reminded of what he couldn't have. Magnus always considered himself to be a strong person but even he wasn’t that strong. Catarina had offered to do it for him but he didn’t want to put her in a place where she would have to answer questions in his place. So he had them sent through a delivery business, with no note and no parting words.  
  
Only one sign of Alec remained in his apartment: a black t-shirt. The same one Alec gave to him the morning after their night in Vegas. It was folded neatly in his top drawer and Magnus would never admit out loud the number of times he pulled it out and buried his face in the material, hoping each time that he would discover that Alec’s scent still lingered on it; and each time he was left wanting, so he would fold it, place it back in its drawer, and cry.  
  
Alec had called him every day that first week and sent countless texts, which Magnus deleted without reading. The following week the calls and texts were still coming in but there were fewer and by week three, there were only a handful. Three days ago was the last time Alec had tried to call. Three days was the longest he had gone and Magnus wondered if he had finally given up on trying to explain himself. As if he could explain his way out of this.  
  
The now familiar twisting feeling of loss returned.  
  
Magnus walked up to his closet and shoved the hanging clothes over to fill up the space. He had to erase every sign that Alec had been in his life.  
  
He pulled out a simple outfit of black pants and a red silk button up shirt, and changed into it before applying his makeup.  
  
Magnus stared at his reflection and took a deep breath.  
  
“You can do this, Magnus,” he said to himself, “you can forget about Alexander Lightwood.”  
  
He stood up and straightened his back. Here went another try at spending an entire night without thinking about Alec.

  
\---

  
Alec heard his front door open and shut loudly with a crash. It could only be two people and the footsteps would tell him who. He waited a moment and then he heard the heels clicking against his hardwoods. Izzy.  
  
“Alec!?” She shouted as she turned the corner.  
  
Alec turned around on the sofa to look her, his arm resting on the back. “Yeah?”  
  
Isabelle crossed her arms, her nose scrunching up in a grimace at him. “You look disgusting.”  
  
“Thanks, it’s good to see you too,” Alec said, scratching at his overgrown beard and turning back around to face the tv.  
  
Isabelle rolled her eyes. “You can’t just lock yourself up in your apartment forever, Alec.”  
  
Alec took a sip of his beer and smiled at her.  
  
“Watch me.” He challenged.  
  
Church came out of the back room and jumped onto the couch beside Alec with a heavy thud.  
  
“Ugh. You’ve become one of those pathetic owners that starts to resemble their pet.”  
  
“So I’ve become an adorable mess of hair?” Alec kissed Church on the nose and relaxed back onto the couch and hit play on his remote.  
  
“That’s not the description I was going for but whatever you say.” She walked around the couch and stood beside his TV.  
  
He could see her out of his periphery as he tried to focus on the screen. She kept her arms crossed and tapped her foot impatiently, watching him.  
  
Alec sighed. “What do you want, Izzy?”  
  
“I came over to tell you that we’re going out tonight. All of us.” Isabelle picked up an old candy bar wrapper from the floor and crumpled it up in her hands.  
  
“Not happening. I just started this documentary on medieval torture devices.” Alec gestured at the screen with his beer bottle.  
  
“Ugh, you are so pathetic.” Isabelle walked over to the tv and pressed the power button.  
  
“What the hell, Izzy?” Alec said, his voice rising with irritation.  
  
“Alec, I get it, you’re going through a rough time right now and life is shit for you.”  
  
That’s putting it mildly, he thought.  
  
He rested back against the couch and shrugged in agreement. “Exactly, so why do you think I want to go to some club with you? One, I hate those places. Two, I’m not in the best mood if you haven't noticed. Three, I’m kind of busy at the moment.”  
  
“Four, like I said, you look gross,” Izzy said angrily her eyes narrowed in on him. She kept tapping her foot angrily, the sound of her heel clicking loudly.  
  
Alec could tell she was ready to fight over this. The thought made him angry. His siblings knew what this situation was doing to him, they knew how hurt he was, why did they keep pretending like they would be any better off if it were them? Why couldn’t they just let him work through it on his own time?  
  
“Five, I have good reason,” Alec snapped back angrily, losing his patience.  
  
She planted her hands on her hips, angry and not backing down. “Six, you smell like shit.”  
  
Alec stood up from the couch, upsetting the bowl of popcorn he had been holding in his lap, causing Church to jump down in surprise.  
  
“Seven, the love of my life is gone, he won’t talk to me and there’s not a goddamn thing I can do to get him back!” Alec shouted.  
  
He heard his shout echo off the walls, it rung out at him in Izzy’s wide eyes and the way she took a tiny step back away from him.  
  
Alec dropped down to the couch, his guilt rising in him from yelling at his sister. This wasn’t what they did, this wasn’t how they talked to each other.  
  
He hung his head down and rubbed at his eyes with his hand, trying to rid the gritty feeling in them. His eyes were always red and dry from the nights of crying.  
  
“Izzy...this isn’t just some rough patch. I’m fucking miserable.” His voice was shaking, no longer showing the strength he had earlier.  
  
She sat down next to him and laid her hand gently on his back. “Alec...I didn’t mean to imply that you weren’t in pain. I just - I want more for you. I don’t like seeing you like this. I just want to take you out and see you smile again.”  
  
He let the circles she was rubbing on his back calm him, he nodded and wiped at his eyes, pushing back the tears that had somehow started back up again. He thought he would eventually run out but they would always show up when he least expected them to. He understood what she was saying, he really did, he knew that they only meant well and that he would be doing the same if it were any of his siblings.  
  
“After that first day, you- you shut me out, Alec. You don’t talk to me anymore. I want to be here for you, I want to help you but I can't if you won't even talk to me.” He felt her small hand grip onto his arm and he took her hand in his.  
  
“I talk to you,” he said quietly.  
  
“No, Alec. You don’t.” He looked down at her and he could see the sadness in her eyes and the tears that she was holding back so that she could be strong for him.  
  
He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do from here.”  
  
Isabelle rested her head on his arm. “You just have to pick yourself up. There’s no cure for heartache, only time, and even then it doesn’t always go away. It becomes something you learn to bear, you smile through it and eventually...one day, it gets easier to live with.”  
  
Alec pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly. She was right, he had been shutting everyone out and that wasn’t what he needed right now. It felt good to have someone to talk to, someone he could express his feelings to and get the weight off of his chest.  
  
“I know it seems ridiculous because it was barely over a month but I have never fallen so hard and so quickly for anyone like that before,” Alec admitted to her.  
  
“It’s not ridiculous. I fully believe in love at first sight. When you know, you know.” She squeezed him back and patted his back reassuringly.  
  
_When you know, you know.  
_  
She was right, again, as she often was.  
  
There was no logical explanation for why he had fallen in love with Magnus so deeply and so quickly. But then again, love is the most inexplicable emotion that humans have. He didn’t have to have a reason or an answer. All he knew was that he was in love with Magnus Bane, even after these four weeks with no contact, he wanted nothing more than to be with him again.  
  
“Will you go with us?” Isabelle asked him again, this time with her large round eyes peering up at him. She batted her eyes at him, her long, dark lashes fluttering quickly.  
  
Alec let out a small laugh. “Fine, but please, no dancing.”  
  
Isabelle smiled widely and let out a small squeal.  
  
“No dancing,” she promised, crossing her heart.  
  
Alec looked down at himself. “I should probably try to do something about all of this.”  
  
Isabelle disentangled herself from his hug and stood up from the couch. “Start with a shower, please.” She pinched her nose shut and giggled as she darted out of his reach.  
  
“Jace said he would stop by and ride with you to the club,” Isabelle said as she made her way to the front door.  
  
“Alright.” Alec waved at her and looked around the room at the mess, the sound of the door closing, announcing her exit.  
  
Church was on the floor, eating the spilled popcorn.  
  
Alec sighed and scooped him up to put him away while he got the room cleaned up.  
  
He quickly cleaned the mess up and checked the time.  
  
He didn't know why he had agreed to go to this club. Maybe he should text them later and back out, he thought.  
  
No, he was going to make them happy. That’s why he was going and that was the only reason he was willing to leave the comfort of his apartment.  
  
If he was being completely honest, he was growing tired of his family acting like this was something he should move on from. They kept trying to find reasons for him to be happy and ways for him to get past this. Like it should be easy to forget about Magnus and the love they had and completely start over.  
  
But they didn’t get it. It wasn’t easy.  
  
Everywhere he looked he saw Magnus and everything he did found a way to remind him about Magnus.  
  
The half eaten pint of Ben  & Jerry’s Half Baked ice cream that sat in his freezer where Magnus left it was freezer burnt and past the point of salvation, but Alec couldn’t bring himself to throw it away. Yes, it was trash but it was also a reminder that what he had with Magnus had been real and that their relationship was developing into something more.  
  
There were signs of him all throughout his apartment, like in the potted succulents that Magnus bought for him that now sat by the windows, or the slightly rearranged furniture that was ‘better for the feng shui’ of his apartment.  
  
He was all over Alec’s bedroom, to the point where Alec had started sleeping on his couch most nights just so that he wouldn’t have to face the reality that for a small point in time he had had everything he ever wanted.  
  
Magnus’ presence was on the dresser in his bedroom as a necklace that had been broken during one of their nights of lovemaking, he was in the bathroom as his favorite mouthwash that he bought and left over. He was on the nightstand where he had had left his ‘emergency snack bucket’ for those nights when they didn’t want to leave bed during a particularly addictive documentary. He was in the top drawer of Alec’s dresser as a silky black shirt that was left here amongst other clothing items. Worst of all, he was on Alec’s pillow, where the scent of his hair and a dusting of glitter remained as a constant reminder of his absence.  
  
Everything everywhere reminded him of Magnus and there was no escaping it.  
  
Alec took a shower and tried not to picture their time together in here or how cold the tile felt against his back when Magnus held him there as he kissed him slowly.  
  
He washed quickly and got out before he could dwell too much on the thoughts.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror, hollow eyes with dark circles, a beard that was soft from four weeks without a shave.  
  
“You’re so pathetic,” he said to himself as he got out his clippers, “he doesn’t want you. If he did, he would answer your calls.”  
  
Saying the truth out loud hurt in places he didn't know heartache could reach. It gutted him, left him feeling empty, and made his chest burn as if he were drowning. This heartache had become an all-encompassing pain that he was cursed to live with. He pushed through it everyday, each day worse than the day before.  
  
He wiped the tears that fell from his eyes and stared at his reflection. “Pick yourself back up, Alec.”  
  
He trimmed his beard and cleaned it up before moving on to trying to style his hair that was in desperate need of a cut.  
  
Alec went to his closet, grabbed the first thing he could find that relatively matched and waited for Jace to come for him.

  
\---

  
Magnus and Catarina arrived at the club a good time after its opening so the line was no longer wrapped around the building. They made their way over to the bar where they spotted Raphael. He waved at them and pointed at the drinks waiting on the bar top for them.  
  
“Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss, it has been too long. I was beginning to think you two moved out of the city, but then I saw your insufferable face in the wedding brochures and I knew you were just avoiding me,” Raphael said to them with a pointed glare.  
  
“Oh don’t be ridiculous, Raphael. We’ve been busy, that’s all,” Magnus said taking a sip of his drink. “After all, who wouldn't want to see this adorable, grumpy face?” Magnus pinched Raphael’s cheek, causing his friend to give him an eye roll as he swatted Magnus’ hand away.  
  
Catarina giggled and kissed Raphael on the cheek. “It’s good to see you.”  
  
“How’s the catering world going for you? You said you see my face in the wedding brochures, does that mean you’re finally taking my advice and going into the wedding industry?” Magnus smiled at him over his glass of whiskey and coke.  
  
Raphael simply shrugged as he sipped his drink. “I’m still considering it.”  
  
“Your food is delicious and we would advertise the hell out of you! What do you have to lose?” Magnus had been trying to convince Raphael to expand his catering business to the wedding industry for three years now.  
  
Raphael just shrugged again and took a long gulp of his drink. “I’ll keep you posted on that.”  
  
Magnus rolled his eyes and dropped the subject, knowing when to back off. He went back to his drink.  
  
Catarina danced in place at the bar, her straw not leaving her lips as she quickly downed her drink.  
  
They continued to chat and catch up on recent events in each other’s lives, Magnus being careful to leave out almost all details about Alec. He simply told Raphael that he had dated someone and that it was over now. Raphael gave him a knowing look as if he knew there were more to the story but he quickly dropped the topic once Catarina shook her head at him behind Magnus’ back.  
  
Raphael told them about his catering business, how business had been lately, and he quickly threw in the fact that he had still not met anyone that he could see a future with.  
  
Catarina groaned and sipped on her drink. “Welcome to our club.”  
  
Magnus stared into his cup, slowly stirring the remaining ice. He had found someone he could see a future with. He had actually planned an entire future with him. The problem, as it always seemed to be, was that no one could ever seem to see a future with him. Magnus wasn’t sure why no one ever viewed him as a permanent person for their life. When he was, in fact, devoted and loyal to a fault.  
  
“What's up, Magnus?” Raphael asked him, snapping him out of his daze.  
  
“Nothing, just noticing that my drink is empty. Need another,” Magnus said as he slammed the empty glass on the bar top and leaned over waiting for the bartender to notice him.  
  
The bartender was quick to mix him up another whiskey and coke and Magnus turned his attention back to his friends who had returned to their conversation.  
  
The music was loud and the chatter of the crowd was deafening. This was what was supposed to help him forget but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about Alec. He could even hear his beautiful laughter carrying over to him.  
  
He closed his eyes and remembered the laughter they would share together. The nights of belly aching jokes they would make as they watched tv together. He could hear the sound perfectly, it was as if Alec were here beside him now and the thought of that never being a reality again cut into him deeply.  
  
He opened his eyes and still he could hear his laughter. He looked around at the dance floor almost expecting to see Alec’s tall form towering over everyone. Instead, his eyes landed on a table on the outskirts of the dance floor.  
  
He couldn’t believe he was seeing him here.  
  
Alec was laughing at something Izzy said and Magnus could see his happiness in the way his eyes wrinkled, and as he tried to catch his breath. Magnus felt as if the floor dropped out from beneath him. Of all places in the entire city and they had to end up at the same club together.  
  
Catarina nudged Magnus and leaned in. “I’m going to the bathroom. Dance with me when I get back?”  
  
Magnus tore his eyes away from Alec and smiled at his friend. “You got it.”  
  
Raphael put his hand up. “What am I? Chopped liver?”  
  
Magnus turned away from Alec and was sure to direct his back to him. He didn’t want Alec to see him here. He wanted to pretend as if Alec didn’t even exist. He was just a regular guy at the club, having a good time with some of his oldest friends. He would not let the Alec sighting throw him out of his good mood.  
  
Magnus laughed along and petted Raphael’s arm.  
  
“Aw poor baby Raphael is jealous that I got chosen over him,” Magnus said teasingly with a wink.  
  
Raphael let out a sharp laughter and tugged at the lapels of his suit jacket. “Please, I could find anyone to dance with here.”  
  
Magnus laughed. “Of course you could.”  
  
Raphael’s eyes focused behind him in curiosity. Magnus was about to turn and ask what it was when he felt a breath of air kiss over the nape of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine when a husky voice he would recognize anywhere came from over his shoulder, dangerously close to his ear.  
  
“Magnus?”

  
\--

  
Alec was happy that he had let them convince him to get out. It turned out that time with his family was exactly what he needed. Everyone had greeted him normally, no pitying glances at him for what happened with Magnus. It was as if everything had returned to the way things were.  
  
He let himself indulge in a few drinks and was glad to find that Izzy was serious about keeping her ‘no dancing’ promise. She and Clary found their way to the dance floor together and had left the men alone at the table for a while before joining them again.  
  
Izzy was now telling a story about something that happened at work and as gruesome as the content matter was, Alec couldn't help but laugh at the imagery.  
  
“So here I am, standing in this puddle of bodily fluid and I’m slipping! I’m reaching out to catch on to whatever I can but if I grab my work cart, my instruments would go flying.”  
  
“What’d you do!?” Clary asked, a look of disgust on her face but her cheeks tinged red from laughter.  
  
“Naturally, I did what any normal, sane person would do,” Izzy paused for effect, “I grabbed onto the cadaver.”  
  
“No!”  
  
“Ugh!”  
  
“Ew!”  
  
“Oh my god! That’s disgusting!”  
  
“But you could have pulled it down with you!” Clary had her hands over her mouth now in shock.  
  
“I clearly wasn’t thinking and now I realize that the exam table is bolted to the floor so it couldn’t have possibly knocked anything over onto me and I could have grabbed it.”  
  
Isabelle sipped her fruity cocktail. “But at least Peter was able to save a damsel in distress one last time before going six feet under.”  
  
Clary’s lip curled up at the comment.  
  
Alec laughed and slowly had a sip of his drink.  
  
Yes, he was very glad he had come out tonight.  
  
He looked across the dance floor and watched as the group of people danced together. He kept scanning the room and stopped suddenly when he spotted the beautiful, angular profile he would recognize anywhere.  
  
Magnus.  
  
Magnus was here with another man and he was laughing. He looked happy and relaxed. He was touching the other man so easily and so openly.  
  
Alec felt his body go cold, a pang of dread hitting him in his gut.  
  
“Alec?” Izzy questioned him. “Hello? Earth to Alec.”  
  
Alec looked over at her slowly. “Hm?”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Her eyes grew concerned as she took in the shocked look on his face.  
  
“Uh- Nothing. It’s just- it's Magnus. He’s over there,” Alec rambled out, shaking his head and looking down to focus on his drink.  
  
Everyone at the table quieted down and looked over in the direction Alec had been staring at.  
  
Isabelle rested a gentle hand on his arm. “You okay?” She asked quietly.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna- I’m gonna go.” Alec tossed his drink back and swallowed it in one large gulp, his face wincing from the alcohol.  
  
“Want me to go with you?” Jace asked, already trying to move out from his spot between Clary and Simon.  
  
“No. I’m fine. I’m okay. You guys stay and have a good time. I’ll uh- I’ll call you tomorrow.” Alec waved at them and then turned to leave.  
  
He passed the crowd of dancers, the overwhelming scent of perfume, cologne and sweat washing over him.  
  
When he had left the table, he had fully intended on leaving the club but he found himself heading in the direction of the bar, making a direct line to Magnus. He had to see him, he had to hear his voice, he had to know if he was happy, if he was okay.  
  
He stood what was perhaps too close to Magnus, he was so close he could now smell his familiar scent of citrus and mint. Alec knew that if he were to bury his nose in the soft bed of Magnus’ hair, he would find citrus; if he ran his nose along the length of his neck, he would find the blended aroma of mint and the lingering hint of the citrus from his hair. But he couldn't do that, he had to remind himself that Magnus didn't want that. He no longer wanted to feel Alec’s body close to his or have Alec breathe him in again as if he were the only air left to breathe.  
  
Alec swallowed nervously and let out a low breath.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
He saw the way Magnus stiffened at the sound of his voice and he hated that Magnus’ body would react to him in this way, when not that long ago the sound of his voice would elicit an entirely different reaction from him. Before, he could see the way Magnus’ body melted at his touch, relaxed at the sound of his voice and now it seemed to make him uncomfortable.  
  
Magnus turned slowly around to face him and on his face was neither surprise nor happiness to see him.

Alec felt his throat thicken as he struggled to swallow, and he realized what a mistake this had been. He should have gone home. He should have let this go, he should have let Magnus go.  
  
Instead he had to witness the subtle shift Magnus made, moving his body away from him and how he sucked in a breath as if the sight of Alec were the last thing he ever wanted to see.  
  
“Alec, I didn’t expect to see you here,” Magnus said curtly, his voice devoid of any emotion or lingering feelings.  
  
“H-how have you been?” Alec stuttered out nervously, sounding stupid to his own ears.  
  
Magnus smiled, but it wasn’t his usual smile full of life and laughter. It was cold and sharp. It was a smile that was meant to hurt him. “I’ve been great. You?”  
  
Alec looked down at his feet before answering. “I’ve uh- I’ve been...okay.”  
  
Alec glanced at the man standing behind Magnus at the bar and then looked back at Magnus.  
  
Magnus nodded and then turned quickly to the dark haired man. “How rude of me. Alec, this is Raphael. Raphael, this is Alec, he’s...we used to know each other.”  
  
Alec felt the sting of his introduction hit him like a slap in the face. Magnus was treating him like a complete stranger and the indifference in his tone cut inside him like a knife.  
  
The man, Raphael, nodded at him. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Raphael’s voice was deep and mysterious. He had smooth skin, lightly tanned and eyes so dark, they were piercing. Alec could see why Magnus had chosen him; with his sharp, fitted blazer that did little to hide the fact that he had a well built body underneath.  
  
Alec felt his insecurity flood him. His messy, tangled hair and constant stubble were nothing in comparison to the clean look Raphael had. He was also acutely aware of the fact that he was sure his eyes looked tired, his dark circles marking his face with his evident heartbreak, and the slightly softer midsection after four weeks of drinking beer and eating his feelings.  
  
Alec returned Raphael’s acknowledging nod and then lowered his voice to Magnus. “Could we talk privately for a minute?”  
  
Magnus glanced back at Raphael, who nodded that it was okay before turning to face the dancing crowd. Magnus shrugged his shoulder at Alec, moving a couple of paces away from where they were. “I guess it's fine.”  
  
Alec saw the way Raphael watched them out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The burning feeling of irrational jealousy pulsed through his veins.  
  
He should be the one here with Magnus, he was the one that knew what it was like to make Magnus laugh until his laughs turned into silent gasps, the one that had seen tears roll down his cheeks as he caught his breath. He was the one that had watched Magnus come undone beneath him, heard him cry out his name in pleasure, and seen the pink flush that spread across Magnus’ tanned chest as Alec would kiss his way up to his smiling lips.  
  
Magnus placed them out of earshot from Raphael and turned to face Alec, a look of boredom on his face as he looked over at the bottles of alcohol on the back bar.  
  
“Who’s that?” Alec asked with a quick nod in Raphael’s direction, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
The jealousy in him had made its way out and he knew he should reel it in. That no matter their history, he had no claim on Magnus and he couldn’t be questioning him like this.  
  
Magnus whipped his head around to look up at him. “Are you serious right now?”  
  
Alec kept his arms crossed and his hard gaze on Magnus, irrationality winning out in the end.  
  
Magnus laughed, the sound harsh and mocking and shook his head. “No, Alec. You have no right to question me like this. Not after what you did.”  
  
“What I did?” Alec asked just as Magnus turned away and headed back towards Raphael.  
  
Alec saw Magnus lean in and say something to Raphael and then he continued his way towards the exit.  
  
Raphael took a step forward, his eyes angry as they landed on Alec. He felt Raphael grab onto his sleeve to stop him from going after Magnus, his low voice calm in his threat, “I think you should stay here.”  
  
Anger flooded him at the touch. “Get your hand off me,” Alec snapped out and he jerked his arm away from Raphael’s grasp, keeping his pace and trying to forge his way past the groups of drunk dancers by the bar.  
  
He finally made it out of the club and he spotted Magnus standing at the end of the block with his arm in the air, hailing a taxi.  
  
“Magnus, wait!” Alec called after him.  
  
Alec ran down to meet him, his long strides closing the distance between them quickly. “Magnus, stop, please, we need to talk.”  
  
Magnus dropped his arm and turned to face him. His once indifferent face now set in anger. “No, Alec, what you need to do is leave me alone. I can't believe you even had the audacity to speak to me tonight.”  
  
“Magnus, I had to-”  
  
Magnus balled his fists and let out a scoff. “How dare you come up to me and question me about who I’m with? You have no right!”  
  
Alec threw his hands up. “I know! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked you that, it's none of my business but seeing you with him... I-I was jealous and it just came out.”  
  
Magnus let out a small burst of laughter. “ _Jealous_.”  
  
“Yes, Magnus, I was jealous,” Alec said breathlessly. “I saw you in there and the way you smiled at him. And then you just...you treated me as if you didn’t even know me.”  
  
“That’s the thing. I don’t know you, Alec,” Magnus snapped out as the taxi cab pulled up to the curb. “I thought I did but clearly I was wrong.”  
  
“What? How can you say that?”  
  
Magnus opened the back door of the cab and made his way to get in.  
  
Alec started towards him but stopped when he saw Magnus put his hand up. “Magnus, just stop for a minute and talk to me. Let me explain.”  
  
“There's nothing to talk about. Just go.” Magnus got in the cab and slammed the door.

  
\---

  
Catarina crawled into bed with Magnus, he could feel the bed shifting underneath her weight. He stretched, rolled onto his side and tried to rub the sleep away from his eyes.  
  
“Rise and shine,” Catarina sang softly and sweetly.  
  
Magnus wrapped himself up in his blanket up to his neck. “Ugh. Do I have to?”  
  
“According to your phone alarm that’s going off on the living room table, I’d say...yeah, you gotta.” She pulled open one of his eyelids and he swatted at her hand.  
  
“I’m up, I’m up.” Magnus groaned and arched his back off the bed, stretching again before finally opening his eyes to look at her. She was smiling, her face refreshed and bright like the morning person she was.  
  
“Raphael told me what happened. I figured since there was no text you probably needed to be alone for a bit.” Catarina brought her hand to her hair and slowly coiled a dark curl around her finger.  
  
“Yeah. I'm sorry I left like that but I couldn't be there anymore and I had to get away from him.”  
  
“What'd he say?”  
  
Magnus laughed a little and wiped at his face again. “Ah. Before or after his jealous questioning of Raphael?”  
  
Catarina rolled her eyes. “The nerve. After, I guess.”  
  
“That he wanted to talk, that he wanted to explain.”  
  
Catarina groaned out of frustration. “Can he not sing a different tune by now?”  
  
Magnus looked at her, one of his brows going up in confusion. “What do you mean?”  
  
Catarina’s eyes widened as she realized what she had let slip. She turned to lie on her back and let out a sigh, her hands still working on twirling a curl around her finger. “I bumped into him when I was out looking at flowers for the York wedding. He followed me around, begging me to hear him out and to get you to talk to him.”  
  
“What? Why didn't you tell me?”  
  
“Because I didn't want to hurt you! You had finally gotten to a place where you weren't crying all the time and I didn't want to bring that back.”  
  
Magnus understood why she would keep this from him, she was always trying to protect him. “What'd you tell him?”  
  
“I told him he hurt you and that he needed to stop trying to explain himself. I told him to leave us alone.” Catarina unwound the curl from her finger and turned onto her side again. “Was I wrong to do that?”  
  
Magnus shook his head.  
  
Why was Alec so adamant on explaining this to him as if the annulment papers weren't explanation enough?  
  
He felt Catarina pat his arm. “You need to take the morning off for yourself. Go get some coffee and have your nails done.”  
  
Magnus looked at his nails with their chipping polish. He grimaced and then nodded. “I could do with a good manicure right about now.”  
  
Catarina smiled at him and sat up. “I'll meet with the caterer and florists you have scheduled today. You go take some time for yourself and don't worry about a thing, okay?”  
  
Magnus sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed. “Thanks, Cat.”  
  
He got dressed in his comfortable joggers and a t-shirt. There was no sense in getting dressed to impress for coffee and a manicure.  
  
The streets were already full with busy commuters walking in hurried paces on their way to work. Magnus turned the corner and walked into the Starbucks. He quickly joined the line, filing in behind the other people who also needed their early morning caffeine fix.  
  
The baristas were working quickly and calling out name after name. Magnus was impressed at their ability to keep calm in the midst of this morning chaos. Magnus ordered his latte and paid before taking his place with the rest of the crowd who were waiting on their drink orders.  
  
“ _Jace!_ ” The barista called out loudly.  
  
A flash of blonde, slicked backed hair stood out in the crowd. Magnus saw Jace smile at the barista and take his cup of coffee from the counter. He was holding his cell phone up to his ear with his shoulder while he added his cream and sugar over in the corner just a few steps away from where Magnus stood.  
  
“Yes, Alec, I know I’m late. Dial it down a notch, I’ll handle the account when I get there .”  
  
Like always, Magnus’ heart clenched at hearing Alec's name. Hearing it from Jace made it clench just that much tighter.  
  
It brought to the forefront of his memory, thoughts that he would have rather left buried deep in the far recesses of his mind: Alec’s hand in his as they slept, the heat from Alec’s body when he held him at night, the way Alec’s laughter sounded raspy in the morning, the stimulating conversations they would have late at night over anything and everything. Then Alec’s voice coming from behind him last night all deep and saying his name in the beautiful way only he could say it. Alec’s hazel eyes that didn’t waver in their gaze on him. It had all hit Magnus so quickly and he had been wholly unprepared. He had somehow convinced himself that he could get over Alec or at least move on enough to not lose his breath at the sight of him but last night had proven he was still very much in love with him.  
  
“Magnus!” The barista slid the latte onto the counter amongst the other completed orders.  
  
Magnus saw Jace look up from his spot at the counter, his blue and brown eyes locking in on him. “Alec, I gotta go.”  
  
Magnus grabbed his drink from the counter and pushed past the customers near the exit. First Clary, then Alec, and now Jace. Magnus heard Jace call out his name and he kept walking at a brisk pace; he headed in what he knew was the opposite direction of their office. Jace wouldn’t chase after him for long, not with Alec surely keeping tabs on his time.  
  
He made it to the end of the block and crossed the street just before the flashing walk sign changed. His nail salon was only a few more blocks away and he no longer heard Jace calling after him. He carefully sipped his latte and slowed his pace to a casual walk. He spotted the welcoming sign of his favorite nail salon and let out a weary sigh. This would be a much needed dose of relaxation.  
  
He opened the door and smiled at the receptionist he had come to know so well. “Have time for a manicure?”  
  
She smiled and said ‘of course’, they always had time to fit him in. She gestured for him to sit at the table where a nail technician waited patiently for him.  
  
Magnus walked over and sat down, letting the nail technician take his hands and begin his work.  
  
“Magnus?”  
  
Magnus looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar pitch black hair cascading over tan shoulders. He felt frozen inside. Two chance encounters with Lightwoods in one day, in the same hour. It was definitely a Monday.  
  
Magnus simply shifted in his seat, the nail technician was holding his hand and was filing his nails so there was no where Magnus could run this time.  
  
He made a mental note to find a different neighborhood he and Cat could move into once their lease was up before shifting his body slightly to face her.  
  
“Isabelle, what an unexpected surprise,” Magnus said, a false smile on his face and his voice going up to a higher pitch.  
  
Her brows dropped and she smirked at him. “Don’t bullshit me. I know I’m probably one of the last people you wanted to run into.”  
  
“It’s nothing personal, love.” Magnus looked down and noticed her feet were bare and her toes had been polished a deep red.  
  
She gave him a quick smile and then looked down at her hands. “How are you holding up?”  
  
Magnus looked over at the hand that was currently being worked on. This wasn’t a conversation he wanted to be having at all, let alone in the nail salon. “I’m holding up just fine.”  
  
“Alec said he saw you last night at Pandemonium. Did you talk to him?”  
  
One of the salon employees brought out a chair for her to sit in beside Magnus.  
  
Damn them and their excellent customer service, Magnus thought.  
  
“Just for a moment, actually.”  
  
Isabelle stared at him, she was waiting for him to continue.  
  
“It didn’t go so well.”  
  
Her left brow raised at this and she shifted in closer.  
  
Magnus sighed. “Isabelle, I appreciate you wanting to check in on me but really, I’ll be fine. I am fine.” Magnus corrected. “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
She scratched at her nose before leaning in, her elbows resting on her knees. “See, the thing is, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Alec.”  
  
Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. The nail technician looked back down at his task, trying to hide the fact that he was definitely listening in on their conversation.  
  
Isabelle straightened up in her seat next to him. “Look, I'm just going to say it, Alec's miserable and you need to stop ignoring him. You need to let him explain what happened and quit taking it all out on him.”  
  
“Isabelle, his explanations aren't going to make this any better. It's not going to make it hurt any less.” Magnus looked over at her and was met with her large brown eyes showing concern and understanding.  
  
“You don't know that unless you talk to him.”  
  
“If what he has to say is so good, why don’t you tell me then? What’s his explanation?” Magnus could see the war in her mind as she debated whether or not to tell him.  
  
She shook her head and carefully chose her words. “It’s not my place to tell you how Alec feels.”  
  
She stood up from her seat to leave. “Just...hear him out, Magnus.”

  
\---

  
Alec found himself wandering around the streets of the city after work. He wasn’t in the mood to go home and spend another night wasting away in front of the television so instead he decided to treat himself to a nice dinner. Now he was enjoying the lights of the buildings and the sound of the busy streets in the city that never sleeps. Sleep was something he was avoiding. Magnus had invaded his dreams now and so he was unable to escape him, even in his sleep.  
  
Alec saw the lights of a coffee shop that was nestled between a tattoo parlor and a record store. It looked inviting and he could see there were only a few guests. The fact that it was open later than most coffee shops was a pleasant discovery and he decided to go in and give it a try.  
  
Once inside, the smell of coffee and freshly baked muffins hit him. The walls were lined in books, there were couches and benches full of pillows, perfect for reading with a cup of coffee. In the far back corner was a small table, a man was seated there staring at his laptop. Alec almost looked away before he realized who it was. Ragnor.  
  
He turned to leave but stopped with his hand on the door.  
  
He steeled himself for the lashing that would probably come but he had to try. He turned and walked over to the far corner of the coffee shop where Ragnor was.  
  
Ragnor glanced up at him and then back at his computer before pausing and slowly looking back up at Alec again.  
  
“Alec.”  
  
“Hi, Ragnor.” Alec gave him a small wave and then nervously held his hands behind his back.  
  
Ragnor gestured to the seat across from him. “Have a seat.”  
  
Alec nodded and pulled out the chair to have a seat. “Thanks.”  
  
“How have you been?” Ragnor asked as he closed his laptop, giving Alec his undivided attention.  
  
Alec was not expecting this welcome from Ragnor. He had almost expected the same reaction he had received from Catarina. The three were so close, after all.  
  
“As well as can be expected, I guess,” Alec answered truthfully.  
  
Ragnor crossed his arms across his chest, leaned back in his chair and nodded slowly.  
  
“And you? How's the book coming along?” Alec asked with genuine sincerity.  
  
Ragnor shrugged his shoulder dramatically and Alec kept himself from the laughing at the very Magnus like gesture. “It’s finding its way.”  
  
“This is a very nice coffee shop. Do you come here often to write?”  
  
“It is. Being surrounded by books and coffee at any hour of the day is my idea of heaven.” Ragnor uncrossed his arms and brought his coffee up to his mouth. “I don’t think you really want to talk about this coffee shop though, do you?”  
  
Alec dropped his gaze down at the table and lightly traced a crack in the wood with his index finger. He finally looked back up at Ragnor and nodded. “How is he?”  
  
Ragnor’s lips went up into a small, knowing smile. “As well as can be expected.”  
  
“Ragnor, look,” Alec said as he sat forward, “I just want to talk to him. I want to explain what happened but he won’t listen to me…”  
  
Ragnor shook his head. “I’m not going to tell him for you, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
Alec sighed. “No, he needs to hear it from me. But I just need to find a way to convince him to hear me out.”  
  
Ragnor set his coffee cup down. “Magnus is one of the most stubborn people you will ever meet. He’s good at giving the cold shoulder and if he puts his mind to it, he can avoid you like the damn plague.”  
  
“That’s precisely what he’s doing right now,” Alec said.  
  
“I know,” Ragnor said with an eye roll. “I’ve known Magnus for a long time now. We’ve been friends since we were teenagers. And I have to say, I’ve grown tired of seeing him mope about. The both of you are obviously miserable. I don’t know what your explanation is or if it’s even a good one but Magnus should at least listen to what you have to say.”  
  
Alec’s brows shot up and he perked up in his seat. “Really? Is there any way you can get me to him? Get him to listen to me? Is that something you’d be willing to do?”  
  
Ragnor scratched lazily at the stubble along his neck while he rocked back in his seat. “I do have a key to the loft.”  
  
Ragnor then checked his watch. “And I know he and Cat are probably finished with the wedding and are in cleanup mode right now. I could probably get you into the byielding and divert Cat before Magnus makes it home.”  
  
“Ragnor, I really don’t want to put you in a position that’s going to interfere with your friendship.”  
  
Ragnor laughed. “Magnus is always mad at me about something. At least this time it will either end up in something good or if it ends up being a complete disaster...I will be buying his wine for a very long time.”  
  
Ragnor eyed Alec carefully, his eyes locked in on Alec’s as if trying to read his intentions. “You swear to me that you don’t want to hurt Magnus?”  
  
“Hurting Magnus is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I’m in love with him. I just-I want to tell him.”  
  
Ragnor nodded with a small smile. He finished off his coffee and then set to putting his things away. “Then I guess you should come with me, Romeo.”

  
\---

  
Magnus was tired after a long wedding with probably the worst bridezilla he had ever encountered during his career. Cat had bailed on him to go drink wine at Ragnor’s and Magnus was looking forward to a quiet night curled up with Chairman.  
  
He stepped off the elevator, digging his key out of his pocket. He looked up in time to see Alec rising from where he had been sitting on the floor outside of Magnus’ apartment door.  
  
Alec was here. He was just standing here in his hallway. He was wearing a blue and white patterned shirt underneath his navy blue suit. He looked tired and nervous, yet still stunning.  
  
“How did you get in here?” Magnus asked as he angrily pushed his key into the lock, not waiting for Alec’s response as he entered his loft, leaving the door open for Alec to enter behind him. He tossed his keys on the countertop before crossing the room and stopping beside the coffee table, putting distance between them.  
  
Alec shut the door quietly behind him and walked towards him, stopping short of Magnus, obviously noticing that Magnus was trying to keep his distance. “Ragnor let me in.”  
  
Magnus let out an angry breath.  
  
“Please don’t be upset with him. It’s my fault, I asked him to, practically begged him. If you’re going to be mad at anyone, let that be me,” Alec added in quickly.  
  
Magnus crossed his arms and shrugged a shoulder, he would deal with Ragnor later. “What do you want, Alec?”  
  
Alec closed his eyes and pursed his lips as if to let the harsh words hit him.  
  
He sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes, a look of sadness clouding his usually bright eyes; he swallowed nervously and rubbed his thumb into his palm. He took another small step in Magnus’ direction.  
  
Magnus knew he should take a step back, that he should move away and not let Alec penetrate his barriers like this.  
  
“I just want to talk. I’ve been trying to talk to you for a month now, Magnus,” Alec spoke, his voice defeated and quiet.  
  
“I know. I thought you would get the hint after the first week of unreturned calls and texts...or you know, a couple of weeks ago at the club when I asked you to leave me alone,” Magnus bit out sharply.  
  
Alec flinched at the words. “I’m so sorry if I hurt you, Magnus, you have to know that I would never do that intentionally.”  
  
“I get it, Alec. I’m a lot to take in. I was just some reckless mistake, a one-night stand that lasted too long and wore out his welcome.” Magnus held his breath, willing his tears to not betray him in this moment when he so desperately needed his strength. “I get why you want the annulment. What we had...It was fun, but we can’t expect to continue playing this game and to keep pretending it’s love.”  
  
Alec looked up at him suddenly, a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away and cleared his throat. “Pretend? Is that all this was for you...some game you were playing at?”  
  
“Wasn’t it though?” Magnus asked him, the tears now stinging in his eyes. He thought of the reason they were in this position, the papers that Magnus had forced himself to sign, the dreams he had thrown away when he dropped those papers on Alec’s desk. This was all Alec’s choice and Magnus could not let him continue to drag this out, they needed to end it once and for all.  
  
“No-how could you say that? What we had was-it was…” Alec stammered out, his hands trembling as he tried to explain.  
  
Magnus shook his head quickly. “It doesn't matter what it was.”  
  
“It matters to me,” Alec said, his voice deep and shaking from the tears he was crying.  
  
The sound of Alec’s broken voice caused Magnus’ heart to break. He hated the sound, he wanted to hear Alec’s clear, assured voice again with all of its kindness and strength, he didn’t want to hear Alec sound this way.  
  
Magnus blinked his eyes quickly, the tears flooding his eyes and threatening to escape. No, he shouldn’t want that. He should want this to end, he should want the pain to end.  
  
He drew in a deep breath. He wouldn’t give in so easily, he couldn’t let himself get hurt again.  
  
“It doesn’t though, not anymore. What he had, it’s all over now. We're over,” Magnus’ voice quavered and he swallowed quickly, hoping to hide the sound from Alec.  
  
Alec sucked in a small, shaking breath and nodded, his face wet with tears. He paced and brought his hand up to cover his mouth. He nodded again and let out another shaky breath.  
  
“Very well then,” his voice was raspy as he turned to walk towards the door.  
  
Magnus shook his head again. He had tried so hard to keep up his walls, the reliable shield he depended on to protect him from heartache over the years, but seeing Alec this way, hearing his trembling voice shake had crumbled his resolve. Magnus closed his eyes and turned his back, waiting for the sound of the door that would let him know that he had truly lost Alec forever.  
  
The sound of Alec’s footsteps halted.  
  
“You know what? No. It’s not-it’s not over, Magnus, not for me.”  
  
Magnus turned around to see Alec facing him, his hands anxiously rubbing together and walking towards him, a determination in his steps. He stopped within arms reach of Magnus. He brought his hand up as if to reach for him, like he used to do but he stopped himself and let his hand drop back down by his side into nervous fists.  
  
“You filed the papers.” Magnus’ words came out quietly and weaker than he had intended.  
  
His tears crept their way slowly down his cheeks despite his best efforts to keep them at bay. He so desperately wanted Alec to reach out to him again, to pull him in close and just hold him.  
  
Alec took another small step towards him, his tears glistening on his cheeks. “I didn’t send you those papers. I never wanted to file them in the first place, and I wouldn’t have sent them without talking to you first. There was an error at the office, some paralegal filed them when he wasn’t supposed to. I promise...this isn’t want I wanted.”  
  
Magnus felt his stomach drop and he brought his hands up to his head. His mind swirled as he tried to make sense of it all, passing over every detail from that night; how sure he had been at first that Alec was sincere and then how sure he had been that it had all been a charade.  
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head softly in disbelief. “But that night...you said you needed to talk to me.”  
  
He looked back at Alec; his nose was red, his cheeks spotted pink and his eyes slightly bloodshot from the tears he was crying. “It was a terrible mistake that has caused so much pain.”  
  
Alec wiped his eyes and drew out the envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. He looked down at them and held them with hesitation. He looked back up at Magnus and sniffed back his runny nose. “I know that doesn’t make it okay. I know that you’re hurt and for that I am sorry.”  
  
“Alec…”  
  
“You don’t have to say or decide anything right now.” Alec looked down at the envelope, let out an unsteady breath and reluctantly laid it on the coffee table beside Magnus. “There are the papers to do with what you want. I-signed them...if you truly want out of this marriage, I won’t stop you. All I want is for you to be happy and if annulling this marriage will bring you happiness then I can live with that.”  
  
Alec turned to leave again and stopped midstep. “But, Magnus, I want to finish telling you what I was trying to say at the reception.” He turned around again and offered Magnus a small smile through his tears. “And that is, that I love you.”  
  
Magnus let out a small sob and brought the back of his hand up to cover his nose and mouth. He remembered the look in Alec’s eyes on the dance floor that night. The way he sang to him in his ear. How he held him with such tenderness and buried his face into his neck. The words he spoke softly that were interrupted, _Magnus, I_...  
  
Alec wiped the tears from his eyes and let out a single, soft laugh as he smiled at Magnus. “This-this crazy, fun, and unexpected thing between us...I want it. I want it more than anything. None of it was pretend for me. What I felt... _what I feel_ for you, it’s real and I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”  
  
Magnus looked down at the envelope, at his future, resting on the coffee table. He thought about his long talks with Ragnor, how he had encouraged him to not give up on what he and Alec had, to give Alec a chance, to hear him out. Magnus had ignored his best friend’s sound advice and instead opted to hold onto his anger and bitterness. Ragnor had been right. And now Magnus had thrown away weeks that could have been spent by Alec’s side all because he had been too afraid to take the risk.  
  
Magnus could feel his heart pounding in fear and uncertainty. He tore his eyes away from the envelope and looked back at Alec. Alec stood there, waiting patiently for Magnus to say something, a hope shining in his glistening eyes. He had put his heart out there and now his future was in Magnus’ hands.  
  
Magnus knew what he wanted to do.  
  
It was the only thing he could do.  
  
He would cast away his fear and take this heart that was being offered to him and he would give his in return.  
  
Magnus took a few more steps, stopping directly in front of Alec. He focused on calming his nerves and pushed his fear aside, replacing it with a bravery he didn’t know he had in him.  
  
Alec’s eyes lit up as Magnus approached him and he reached up hesitantly, his hand hovering between them, waiting for permission to close the distance.  
  
Magnus leaned into Alec’s open palm, letting Alec touch him after weeks of being apart. The touch was like a spark, it lit a flame that burned slowly from within, its heat coating over his skin and engulfing him. He stepped in closer, needing to have Alec close to him.  
  
Alec’s thumb swiped gently at the tear that fell from Magnus’ eye, his touch stilling the shiver that ran up Magnus’ spine.  
  
Alec swallowed as he brushed his lips across Magnus’ cheekbone. “I didn't mean to but I have fallen completely and utterly in love with you, Magnus...you have consumed me.”  
  
A small cry escaped from Magnus’ lips, his tears rushing out of him, his heart racing from the words. He felt the softness of Alec’s lips brush against his cheeks, kissing his tears away, and the scratching of his beard as he trailed across his skin.  
  
When Alec stopped and pulled away, Magnus opened his eyes and looked up at him, he brought his hand up and rested it against Alec’s chest. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Am I sure?” Alec’s voice was low with concern.  
  
“Are you sure you want me?” Magnus looked up at him, he had to know that this was real. He didn’t know if he could survive losing Alec again.  
  
Alec’s brows dropped and he brought his other hand up, cupping it around Magnus’ neck and cheeks. “Magnus...you are the one thing I’m sure of.” He leaned in, dipping his head down, stopping just before their lips touched. He lingered there, his breath falling softly against Magnus’ mouth.  
  
“Let me love you, Magnus,” Alec pleaded in a whisper against his lips.  
  
Magnus lifted his chin to meet Alec’s lips, closing the distance between them. He felt Alec’s mouth respond to his softly, his kiss unhurried as he took his time drinking Magnus in.  
  
Oh, how Magnus had missed this. This feeling of euphoria when he was in Alec’s arms, the feeling of his soft lips moving in time with his own. The way Alec’s hands held him with a gripping tenderness as he pulled him into his chest and the feeling of Alec’s heartbeat pounding against him. He had missed this so much.  
  
Magnus pulled back and kept their lips close. “I’m so sorry I shut you out and that I never gave you the chance to explain. I need you to know that it wasn’t a game for me.”  
  
Alec dropped his head down, a tear slowly rolling down his cheek. Magnus placed a finger under Alec’s chin and tipped his head back up to look at him.  
  
“You were so unexpected-in the best way. And I didn’t intend to fall in love with you, I fought it. I did everything I could to fight my feelings for you this past month because I knew that this...this is it for me. You are the one for me, Alexander, the only one I want to spend my life with.”  
  
Alec’s lips jumped up into a small smile and he closed his eyes, leaning forward and drawing their heads together. “You love me?”  
  
“So much,” Magnus breathed out.  
  
“I love you,” Alec whispered against him.  
  
Magnus smiled softly, he could feel the warmth of Alec’s breath exhaling against his lips.  
  
“I was so afraid you wouldn’t want this. That you wouldn’t want me,” Alec confessed quietly as he lightly trailed his hands along the top of Magnus’ shoulders.  
  
“I never stopped wanting you.” Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec again.  
  
Magnus pulled back and placed soft kisses along Alec’s jaw. “Even though I was supposed to hate you, even though I tried to hate you, I couldn’t.”  
  
Alec let out a small laugh. “With your stubbornness, I’m actually surprised that you failed at that task.”  
  
Magnus laughed along with him. “Yeah, well, thanks to your stubbornness, this whole mess is finally cleared up.”  
  
“You mean my determination and my unwillingness to give up on you,” Alec teased, his voice muffled against the crook of Magnus’ neck.  
  
“Stubbornness in disguise,” Magnus said with a small shrug, his head tilting to the side, allowing Alec access as he kissed on his neck.  
  
Alec laughed again, his breath tickling across Magnus’ skin. “Whatever you say.”  
  
Magnus angled his head in and pressed a kiss on Alec’s temple. “You can’t let me win so easily.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Why not?” Alec brought his head back to face Magnus. “What if I just think everything you say is right?”  
  
Magnus let out another laugh. “Believe me, I’m wrong all the time.”  
  
It was Alec’s turn to shrug. “I think you’re perfect.”  
  
Magnus playfully rolled his eyes at the comment. “Just don’t ever stop calling me out on my crap and I won’t stop calling you out on yours.”  
  
“And by ‘crap’ you mean if you decide to ignore me for four weeks…”  
  
Magnus stopped Alec’s sentence with a kiss. “Can’t we forget that happened?”  
  
Alec smiled as he kissed him back. “You literally just asked me to call you out on your crap.”  
  
“Mmm,” Magnus moaned into their kiss. “You can start doing that tomorrow.”  
  
“So we will have a tomorrow then?” Alec asked, his eyes closed and his forehead leaning down to rest against Magnus’, his smile hopeful.  
  
Magnus laced his fingers behind Alec’s neck. “We will have so many tomorrows.”  
  
“Just promise me you will talk to me next time. I always want us to be honest and open with each other,” Alec pulled Magnus into his arms, embracing him.  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Good.” Alec pulled back, the corner of his mouth jumping up into a smile. He took Magnus’ hand in his and he placed a kiss on the back of it before slowly dropping down to one knee.  
  
He reached into his pocket and Magnus saw the overhead lights reflect on the diamond wedding band that he had returned to Alec. His heart and his finger had felt empty ever since that day.  
  
Alec brought the ring to Magnus’ left hand, stopping at the tip of his ring finger. He looked up at Magnus, his hazel eyes tinted green and peering up at him beneath long lashes and raised brows. “Magnus, will you do me the honor of staying my husband?”  
  
Happiness flooded his chest, his heart pounded excitedly; Magnus smiled down at Alec and nodded. “Yes!”  
  
Alec’s smile grew to show his teeth, it crinkled around his eyes and Magnus realized just how much he had missed that smile and the happiness it held. He slid the ring down Magnus’ finger before placing another kiss to the back of his hand and standing up again.  
  
Magnus laced his fingers through Alec’s and pulled his left hand up to look at the bare fingers. “I wish I had your ring to place on your finger.”  
  
Alec placed a small kiss at the corner of Magnus’ mouth. “You can...tomorrow.”  
  
“Tomorrow,” Magnus said quietly as he brushed his lips down the length of Alec’s fingers.  
  
Magnus noticed how Alec’s body visibly shivered from the touch, goosebumps rising up across the skin of his neck. He pulled Alec in closer to him and pressed his lips against his neck in slow kisses. Alec exhaled, his hands gripping in Magnus’ hold.  
  
Magnus felt Alec’s finger under his chin guiding his face up for a kiss. He tipped his head back and let Alec kiss him, slowly at first and then deepening with an urgent need.  
  
A month had been too long to go without this, without being able to taste Alec’s sweet kisses, or feel his strong hands grab onto him with their gentle firmness.  
  
Magnus pulled Alec back to his bedroom, kissing him the entire way, not wanting to part from him out of fear that this may all be another dream for him; one of the many he had had during those long four weeks.  
  
Once inside his room, Alec made quick work with his hands at pushing Magnus’ suit jacket down his arms. His fingers were undoing the buttons of Magnus’ shirt with an urgency Magnus had never felt him have before.  
  
The silk shirt fell down his arms and onto the floor; Magnus gasped at the cool shock of Alec’s hand run down his stomach, his blunt nails dragging across the skin as they made their way down to the waist of his pants. He could feel his legs beginning to buckle from the touch, his knees weakening, his body melting at the familiar feeling of those large hands passing over him, memorizing every reaction, every dip and curve.  
  
-  
  
Alec ran his hands down the muscles that followed along Magnus’ spine. He wanted to map out every detail of Magnus’ body, trace over every inch he had been before, and rediscover every familiar place he had grown to love. He found that the muscles of Magnus’ abdomen still clenched with every pass, Magnus’ breath still hitched into their kiss whenever he would grasp onto his hip bones to move their bodies together. Everything was exactly the way he remembered but infinitely better now that he had Magnus again.  
  
Alec broke away from Magnus’ lips and kissed along his defined jaw line, making his way to Magnus’ ear lobe. He blew softly at the spot beneath his ear that always made Magnus tremble. He felt Magnus’ hands respond by gripping onto his waist, pulling him roughly against him. Magnus drug his hands up Alec’s waist and over the plains of his chest, they found their way up to his hair where he then tugged gently, guiding Alec’s mouth back to his. Magnus’ kiss was deeper now, all teeth and tongue as he pulled Alec down against him, letting their bodies crash down onto the bed behind them.  
  
Alec broke away from their kiss, his tongue darting out at Magnus’ bottom lip in a playful flick, to smile at Magnus.  
  
Alec glided his hands along Magnus thighs and went straight to the clasp of his pants. The sound of the zipper and their heavy, panting breaths the only sound in the stillness of his loft. Alec could see that Magnus was biting back his moan at the feeling of Alec’s hand run along his erection. Alec smiled to himself and placed his mouth over him in hot kisses along the fabric. He heard Magnus gasp, his fingers gripping into Alec’s hair. The gentle tug and burn of Magnus’ pull on his hair only making him want to take his time.  
  
Alec hooked his fingers under the waist band of Magnus’ pants and underwear while he slowly pulled them off, his mouth still hovering over him. Magnus shifted his hips against the mattress, desperate to break free from his pants.  
  
He kissed his way lazily along the line of Magnus’ hip bone, making his way towards Magnus’ erection. Alec paused to take in the ragged rise and fall of Magnus’ chest, his polished fingers now gripping onto the sheets. Alec returned his attention down, brushed his lips against the shaft of Magnus’ cock and up to the head that was dripping with need.  
  
Alec wrapped his lips around Magnus, the salty taste of him brushing across his tongue. He felt Magnus’ hands return to his head, tangling in the thick strands of his hair, gripping handfuls tightly as he bucked his hips up slightly, pushing himself further inside Alec’s mouth.  
  
Alec moaned and slowly bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back to finish his task of removing Magnus’ pants. He pulled off Magnus’ shoes and let them fall against the hard floor with a loud thud and then pulled Magnus’ pants down the rest of the way.  
  
-  
  
“My god,” Alec purred as he climbed on top of him and straddled his legs over Magnus’ hips. His lips were red and wet with saliva. Magnus missed the feeling of those lips enveloping him in their warm heat. He watched as Alec licked his lips and moaned, still savoring the taste of him.  
  
He could feel Alec’s hazel eyes boring down on him, raking over his body, taking in every detail.  
  
Alec was still fully dressed in his suit as he leaned forward and took Magnus’ lips against his own.  
  
Magnus arched his back up to feel Alec’s body against his and let out the moan that had been building up inside of him.  
  
“Alexander, as much as I appreciate you in a suit...” Magnus took a moment to admire Alec straddling over him, the suit pants pulling tightly over his thighs, the suit jacket slightly disheveled at the hem. He looked like he could climb off of Magnus and go right back to his office, the only sign of what they had been up to was in the wild tangles of Alec’s hair that jutted out in different directions.  
  
Alec bent forward and kissed along Magnus’ neck, his tongue licking across the dip of Magnus’ collar bone, leaving a cool chill in its wake. He pulled up and looked down at Magnus, a playful glint in his eyes. “You were saying?”  
  
Magnus sat up partially, resting on his elbows and grabbed Alec by the lapels of his jacket, tugging him down for a heated kiss.  
  
“You look so fucking good in a suit,” Magnus breathed against Alec’s lips.  
  
Magnus caught the smirk Alec gave him as he made his way down his neck with fervent kisses. “Yeah? Want me to keep it on?”  
  
Magnus bit his lip and considered the offer for a moment before shaking his head. “I think I need to see your naked body again. It’s been so long I’m afraid I’ve forgotten what it looks like.”  
  
Alec let out a small laugh and sat up completely against Magnus’ hips before rising from the bed. He kicked off his shoes and quickly unfastened his belt buckle and let his pants fall to the floor.  
  
Magnus could see the evidence of his effect on him in the swell under his underwear. Alec pushed the tight black briefs down his thighs, bending over with one hand resting on the bed to balance himself.  
  
“I definitely didn’t forget what yours looked like,” Alec said as he shrugged off his jacket and started to undo the buttons on his blue and white diamond patterned shirt.  
  
Alec went to remove his shirt, his fingers working quickly at each button. He left the shirt hanging open, perfectly revealing the dark patch of hair that spread across his chest and abdomen. He bent to remove his socks and Magnus watched the way his obliques flexed from the motion, his abs defined as he curled his way back up. Alexander had a body that appeared effortlessly sculpted, every muscle perfectly defined, his shape composed of long and lean muscles.  
  
As much as he enjoyed watching every movement of Alec’s body as he undressed himself, he needed Alec to hurry and join him in bed again. Magnus grabbed the open shirt and pulled Alec down on top of him once again.  
  
“You take way too damn long,” Magnus said, kissing Alec on his smiling lips.  
  
Alec’s firm chest was hot and pressed against him. The soft hair tickling against Magnus’ own smooth skin. Magnus slid his hand inside the open shirt, letting his hands go over the strong sculpted muscles of Alec’s back before grasping onto the loose fabric of the shirt and pulling it down his arms. Alec pulled his arms out of the sleeves, never breaking their kiss. Once his arms were free from the sleeves of his shirt, he wrapped his arms around Magnus and pulled him up to a seated position, climbing on top of him again, sitting in his lap.  
  
Magnus let his eyes wander down Alec’s chest; he watched the rise and fall of his breathing that was heavy with desire. He had almost forgotten how lovely his fair skin glowed in the moonlight. It lit up from the stream that came through the open window, his hair casting dark shadows across his face, his eyes dark beneath his heavy lashes. He placed his hand on Alec’s chest, combing his fingers delicately through the hair, letting it wander, following the hair down as he glided over his waist, gentle fingers dancing along Alec's ribs. His eyes admiring as the muscles he passed over twitched from his touch; each twitch eliciting a moan from Alec.  
  
Magnus smiled at the sound. Alec’s moans always started out low and deep before turning into breathless gasps. Magnus remembered the exact places he could touch that would leave this beautiful man breathless. The exact places to kiss at the base of his neck, or along his hip bone. Alec was not a man that was easy to read but in their bed, he was open and guiltless with his pleasures, holding nothing back.  
  
He moved his hand further down and wrapped it around Alec’s full erection. He felt the bead of precum form and he glided his thumb over it, spreading it down across the smooth skin of his shaft.  
  
Alec pulled himself closer against Magnus, gasping against his ear. He wrapped an arm around Magnus’ neck and placed his other hand on Magnus’ jaw, guiding his mouth to meet his own. His kiss was deep and heated, and he moaned loudly into him when Magnus’ tongue met his. They kissed with crushing open mouth kisses, their tongues gliding together.  
  
Magnus gripped his hands around Alec’s waist, holding Alec firmly in place atop his lap. He wanted to keep Alec here forever, to hold him against him, always feeling their hearts beat frantically in time with the other.  
  
“I have missed-you-so-much,” Alec breathed out between kisses.  
  
Magnus pulled back and ran his tongue along Alec’s kiss swollen lips.  
  
-  
  
Alec ran his fingers through the fallen strands of Magnus’ hair, brushing it back and away from his face. Magnus looked up at him, his brown eyes lined in their heavy black liner sparkled in the moonlight that peered in through the open curtains. He looked at Alec with a reverence he had never had directed at him before. His eyes almost appeared black in the moonlit darkness, but Alec could still make out the blown pupils. He could see the gentility they held, the love that swirled there with every flicking glance over Alec’s features. Magnus’ eyes were timeless; they glittered and gleamed, they offered comfort and love, they promised a future. Magnus was truly the most beautiful man Alec had ever known, both inside and out.  
  
Alec smiled down at Magnus and grazed his thumbs along the smooth, shimmery skin of his cheekbone. “I hope you know how much I love you, Magnus.”  
  
Alec kissed him softly, his lips lingering against Magnus’ while he spoke, “And my heart beats just for you.”  
  
Magnus smiled up at him, the apple of his cheeks causing his eyes to close slightly in their happiness. He slid his hand up Alec’s body, over the curve of his neck, and up into his hair. “You…have become my entire world. I never want to go without you again, Alexander.”  
  
Alec shook his head softly. “You won't. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” He tilted Magnus’ head back and kissed his eyes, then his cheeks before settling lightly against his lips.  
  
Magnus pulled Alec against him, no space left between them as he parted his lips against Alec’s.  
  
Alec’s muscles quivered from the touch of Magnus running his hands down his waist and along his hip bones.  
  
Magnus raked his hands down Alec’s thighs before leaning over and reaching into his nightstand for the bottle of lube he kept there for nights when Alec would stay. Alec’s lips never left his body, instead he kissed his way across Magnus’ shoulder and down his arm all the way to his hand.  
  
“Come back,” Alec said quietly against the palm of Magnus’ hand.  
  
Magnus grabbed the bottle with his free hand while Alec gently pulled him back up to face him. Alec gave him a quick smile before closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss.  
  
Their once impatient hands slowed down to gentle caresses, each touch carefully guided to appreciate the planes of their bodies.  
  
Alec’s rolled his hips against Magnus, his dick grazing along Magnus’ stomach, marking him with a silky trail of his desire.  
  
Their kiss grew heatedly, the soft scratch of Alec’s beard chafing against Magnus’ chin. Their breaths were hot and heady against each other. Magnus could feel the desperation and longing in Alec’s kiss, and the way his arms wrapped around him, clutching tightly with his hands, digging his fingertips into the muscles of Magnus’ shoulders.  
  
Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s trembling thighs that worked to hold him in his position, burning from the effort. His hand made his way back to grab onto the soft flesh of Alec’s ass, his muscles clenching from the touch. A low moan rose up from his chest and came out on an exhale against Magnus’ lips.  
  
The warmth of the lube glided over him while Magnus teased him with his fingers. Soft, fluttering touches that caused his legs to shake. His heart raced and body shook from having Magnus touch him for the first time in four weeks.  
  
Magnus worked his fingers languidly over his entrance, slowly dipping two fingers in to stretch him. Alec cried out from the smooth motions of Magnus’ fingers pumping in and out of him.  
  
Alec moaned, his blood buzzing in his veins, his breathing heavier now as it fell in hard pants and small cries into Magnus’ hair.  
  
He raised up slightly in Magnus’ lap. “Magnus, please.”  
  
He didn’t know if he could go a moment longer not having Magnus inside of him. He wanted to have that connection to him, after all this time, he needed to know what it felt like to become one with Magnus again.  
  
Magnus fingers halted at the sound of Alec’s pleading. Alec watched as Magnus sunk his teeth into his bottom lip and closed his eyes at the sound.  
  
He felt the head of Magnus’ cock press against him, seeking entrance.  
  
Alec let out a breath and sank back slowly, allowing Magnus to spread him. The soreness and stretching tinge of pain was a welcome feeling he had grown to miss.  
  
Alec settled down, Magnus filling him completely as Alec sat in his lap. He felt Magnus’ breath hitch against his lips at the warmth of being surrounded by him.  
  
Alec rested his forehead together against Magnus’ and opened his eyes as he let out a slow breath. Magnus’ hands had moved to rest against his hips, holding onto him firmly. Magnus’ eyes were closed, the sparkle of glitter shimmering from the moonlight that hit against his lids. His breathing was ragged and Alec could see that he was trying to regain control himself. It had been so long for both of them that Alec knew they would both be close to the edge from just the slightest movement.  
  
Magnus’ breath was shaky as a stuttering moan escaped him.  
  
Alec waited for a moment, enjoying the feeling of their bodies being joined together. Magnus so deep within him, pushing against the spot that made Alec’s skin prickle along his spine.  
  
Magnus opened his eyes and looked back at him. Alec kept his eyes open and on Magnus as he moved his hips slowly up and down. Magnus grunted softly every time Alec pushed his way back down, pressing his hips firmly down against Magnus’ lap, causing Magnus to hit the spot inside of him that made his toes curl.  
  
Alec straightened up in Magnus’ arms and he used his thighs to lift himself at a quicker pace. Alec kept watching Magnus, their eyes locking, intently watching the pleasure the other was feeling  
  
Alec bit down on his bottom lip again as he felt Magnus’ hands grip onto him, lifting him up and pulling him down harder against him; every thrust hitting Alec deliciously, his moans now coming out in soft, short gasps of breath.  
  
Magnus’ arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him closely, keeping their chests together, the slick sheen of their sweat causing their bodies to slide effortlessly against each other.  
  
Alec’s movements grew faster and fell heavier as the pleasure slowly built up inside of him. It hung on the edge, his orgasm budding and waiting to be released. He watched as Magnus moaned and his eyes rolled to a close as his pleasure consumed him, sweat beading on his forehead, his hair standing out from Alec running his fingers through it, his necklace swaying against his bare chest from their movements.  
  
He kept up rise and fall of his hips as he placed gentle kisses on Magnus’ parted lips. Magnus gripped onto his hips, his fingers digging onto his ass as he moved along with Alec.  
  
Magnus bit into his lip, a soft cry and exhale escaping him as he released his orgasm into Alec. Alec closed his eyes and kept his pace. He felt Magnus wrap his hand around his erection again, the slick feeling of the lube gliding and twisting in perfect strokes that pulled him over the edge.  
  
Alec groaned as he spilled his orgasm onto Magnus’ chest.  
  
He let his head drop down against Magnus, their heaving breaths mixing together. He could feel Magnus’ smile as he kissed along his lips. Alec’s body was spent, his chest teeming with the exhilaration of having made love to Magnus again. He opened his eyes to see the blissful smile on Magnus’ face, his head lolling back against the padded headboard. He panted loudly and closed his eyes, his smile never falling.  
  
Alec leaned forward, rested his hands against the headboard, and placed a kiss against Magnus forehead, tasting the saltiness of his sweat.  
  
Magnus let out a small breath of a laugh and tipped his head back to reach Alec’s lips for another kiss. “Maybe I should ignore you for another four weeks?”  
  
Alec laughed and tickled his hands on Magnus’ waist. “Don’t you dare.”

  
\---

  
Magnus stretched his arms out under the warmth of his blanket. He felt Alec stir in his sleep, his hand gliding down Magnus’ waist.  
  
Magnus smiled at the feeling of having Alec back in his bed, sleeping soundly, his hand resting on him throughout the night as if he didn’t want to break the contact with him, out of fear that Magnus might disappear.  
  
The warm press of lips landed on his bare shoulder accompanied by the soft fall of Alec’s breath down his arm.  
  
“Good morning,” Alec said, his mouth still pressed against Magnus’ skin, his voice groggy from sleep.  
  
Magnus cleared his throat before turning to face Alec, his waist still under Alec’s constant touch. “Good morning, gorgeous.”  
  
A tint of pink creeped into Alec’s cheeks and he gave Magnus a small smile before nuzzling down against his pillow, hiding his face.  
  
“What on earth are you doing, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a hint of laughter.  
  
“Hiding my morning face,” Alec spoke into the pillow, his words muffled. “We can’t all wake up looking like that.” Alec removed his hand from Magnus’ waist to gesture at him.  
  
“I have seen your ‘morning face’ plenty of times now, my darling, and I quite like it.” Magnus lightly fluffed his fingers through Alec’s messy hair. “I especially like your bed head.”  
  
Alec groaned into the pillow and tried to smooth his unruly hair down with his hands.  
  
Magnus laughed and sat up on the bed.  
  
They had left the curtains open last night and the sun was now streaming in with its blinding mid-morning light.  
  
Magnus wiped the sleep from his eyes and looked down at Alec who had still refused to remove his face from his pillow. He threw the covers off of them and laughed at seeing Alec’s body clench slightly from the loss of the warmth.  
  
“Get up, let’s make coffee,” Magnus said, spanking Alec lightly on his butt.  
  
Alec laughed into the pillow before sitting up on his knees and stretching his long arms.  
  
Magnus quirked his brow at the sight of Alec’s back muscles flexing while he stretched and the way his strong shoulders rolled as they brought his long arms back down. Alec then placed one hand beside and the other behind him, twisting his back until it popped loudly before switching to the other side. When he was finally finished, he turned to Magnus. “Did I hear you mention coffee?”  
  
Magnus nodded and rose from the bed. He kicked the discarded clothes at the foot of his bed aside and opened a drawer in his dresser, pulling out a black pair of joggers that he quickly tossed over at Alec.  
  
Alec was quick to catch them and he looked down at them. One brow raised and the other furrowed in question when he looked up at Magnus.  
  
“I have a roommate that may or may not be home. I mean, you’re more than welcome to go out there in those deliciously tight boxer briefs, I just assumed you would want to be a bit more covered up. Although, I’m sure Cat wouldn’t mind the sight one bit,” Magnus said, offering him a wink as he pulled up a matching pair of black joggers over his hips.  
  
“Catarina...right.” Alec slowly slid the pants on his legs before standing up to pull them up the rest of the way.  
  
Magnus noticed the flash of worry in Alec’s eyes and the way his voice dropped at hearing Catarina’s name.  
  
“She doesn’t hate you,” Magnus said placing a reassuring hand on Alec’s back, and offering him up a t-shirt.  
  
Alec’s brows jumped up. “Hm.”  
  
“I don’t know what was said exactly,” Magnus began.  
  
“Nothing I didn’t deserve.” Alec grunted and pulled on the shirt over his head.  
  
Magnus straightened out the curled up sleeve of the shirt. “It was just a misunderstanding, you didn’t deserve the cold shoulder you were given.”  
  
“And you didn’t deserve the heartbreak,” Alec said, finally turning to look at Magnus.  
  
Magnus ran his hand down Alec’s arm before taking his hand in his. “Neither did you.”  
  
Alec gave the tiniest dip of his chin, while he laced his fingers through Magnus’.  
  
“Catarina- she’s taken it upon herself to be my protector. She’s hard but she's kind and she's understanding. She will absolutely not hate you, okay?”  
  
Alec nodded more assertively now and Magnus smiled at him.  
  
The sound of a utensil clattering in the sink sounded out from the kitchen.  
  
Alec’s hand jumped in Magnus’ grasp and Magnus smoothed his thumb over the back of his hand. “It’s fine. I promise.”  
  
Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and opened the door. Catarina and Ragnor’s quiet murmurings drifted over the open space of the loft.  
  
Magnus felt Alec following close behind him and when he turned the corner he saw Catarina and Ragnor look up at them over their steaming cups of coffee. Ragnor was leaning against the refrigerator and Cat was sitting on top of the counter beside the coffee maker.  
  
Ragnor looked over at Alec and gave him a smirk before sipping his coffee. Catarina’s eyes were cautiously watching Magnus, checking for some kind of hint or signal.  
  
Magnus gave her a quick wink and smiled widely, clapping his hands together. “Why do I have the strangest hint of deja vu?”  
  
Ragnor leaned his head back against the refrigerator, waiting for Magnus to continue.  
  
“I’m beginning to think that no matter what universe we’re in, you two will be waiting there with your coffee and your smirks after we spend a night together.” Magnus pointed at Ragnor with his two fingers aiming at his eyes. “With those knowing looks.”  
  
Catarina smiled and set her coffee down. “It’s not hard to know what you two were up to last night.”  
  
Magnus glided his way over to the coffee maker, nudging Catarina’s legs with his hip before taking down two coffee mugs from their hook underneath the cabinet.  
  
“Speaking of last night,” Magnus looked sharply at Ragnor while he poured the two cups of coffee.  
  
Ragnor sighed and set his mug down on the counter.  
  
“Here it comes. Time to face the music,” Ragnor said to Alec with a disinterested eye roll that showed just how much he didn’t care that he had gone behind Magnus’ back by letting Alec in.  
  
Magnus slid the cup of coffee across the island to Alec and then turned to face Ragnor.  
  
“You, Benedict Arnold, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
Ragnor shrugged. “I did nothing wrong so I have nothing to say.”  
  
Magnus sipped at his coffee and hummed at the comment. “I see you view treason as a non-serious offense.”  
  
Ragnor crossed his arms and huffed out a laugh. “Treason.”  
  
Magnus turned to Catarina, a sly smile on his face that showed he was enjoying teasing Ragnor in this way. “Is that not what an act of betrayal is called?”  
  
Catarina cut her eyes over at Ragnor and stifled her laughter. “Such disloyalty in this one.”  
  
Ragnor huffed.  
  
Alec smiled into his coffee, trying his best not to laugh at Ragnor’s constant huffing.  
  
“Not only do you betray me, you allow the enemy-no offense, Alec- to trespass into my home and then you leave me high and dry. He could have killed me,” Magnus said with a dramatic flair of his hand.  
  
Ragnor resumed drinking his coffee and then gave them a mischievous grin. “You see, I did come back to check on you, just in case he was a crazed murderer. No offense, Alec.”  
  
Alec laughed and shook his head. “None taken, I guess.”  
  
“I would say it was maybe thirty five, forty minutes that I gave you before checking back.”  
  
“Thirty five minutes that could have been used to kill me,” Magnus said with a smirk and a dismissive shrug of his shoulder.  
  
“I had high hopes that you would be able to not get murdered for at least thirty minutes,” Ragnor said with a sardonic smile.  
  
“Which, let’s face it, I totally would have been able to.” Magnus turned to Alec. “Did I ever tell you that I have a black belt in Kung Fu?”  
  
Alec shook his head. “That’s impressive.”  
  
Alec was quite enjoying the way this conversation was going. The way Magnus and Ragnor danced around each other with their retorts. The conversation never steered in one clear direction, instead it took turns, winding its way around before finding its way back to the main topic again.  
  
“I know,” Magnus said with a cheeky grin before turning back to Ragnor.  
  
“So I came back up to the loft-”  
  
“Lies. We were here the whole time.” Magnus took another sip of his coffee and gestured at Alec, as if Ragnor wouldn’t know who he meant by ‘we’.  
  
Ragnor narrowed his eyes at Magnus for the interruption. “So, as I was saying, I came back up to check on you, make sure you weren't-” Ragnor made a slashing motion over his throat with his finger. “Honestly, I just expected to walk in and see you two talking things over. I figured you would be either making up or fighting. Instead…” Ragnor paused for effect.  
  
Magnus straightened up and Alec watched from his spot on the other side of the island counter.  
  
“I walked in to hear a different sound entirely. Sounds that I’m sure one does not make whilst being murdered.” Ragnor winked and then curled his lips up into a wide grin.  
  
Catarina choked on her coffee and sat her mug down while she coughed and laughed simultaneously.  
  
Magnus’ laughter rang out loudly, joining in with Catarina.  
  
Alec blushed. The mortification of being overheard twisted in his stomach.  
  
“Well, can’t say I’ve ever been murdered but you’re right, can’t imagine it would be quite as enjoyable as what we were doing that caused such sounds,” Magnus quipped back at Ragnor.  
  
“As for my punishment for my ‘treason’, as you so call it, let it be that I now have to live with the knowledge of what my best mate sounds like in bed.” Ragnor lifted up his mug in a mock toast.  
  
Magnus smiled and finished swallowing his sip of coffee. “Oh, that wasn’t me making those sounds.”  
  
Alec felt the heat in his face intensify, a violent blush staining his face an embarrassingly bright shade of red.  
  
Catarina’s laugh came out in choking gasps as she laid on her side on the counter.  
  
Alec leaned forward on his elbows and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his mortification. “ _Can I please be murdered now?_ ”  
  
Ragnor sucked in a sharp breath. “My apologies, I was certain the embarrassment would have fallen on Magnus.”  
  
Magnus laughed again and walked over beside Alec, twining his arm around his waist. “Me? Embarrassed? Why would I ever be embarrassed by the sounds I make while getting laid by this gorgeous man?”  
  
Alec groaned into his hands.  
  
“Oh there’s nothing to be ashamed of, dear. Believe me, this voyeur will gladly carry those sounds with him for the rest of his life.”  
  
“I didn’t watch,” Ragnor hissed out while discarding his mug in the sink. “For your information, I left immediately upon realizing that you were, indeed, alive and well.”  
  
“Oh, I was very well indeed,” Magnus interrupted, nudging Alec’s side with his elbow.  
  
Ragnor turned with an exaggerated eyeroll. “Alright well this has been a splendid chat but I’m afraid I need to leave before the poor bloke actually transforms into a tomato.” Ragnor patted Alec, whose blush had still not faded, on the back on his way past him.  
  
“Bye, Tom!” Magnus called after Ragnor with a wave, who flipped him off in return.  
  
Catarina’s laughter was fading now and she sat up once again on the counter. She dabbed at her eyes, catching the tears of laughter.  
  
Alec raised up from leaning over the counter. “I’m going to go splash some very cold water on my face.”  
  
Magnus smiled at his retreating form and then turned to face Catarina, who he knew, would be waiting for an explanation.  
  
She sat there staring at him, her brown, patient eyes demanding to be told what she wanted to know.  
  
“I should have let him explain sooner,” Magnus confessed as he walked over to stand in front of her.  
  
She kept watching him, silently urging for him to continue.  
  
“Someone at his office accidentally filed the papers. He was going to tell me he loved me at the reception; when he said he wanted to talk, he wanted to ask me if I wanted to continue the marriage because that’s what he wanted.” Magnus dropped his gaze down at his hands. “I wasted all that time for nothing. I almost lost him over nothing.”  
  
Catarina sniffed and Magnus looked up at her. How quickly the emotions in the room had shifted. Her eyes were watering and she gave him a sad smile. “I should have encouraged you to never give up. I’m sorry.”  
  
Magnus rested his hand on her knee, hoping to soothe her empathetic heart. “You only did what I asked. None of it is your fault, Cat. It’s mine for being so damn stubborn all the time.”  
  
“I was so rude to him,” she whispered out quietly.  
  
Magnus watched as her eyes stared off, focusing on the empty counter behind him. He could see the regret in her eyes. She was calculating a way to apologize, a way to make it all right. Magnus patted her knee, getting her attention back on him. “He understands.”  
  
She shook her head. “That doesn’t make how I treated him okay.”  
  
Magnus sighed just as Alec returned to the room, his face still slightly damp.  
  
He stepped up to the counter and swallowed nervously. He could tell that he had walked in on a serious discussion and he was almost certain the discussion was about him.  
  
Catarina looked up at him and then back at Magnus. “Magnus, do you mind giving us a moment alone?”  
  
Magnus gave her knee a single tap and turned on his heel. “I will be in the bedroom, Alexander.”  
  
Alec felt Magnus brush his hand down his arm before walking away and he smiled down at the touch that still lingered once he was gone.  
  
Catarina slid off the counter and reached forward to his coffee mug. “You want more?”  
  
Alec coughed to clear his throat. “Uh- please, thank you.”  
  
She grabbed the coffee pot from the burner and topped off his coffee. She set the pot down again and crossed her arms. She had her thumb nail in between her teeth.  
  
Alec wasn’t sure he was ready to hear what she had to say. He was sure she didn’t trust him and he only hoped he would be able to explain to her just how much he loves Magnus. Her face was blank, not revealing a single emotion.  
  
She looked up at him and removed her thumb from her lips.  
  
Alec swallowed down the hot coffee. It warmed him up and helped ground him, prepare him for what was about to be said.  
  
“Alec, I’m sorry,” Catarina finally said.  
  
Alec stood still. He had expected questions or even more warnings; what he didn’t expect was an apology.  
  
She sighed and gave him a sad smile. “I said a lot of nasty things to you. Things you didn’t deserve and I’m sorry. I was wrong about you.”  
  
Alec nodded and was shocked to feel her cool hand grasp softly onto his wrist. He stilled his hands, he hadn’t even noticed that he had been rubbing his thumb into his palm again. She offered him another smile. “I don’t expect you to forgive me and that’s okay.”  
  
She removed her hand from his wrist and stepped back against the counter, putting space between them again.  
  
Alec cleared his throat. “You love Magnus and you were protecting him. I respect that more than you know. I don’t blame you for your reaction, but I forgive you all the same.”  
  
He smiled at her to let her know that he meant it. He meant every word. He loved that Magnus had a friend like her. Someone who would ride out the storm with him, his enemies were her enemies and she would defend him with every breath in her body.  
  
Her smile started out small and then grew to a smile that was bright with her kindness. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight hug. He hugged her back and laughed at the grip she had around him.  
  
She pulled back from her hug and looked at him directly in his eyes. She was tall and was able to meet his gaze easily without having to tilt her head back too much. “If you hurt him, I’ll take you up on that request for murder.”  
  
Alec laughed nervously and nodded.  
  
She scrunched her nose at him and winked.  
  
Magnus poked his head out of the bedroom. “I heard laughter, I assume it’s safe to come out now?”  
  
Catarina let go of Alec and opened her arms for Magnus. “Magnus, my love!”  
  
Magnus wrapped his arms around her. “Cat, my love, my ride or die, my angel!”  
  
She smiled into the hug and gave Alec a quick wink over Magnus’ shoulder.

  
\---

  
Magnus turned over in bed and watched as Alec stood up, pulling his underwear up in the process. Alec turned to him, running his fingers through his slick hair, and wiping the sweat from his forehead. “You said Cat was out for the night, right?”  
  
“Mmhm,” Magnus responded while he stretched.  
  
Alec gave him a thumbs up and left the room.  
  
It had been two weeks since they got back together. Everything had returned to normal, a comfortable domesticity settling over their relationship. They were now back to living in their little slice of heaven where not a night passed that they didn't spend together.  
  
Alec returned to the room with a glass of water in hand, and hiked on his hip in his other arm was the box that had come in the mail a few weeks ago. “Look what I found peeping out of this box on the counter.”  
  
Magnus sat up and pushed his hips back against the headboard. “I almost forgot about that.”  
  
“When did it come in?” Alec asked as he crawled into bed beside him, pulling the sheets over his lap.  
  
Magnus pulled the white, silk album out of the box and placed it on the edge of his and Alec’s lap. “It actually came in the day we ran into each other at that club. It’s part of the reason why I dragged Cat and Raphael out that night.”  
  
Alec ran a long finger down the edge of the window on the front of the album that held a picture of Magnus and Alec stanning at the altar. “I can see why seeing this would have had that effect on you. Have you looked through it yet?”  
  
Magnus shook his head. “Want to go through it together?”  
  
Alec’s mouth went up in a small smile as he brought his arm up and around Magnus’ shoulder, pulling him in against him.  
  
Magnus settled into the warmth of Alec’s body and flipped open the front of the album. This was the first time they were seeing their wedding from that night in clear pictures. The video Magnus had on his phone was of decent quality but it was obvious that it was a video taken on a camera phone, and he honestly had no idea who had even taken the video considering Jace and Simon were in the ceremony. It was just as Magnus remembered from the video. White drapery lined with lush greenery. The lights that decorated the altar lit up the stage beautifully and Magnus had the distinct memory of seeing Alec’s face framed in these lights.  
  
“I don’t remember much of this night but I do remember your face, surrounded by the glow of lights,” Alec said, pointing at a close up picture of Magnus at the altar, “I don’t think I’ll ever forget how beautiful you looked that night.”  
  
Magnus smiled. “It’s funny because the only thing I can remember from this night is you, surrounded by these lights, a smile on your face. I can close my eyes and picture it perfectly. It’s breathtaking.”  
  
Magnus could see that Alec was trying to hide the fact that he was smiling widely. No matter how many times Magnus complimented him, or showed obvious appreciation for his looks, Alec never seemed to truly believe it. He would blush and shake his head, but it always put a smile on his face. This man was never told enough just how amazing he is and Magnus had decided he would tell him every chance he had.  
  
The photos of the ceremony were more beautiful than Magnus could have ever imagined. For an impromptu wedding, the chapel’s photographer had definitely done an amazing job at capturing their night. Magnus had no idea these services were even offered, much less that he had had the coherency to even select them.  
  
Since it was such a small, short wedding, with no guests other than Jace and Simon, the pictures were not many but what they had was perfect. Pictures of them exchanging vows, wide smiles on their faces; their first kiss, smiling lips pressed together; their first dance with Magnus’ head resting against Alec’s shoulder, which Magnus said he was enlarging to go over their future fireplace. It was an album that they could share with their friends, family, their future children and grandchildren.  
  
Just by looking through this album, no one would be able to tell that they were two strangers getting married, the smile on Alec’s face in the photos was the same smile he gave Magnus now, a smile that Magnus had come to know as a smile that was reserved just for him. Alec smiled around his friends, of course, and especially around his family, but his smile first thing in the morning when Magnus would kiss him awake or his smile when Magnus would walk through the door after a late night of work; they were smiles that blossomed out of him and softened his eyes with a tenderness that showed just how in love he was.  
  
Magnus glanced up to look at Alec who was smiling now with his small, closed lip smile that curved up on one side, while he scanned over each photograph.  
  
Alec turned the page and let out a loud laugh. Magnus looked down to see a picture of Jace and Simon, their faces red from the countless drinks they’d had that night, smiles wide, eyes closed from laughter. Simon’s glasses were laying crookedly on his nose and he was wearing a blue lace garter on his head that Jace was tugging on with his teeth.  
  
“What is that?!” Magnus asked with a laugh. “Where did they even get a garter from? Oh my god, please don’t tell me we did the whole garter thing.”  
  
Alec was laughing hard, his hand on his stomach, trying to catch his breath. “I have-I have to frame this for them.”  
  
“Oh, they are definitely getting a copy of this,” Magnus said through bursts of laughter.  
  
Alec’s laughter came out in gasping breaths as he wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands. He grabbed his glass of water from the nightstand and took a long drink from it. He coughed a little, his laughter dying down. He nodded for Magnus to go ahead and turn the page in the album.  
  
The next page was a single photo of the four of them. Magnus and Alec were in the middle; Jace’s arm around Alec, the garter now around his arm; Simon was mid laughter, his eyes scrunched and his arm around Magnus.  
  
Magnus smiled and let out a soft breath. “This is a great picture.”  
  
He looked over at Alec who was smiling down at the photo and Magnus could tell that he loved that this image was captured, the smiles on their faces showed just how much love and happiness there was that night.  
  
“I hope you know how happy I am that these two idiots let us get married that night,” Alec said, his voice soft but with a hint of laughter.  
  
“Imagine if they had tried to stop us.” Magnus went back to looking at the picture of four slightly disheveled and very drunk men having the time of their lives.  
  
“I don’t want to.” Alec’s arm pulled him in closer at the comment. “I would never change anything about this night...well, maybe...it would have been nice to have Izzy and Max there in person.”  
  
Magnus hummed in agreement. “Oh, I agree, I wish my mom, Cat, and Ragnor could have been there.”  
  
Alec closed the album and shifted his hips back a bit, resting his head back on the headboard. He stared down at the album that rested on Magnus’ lap, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Magnus could tell he was working something out in his mind. This was something Alec would often do, he would go silent, think things through and then let Magnus know what was on his mind.  
  
Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder, giving him the time he needed to say whatever it was he was thinking about.  
  
After a few breaths, Magnus’ eyes grew heavy to the sound of Alec’s steady breathing and from the warmth of their skin touching against each other.  
  
Alec cleared his throat. “You awake?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I was thinking...what if we had another ceremony. It doesn’t have to be right now or anytime soon but I was thinking, it would be nice to have a ceremony you could plan that our friends and family could be a part of. What do you think?”  
  
Magnus smiled and nuzzled his head in closer on Alec’s shoulder. “I would love that.”  
  
Magnus felt Alec’s nose bump against his head urging him to lift his head.

  
Magnus lifted and turned his head to look at him. “Hm?”  
“I love you,” Alec said before dipping his head down to brush his nose against Magnus’, his lips waiting patiently for Magnus to close the distance.  
  
Magnus lifted his chin and brushed his nose against Alec’s. “I love you too.”  
  
Alec smiled as Magnus placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you so much, Alexander.”  
  
“Is our wedding going to be lavish and extravagant?” Alec asked with a chuckle as he adjusted them to lie down.  
  
Magnus laughed. “A lavish and extravagant Vegas wedding.”  
  
Alec paused right before he pulled the cord to turn off the lamp on the nightstand. “I actually really like that idea.”  
  
“Yeah?” Magnus asked, fluffing his pillow and lying down to face Alec.  
  
“I mean, how perfect would it be if we took everyone to Vegas to watch us get married in the city that started it all?” Alec settled into the bed, pulling the covers over him.  
  
“I think it’s a perfect idea,” Magnus said.  
  
Alec was lying down facing him and Magnus could make out the white flash of his teeth from his smile. “Vegas wedding it is.”  
  
“Vegas it is.”  
  
Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus on his forehead. “Goodnight.”  
  
“Goodnight,” Magnus whispered with a quiet yawn. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many emotions! Please tell me your thoughts (the good, the bad, the ugly) and if you have any favorite lines or parts, I would love to hear about them!
> 
> If you want to live tweet while you read, use #FoolsRI
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really hope it was worth the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey baby, I think I wanna re-marry you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has come along on this wild journey with me! Thank you for indulging me and my ridiculous fic that got way out of hand. hehe
> 
> Thank you to Meg (magicandarchery) for her council and for her work as my beta and #1 enabler for this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> And here it is...
> 
> the final chapter to complete their story.

_Three months later_

  
Alec’s palms were sweating, the smooth leather of the steering wheel slick and slippery when he would try to turn.

Magnus was casually laying back in the front seat playing a game on his phone to pass the time, peering out the window every now and then to make a comment on a certain landmark he associated with a special memory.

Alec had to admit that the historic city was beautiful and in any other situation he would really enjoy going for a stroll through the city, visiting its many historical landmarks, but for now, he was too busy trying not to throw up at the thought of having to meet Magnus’ mother.

Alec remembered the night he came home from work to find Magnus curled up on his couch with Church lazing across his lap as he laughed into his phone, tears running down his cheeks, an empty glass of wine resting on the coffee table.

Magnus had waved and lifted his chin up, his lips forming a pucker, silently asking for a quick kiss, which Alec had happily given him on his way to his room to change.

When Alec finally emerged in his sweat pants and t-shirt Magnus told him that he had been speaking with his mother and that he had told her their entire story. She had been shocked to hear that they were married and even a bit upset that Magnus had not invited her or even mentioned it. But when Magnus explained how they got married, she had apparently laughed so loudly that even Magnus was shocked by her reaction and so they had spent the night going over the tale and laughing at the jokes his mother made at his expense.

“She wants us to visit sometime in the next couple of weeks,” Magnus had said with a grunt as he lifted Church to adjust his sitting position. “And I really think we should go as soon as possible, lest we risk her wrath. My mom can be quite feisty.”

“Oh really? I never would have guessed it,” Alec had teased once he’d had a seat at the other end of the couch.

“Watch it,” Magnus had threatened as he dropped his heel playfully on Alec’s leg.

Alec had agreed with the idea though. He wanted to take that next important step in their relationship. Yes, they were technically married but they still had a lot of first steps to go through as a couple. Alec wanted to experience all of them and started immediately making plans for them to visit Magnus’ mother for the following weekend.

Now here he was, driving this rental SUV to Boston to meet his husband’s mother.

Alec’s history of prior relationships was short, to say the least. He had only had two boyfriends, barely a handful of dates with a few other guys that didn’t work out, and had never gotten close to the ‘meet the parents’ step with any of them. He didn’t know what to expect or if he would even be one of those people that parents loved. Isabelle was one of those people and Jace had surprisingly turned out to be one of them as well. From Alec’s experience with his own parents, he was not one of those people. Magnus had reminded him that Clary’s parents loved him and assured him everything would turn out just fine. ‘Just bat your big eyes at her and you will win her over,’ had been Magnus’ advice that Alec was absolutely not going to take, no matter how much Magnus teased him about having the perfect puppy dog eyes.

_Turn right onto Union Park and your destination will be on your right._

Alec followed the instructions of the GPS and found himself on a quiet street with picturesque brownstones lining the sidewalk.

Magnus sat up in his seat and pointed at an empty parking spot between two cars. “There.”

Alec pulled up just ahead of the spot and put the car in reverse, preparing to parallel park in the spot Magnus had picked.

Magnus watched him, his bottom lip in between his teeth, a humored grin on his face. “You got it?”

Alec sighed. “I got it. I can park a car.”

Magnus smiled and continued to watch him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Magnus said with a sweet grin as he watched Alec’s progress from the side view mirror.

“Who invented parallel parking anyways?” Alec grumbled to himself under his breath as he inched the SUV into the spot, his foot tapping on and off of the brake.

He heard Magnus stifle a laugh with a cough and clearing of his throat.

_He could do this._

Alec groaned as he craned his head around, the car reversing slowly into the spot. He shifted the car into drive and cut the wheel to the right to pull forward and hopefully straight into the spot. He was trying hard to not show Magnus just how nervous he was, about meeting his mother or about parallel parking this ridiculously large car.

He placed the car in park, and turned to Magnus, a proud grin on his face.

“Beautifully done,” Magnus said leaning over and planting a big kiss on his cheek.

Alec laughed. “I told you I had it.”

“It’s just been _so long_ since you took your driver’s test that I just wasn’t sure you remembered how,” Magnus said teasingly, batting his eyes.

Alec opened the door and shot Magnus a glare over his shoulder.

Magnus laughed and got out of the car to help him unload their luggage.

Alec slammed the trunk of the car closed and turned to face the brownstone with its bright colored flowers planted by the stairs.

“You coming?” Magnus asked, already at the foot of the stairs with luggage in hand.

Alec swallowed and gave him a quick nod, picking up his suitcase.

They stopped at the door and Magnus brought his arm up to ring the bell. Alec quickly reached in front of him, his hand wrapping around Magnus’ wrist to stop him.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, his eyes now worried and full of fear as he looked over Alec. “Are you changing your mind?”

Alec realized why Magnus looked so concerned; he was afraid Alec didn’t want this, that he was changing his mind about them or at least about taking this next step in their relationship.

Alec quickly shook his head to reassure him.

“No, no, of course not. I’m just...what if- what if she doesn’t like me?” Alec stuttered out nervously.

Magnus’ face relaxed, his eyes smiling up at him. “She’s going to adore you.”

“Maybe I should have done more research, looked up more of the things she's interested in.” Alec’s hands were nervously waving while he rambled on and he felt Magnus take his hands in his.

“Alexander, relax. I promise, she will love you.”

Alec looked down to see Magnus watching him, patiently waiting for him to agree. He gave Magnus a quick nod and then exhaled loudly as he rolled his shoulders and tilted his neck side to side to release some tension.

Magnus rang the bell and then turned to Alec, his brows drawn down. “You did research?”

The sound of the doorknob clicked, saving Alec from having to admit to Magnus that he had definitely done his research on his mother in order to prepare for this meeting.

The door opened wide and if Alec didn’t already know that this was Magnus’ mother, he would have known simply by her smile. Magnus resembled her in so many ways, the relation was undeniable, their similarities uncanny. Her hair was as black as night and braided over her shoulder, she was tall and slim with tan skin that gave her a youthful glow. Just by looking at her you would never know that she had a son in his thirties.

She lunged forward into Magnus’ arms with a squeal and squeezed him tightly. “Oh, my baby boy, I’ve missed you.”

She pulled back and examined Magnus closely, patting him on the top of his head. “Have you gotten taller?”

Magnus laughed and shook his head. “Mama, this is Alec, my husband.”

She looked up at Alec, her neck tilting back slightly to be able to see all of him. She smiled, what Alec believed to be one of the kindest smiles he had ever seen, before wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him just as she had Magnus. When she let go of the hug, she took a step back for them to enter her home, and closed the door behind them.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Bane,” Alec said, his voice coming out stiffer than he had intended. He wanted to kick himself for sounding so professional, addressing her like a client instead of family.

She flashed him another bright smile. “We’re family now, you can call me Nadya.”

Alec smiled back at her and dipped his head.

“It’s nice to meet you, Nadya,” Alec said softly.

She giggled. “It’s very nice to meet you, Alec. Magnus has told me so much about you.”

“All good things I hope,” Alec said with a short burst of nervous laughter as he straightened up nervously.

“All good things, I swear.” She took a step back and narrowed her eyes on Alec, inspecting every detail.

Alec felt a nervous heat rise to his neck and he instinctively brought his hands to his hair to smooth out the back and the sides. Magnus had insisted he wear this dark green sweater, claiming it brought out his eyes, and so Alec had taken that bit of advice.

She giggled again and then turned to Magnus. “Oh, he is handsome. And a blusher too.”

Alec let out another nervous laugh and Magnus quickly looped his arm through Alec’s. “Right? I told you.”

She nodded with a grin and waved for them to follow after her. “And he’s so tall!”

Alec laughed again. He didn’t know what else to do when they were so casually talking about him as if he weren’t even there.

“Legs for days,” Magnus added as they entered the living area and guided Alec over to a comfortable looking white sofa with colorful blankets draped over it.

Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus’ little comment and crossed his legs in front of him.

Nadya laughed heartily, her head going back, her hands clapping together across her chest as she had a seat in the arm chair facing the sofa they had sat on. “Oh, good, he’s an eye roller too! You’ll fit right in,” she said to Alec with a smirk and a wink.

Magnus laughed and patted Alec on his thigh. “That’s actually his profession. He rolls his eyes for a living.”

Alec laughed and shook his head, fighting the urge to roll his eyes at Magnus, and therefore prove his point.

Nadya’s smile was earnest when she looked at Alec. “Magnus tells me you’re a lawyer. What type of law do you practice?”

Alec laced his fingers together and pressed his thumb into his palm. “I’m-uh-I’m a divorce lawyer, actually.”

Nadya’s eyes went wide and she looked at Magnus.

Magnus shrugged and giggled.

Nadya laughed. “A wedding planner and a divorce lawyer. Well that’s a business model if I’ve ever heard one.”

Alec laughed with her.

Magnus jumped into the story of how they discovered that Alec had actually been the divorce lawyer for a few of his clients, and Alec took the opportunity to look around the room and take in the decor. He could see where Magnus got a lot of his style from, the vivid colors and various decorations that filled the room yet didn’t make it feel cluttered. His eyes landed on the shelf of crystal figurines that he knew, from his limited Facebook research, she collected, and he hoped she would like the gift he had chosen for her.

He vaguely listened to Nadya and Magnus’ conversation as they now caught up on Magnus’ health and her concerns that he wasn’t eating enough or drinking his daily ‘ _jamu_ ’.

Alec tilted his head at the new word he had never heard Magnus mention before.

“Jamu...what-” Magnus’ hand that had been resting delicately on Alec’s thigh, tightened suddenly, causing Alec’s question to stop.

“I drink my jamu. Not every day but often enough,” Magnus explained to Nadya who was eyeing him suspiciously.

“Well, you make sure you start giving some to Alec too. I want him to stay healthy too.”

“I will,” Magnus drawled out with a groan.

They spent the afternoon chatting idly about anything and everything and Alec was pretty sure that by the end of the evening Nadya would know more about him than even his own mother. Not that that was hard to do. He could have a five minute long conversation with someone and they would know more about him than his parents did.

He loved watching the closeness that she and Magnus shared, the mother and son bond they had even after being apart and not being able to see each other as much as they’d like. Magnus’ happiness seemed to radiate out of him when he looked at her, a love and gentleness shining in his eyes.

It was obvious that he and Magnus had both been raised by strong women, the big difference being that Magnus’ mother actually cared about and loved him. There was a pride in her son that was evident in the many pictures of Magnus that lined the walls and shelves. Pictures that started with him as a baby and went all the way up to adulthood. They were mother and son but they were also friends. She seemed to know so many stories about Magnus, things he did when he was a teenager; stories that, if they had happened to Alec, he would have never told his mother. Seeing that Magnus had such a great relationship with his mother made Alec happy beyond measure and he was so grateful that Magnus could have that sort of relationship. It also raised a hope in him, that maybe by extension, he could have the same with her as well.

Night time rolled around and Nadya cooked them a delicious meal of _soto ayam_ ; a dish that, she said, was Magnus’ favorite growing up.

Alec finished his bowl and rested his hand on his stomach. “That was...so good, thank you. I truly hate that we won’t be able to eat this every day.”

Magnus laughed and wiped at his mouth with his napkin.

“You could, if this one would ever cook,” Nadya said, mussing Magnus’ perfectly styled hair as she took up their bowls.

Magnus tried to fix his hair with a pout. “Not my fault your cooking was always so good I never felt the need to make my own.”

Nadya rolled her eyes as she set the dishes in the sink and began washing them by hand. “You are hopeless.”

“I love to cook,” Alec remarked.

Nadya turned to him with a smile. “In that case, I will write down all of the family recipes for you. Someone needs to learn to cook them for my future grandchildren.”

Nadya gave Alec a wink before going back to the dishes, humming happily.

Alec patted Magnus on the hand and wiggled his brows. “You hear that? We get to eat this everyday.”

Magnus snickered and gestured to his body. “Say goodbye to this lovely figure then.”

Alec took a moment to let his eyes rove over Magnus’ body and the firmly sculpted muscles the blue patterned shirt tightly wrapped around. Magnus was always taking care of his body and Alec was sure that he always would because that’s just how Magnus was. But when he looked at Magnus with the scruff of a goatee, his crinkly eyes, and wide smile that felt warm like the sunshine; he knew that that was all he would need for the rest of his life.

Alec leaned forward and kissed Magnus on the cheek, letting his lips linger as he spoke, “I will love you no matter what.”

Nadya cooed from behind them. “Oh, Magnus, he’s a keeper.”

-

At the end of a fun weekend full of food, laughter, and unexpected dancing from Magnus and Nadya throughout the house; it was time for them to head back to the city.

Magnus pulled out the gift he and Alec had brought for her while Alec set their luggage down by the front door. He waited for Alec to be by his side before handing it to her. “Since you weren’t able to be with us that day.”

Nadya pulled out the tissue paper from the bag and lifted out the elegant silver frame with crystals that held a photo of Magnus and Alec smiling at each other while they stood at the altar with their hands joined together.

Nadya gasped and hugged the frame to her chest, a tear rolling down her cheek. She held out the frame again and stared at the photograph.

“This is beautiful, thank you,” she said to both of them.

Magnus stepped forward and hugged her tightly. Her eyes closed as she laid her head on his shoulder and Magnus kissed her on the cheek. “I love you. I’ll call you when I get home.”

Nadya nodded and patted Magnus on the arm as he stepped aside to gather up his suitcase.

“We would love for you to come stay with us soon, okay?” Alec stepped forward and leaned down to wrap his arms around her. She hugged him back fiercely and nodded at his request.

She reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“You’ve made him so happy, thank you.” The words were whispered against his cheek.

Alec turned back to glance at Magnus who was preoccupied with their luggage, he smiled and turned back to Nadya. “Your son is amazing. I’ve never been so happy in all my life. I love him...so much.”

She smiled up at him and wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye before nodding. “I know. I can tell. This is all I’ve ever wanted for him.”

Nadya brought her hand to rest on Alec’s cheek. “And although we just met, we are family now, and I’m so proud that I can now say I have two sons.”

Alec’s heart warmed at the endearment and he nodded at her. He didn’t want to say too much, he didn’t want to make her cry any more than she was, so he bent down and kissed her on the cheek like he used to do with his own mother when he was young. “Thank you.”

He hoped it was enough and that she knew everything he meant by those two words: _Thank you for letting us stay here, for the hugs, for the laughter, for your kindness that you’ve instilled in your son, for accepting me, but most of all, thank you for Magnus._

 

_Eight months later_

“Izzy, you can either help or get out of the way,” Jace snapped from his spot on the staircase, holding the end of the loveseat he and Alec were carrying up the stairs together.

Alec heard Isabelle scoff from behind him and pop her gum. “Well, I can’t help with that and for your information, I am helping in my own way. I’m ordering pizza and I was kind enough to come down here to see what you two wanted.”

“Well could you do that while we carry this up the stairs?” Alec grunted as he heaved the couch up, adjusting his grip.

“Fine.” Isabelle ran up the stairs to the landing. “What toppings do you want?”

“Meat lovers,” Jace answered through gritted teeth as he and Alec slowly made their way up the stairs.

“You, Alec?” Isabelle asked, popping her gum.

“Meat lovers is fine with me,” he responded with a backwards glance over his shoulder to watch his step.

“Could you get the door, Iz?” Alec asked, trying to catch his breath now that he had reached the landing.

Isabelle ran over to the door and propped it open with her foot. “After you, boys.”

Alec stepped through the door and tried to adjust the angle of the loveseat to fit through the doorway.

“Pivot,” Isabelle said to Jace when he struggled to get his end through the doorway.

“Don’t, Iz, I mean it.” Jace flipped the fallen hair away from his face with a quick jerk of his head. “I’ve already had to hear the stupid ‘pivot’ joke from Alec all the way up the stairs.”

Isabelle laughed and rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun.”

Alec grinned at her as he walked backwards through the open door of the apartment.

The soft sounds of the upbeat music coming from the stereo caught his attention as he and Jace turned the corner into the living room.

Magnus was on a ladder, hanging the curtains over the large windows of their living room.

“Hey, babe, where do you want the couch?” Alec asked as he surveyed the room.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder for the briefest moment before returning back to his work. “Right where Cat is but angle it slightly towards the fireplace.”

Alec and Jace maneuvered the sofa around the boxes that were stacked in the archway and followed Catarina’s directions on where to put the couch.

Jace dropped back onto the loveseat once it had been placed perfectly and let out a loud groan. “Why didn’t you just pay for a moving company to handle this?”

Alec panted and wiped the sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt. “It seemed like an easy way to save money at the time.”

“Cheap ass.” Jace propped his feet up on the coffee table and let his body relax into the cushions.

“Pizza should be here in about forty-five minutes!” Isabelle called out from her spot on the window bench.

“All you think about is food, Iz,” Jace said, his eyes closed and head resting back.

“Gee, I wonder why,” Clary said from her spot on the floor below Isabelle, her hand reaching up to rest on Isabelle’s rounded belly. “She has to feed our beautiful niece.”

“Got your television all hooked up in the bedroom,” Simon said, entering the room and wiping his hands on his plaid flannel shirt.

“Thanks,” Magnus said with a kind smile for Simon as he climbed down from the ladder.

Alec took a step back to observe the room that was almost completely set up. He let his mind construct the image of what it would look like once complete and what it would look like as their relationship grew. The place above the mantle would have their wedding picture and would hopefully one day hold pictures of their children. During Christmastime there would be stockings, stuffed with small treats, hanging there waiting for eager children. In the far corner of the room, where the cat beds were, is where they would put their Christmas tree.

He felt the heat of Magnus’ body lean against him, bringing his thoughts back to the present. “What do you think?”

“I love it,” Alec said with a smile and wrapped an arm around Magnus.

He truly loved everything about it.

They had searched for months for the perfect apartment that they could share together and call home. Everyone insisted that they could have just moved into Alec’s apartment but they were determined to find a place together, a place that they could make their own. Magnus had found the listing for the three bedroom apartment almost as soon as it hit the market. He had called Alec in a frenzy, his voice high with excitement as he told him that he was on his way over there at that very moment. Alec had dropped everything he was doing at work, explaining to Meg that he needed to push back his appointments for the afternoon, and rushed over to the apartment to meet Magnus.

They had ended up being the first to view the apartment, and they knew instantly once they walked through the doors that this was their new home.

“This place has a bit of a Rosemary’s Baby vibe to it, doesn’t it? Is that why you got it for such a good price?” Simon asked as he went over to stand by Isabelle and Clary.

Isabelle's head popped up from her task of organizing books, her eyes wide with fear, her hands protectively covering her pregnant belly. “Simon, stop, that’s not funny.”

Simon shrugged and adjusted his glasses. “What? I was just asking.”

Jace laughed. “God, Iz, you’re such a chicken.”

“No I’m not. You know how that movie has always freaked me out,” Isabelle argued.

Magnus laughed. “Oh if only we could afford an apartment at the coveted Dakota. We actually discussed it but it was a few million out of our price range.”

Alec laughed loudly. “Uh yeah. Way out of our budget.”

“Cheap ass,” Jace whispered under his breath again.

Alec kicked Jace’s feet off of the coffee table as he walked by.

“Yeah, Carnegie Hill, so cheap,” Simon said sarcastically.

“I’m actually really bummed that you’re now an extra fifteen minutes away,” Isabelle pouted.

“I’m sure that won’t stop you from always showing up uninvited,” Alec said with a sideways grin at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. “Whatever, Magnus said I’m welcome to come anytime and…” She leaned back and dug her hand into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a single key. “He gave me a key.”

Magnus chuckled nervously.

“Isabelle, I thought you loved me,” Magnus said through his teeth with a fake smile.

Alec shook his head. “You two. I should have known.”

Isabelle shrugged and tucked the key away back in her pocket. “Not my fault you married someone so cool.”

Alec heard the jingle of a key and looked down to see Clary dangling a key from her finger. “I got one too.”

“And me,” Catarina chimed in from her spot against the wall.

Magnus clapped his hands and grinned nervously. “Okay! That’s enough of that!”

“Mmhmm, enough of that,” Alec said, playfully rolling his eyes, and nuzzling his face into the curve of Magnus’ neck.

“They’re family. They have to have a key,” Magnus said with a quick shrug of his shoulder, while Alec kissed him on his cheek.

“I’m going to go rinse off, I’ll be back in a second,” Alec announced. He left the living room and went to their bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

Alec heard Jace mutter something, a loud clatter, and then Jace’s yelp from pain immediately following.

“You’re such an asshole, Jace!” Isabelle shouted.

Alec shook his head, he didn’t even want to know what Jace had said to her.

He opened the door to the master bedroom, the argument fading as soon as he entered. The television was indeed set up and he could see that Magnus had already finished organizing most of the room.

“I went ahead and got a head start in here, I hope that’s okay,” Magnus said quietly over Alec’s shoulder as he slid his arms around Alec’s waist.

Alec placed his hands over Magnus’ that rested against his stomach. “Definitely okay.”

“I can’t believe that starting tonight we will be officially living together,” Magnus said in a sweet sing-song voice that showed his excitement.

“I mean, we’ve spent every night together for the past eight months,” Alec began.

“This is different. This is our home.” Magnus placed a kiss on the top of Alec’s shoulder and Alec smiled.

“You’re right.” Alec pulled Magnus around to face him and kissed him softly. “This is our home.”

Magnus smiled against Alec’s lips and gave him another quick peck. “So...are we officially testing out the water pressure in this shower?”

Alec grinned and looked over his shoulder at the closed bedroom door. He could hear the faint evidence that others were in the house. He swallowed nervously before turning back to Magnus. “Our family is here.”

Magnus winked and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip. He pressed his body close to Alec and wrapped one arm around Alec’s neck while the other hand slid underneath Alec’s sweat soaked t-shirt. His breath was hot against Alec’s neck while he lightly scratched his fingers along the lines of Alec’s muscles, causing them to clench beneath his touch.

Alec’s eyes rolled to a close when Magnus finally pressed his lips to his neck, his fingers swirling in the hair across his stomach, causing Alec’s cock to twitch in response.

Magnus pulled back and whispered in Alec’s ear, “I told them I was unpacking our toiletries.”

Alec let out a ragged breath and all thoughts of his family being in the other room left his mind when he looked into Magnus’ heavy-lidded eyes.

“Let’s test out the water pressure then,” he said, his voice rough with desire.

Alec pushed forward, his hands clutching at the necklace around Magnus’ neck, kissing him roughly as he walked them towards the bathroom. Magnus gasped as Alec slid his hands down Magnus’ back and over the curve of his ass, lifting him up. Magnus jumped with the lift and wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, his fingers tangling into the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck.

\---

“What’s taking them so long?” Jace huffed loudly.

Isabelle’s red lips grinned deviously. “I could list a couple of time-consuming activities they could have gotten caught up in.”

Clary giggled and Simon snorted at the implication.

“I’m about to eat their portion,” Jace said through a mouthful of pizza.

“You better not,” Alec said walking up to them from behind Jace.

They were all gathered at the dining room table, a feast of pizza splayed down the runner in the center.

Jace turned around and wiped his smiling mouth with a napkin. “I knew me threatening to eat your food would draw you out.”

“Uh-huh.” Alec pulled out a chair beside Jace and had a seat.

Magnus walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat, passing Alec a plate from across the table.

Jace grinned and lowered his head to look down at his plate.

“What?” Alec asked.

“I see unpacking toiletries went as planned, Magnus,” Jace said with grin and a knowing glint in his eyes.

Magnus returned the smirk and kept serving himself some pizza. “It went exactly as I planned, as a matter of fact.”

Isabelle laughed and had a sip of her water.

“You could have at least dried your hair,” Jace said through his laughter, “to try and trick us.”

“Haven’t you learned by now, Jace? I have no shame.” Magnus winked at Jace while taking a large bite of his pizza.

Alec kept his eyes down at the pizza on his plate, a smirk on his face.

  
_Two years later_

Alec and Magnus walked hand in hand through the conservatory in the Bellagio. Jace and Clary were with them, strolling quietly behind them, and mainly keeping to themselves except for the occasional comment from Clary on something she saw.

Magnus couldn’t believe he hadn’t taken the time to appreciate this when they were last here.  
After all, they had to pass through the gardens to get to the cafe where they had breakfast that morning and Magnus remembered strolling through here, albeit rather awkwardly with Alec by his side. He had been so caught up in the unbelievable situation he had found himself in that he hadn’t given his surroundings a proper once-over. Now he found himself back here, Alec by his side again but under completely different circumstances. This season’s theme was a Japanese botanical garden and the display was absolutely breathtaking.

“Oh, I can’t wait to paint this when I get home!” Magnus heard Clary say wistfully from behind them.

Alec guided them onto the small bridge in the middle of the conservatory. People were stopped in the middle of the bridge, admiring the streams of water that were shooting over the bridge in a perfect arch over the walkway.

“I think it’s running through a tube...that’s why it looks so perfect…” Magnus heard one guest say.

Alec had paused to look at the water and Clary moved to stand beside him, peering in closely to examine it.

“Is it going through a tube? I can’t see anything,” she said curiously.

Magnus walked up behind them and leaned over Clary’s shoulder. “I can’t tell. Maybe?”

Alec pointed at the stream. “It’s almost too perfect to not be going through a tube.”

Clary and Magnus leaned in closer completely oblivious to Jace coming up beside them and sticking his finger in the stream of water.

It shot out at different angles, hitting Alec directly in the face, and getting Magnus and Clary on their chests.

“Jace!” Alec wiped the water from his eyes.

“There’s no tube. Answers that question,” Jace said smugly as Clary punched him softly and giggled.

Magnus wiped the remaining water splatter from his neck and shot Jace a glare. “Thank you for that.”

Alec ran his fingers through his hair, the water slicking it back slightly. “On that note...I think Magnus and I are going to go get ready for tonight.”

Jace scoffed and waved them off. “Party poopers. We’ll see you tonight.”

\---

Magnus felt Alec brush up against him as he leaned onto the concrete railing beside him. They had spent the past couple of days running all over the city with their family and friends; and now that dinner was finally over, they finally found some time for themselves.

Neither of them had been back since their last infamous visit to the city but as they discussed, having a wedding ceremony in Vegas, where their story began, felt like the perfect decision for them.

Magnus thought about that trip and that morning when he woke to see Alec rising slowly to his feet in nothing but his underwear. He remembered the small wave Alec gave him, the blush in his cheeks making his embarrassment evident. He never would have even imagined on that day that in three years time they would be back in the same city, still married, happier than ever, and renewing their vows.

Magnus cocked his head over to look at Alec. He let himself admire Alec from this angle for a moment. He was watching the fountains, his gaze intent, the colored lights reflecting on his cheeks, and lighting up his eyes.

Alec was always intensely aware of his surroundings and everyone around him, and it was rare for Magnus to catch him like this, completely unguarded. The only other times he could sit and watch Alec were when he was asleep with his lips slightly parted, his hand resting underneath his cheek and his nose twitching with an itch every so often; and when he was working, Alec rarely brought his work home but when he had to, those were the nights he could get lost in his work, his eyes reading over every line with such an intense focus that he would forget the world around him.

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked with a small bump of his hip against Alec’s.

Alec kept his eyes on the fountains as a smile spread on his lips. “I’m thinking about how incredibly happy I am.”

Magnus looped his arm through Alec’s and leaned forward to watch the fountains with him. “Me too.”

“And how lucky I am,” Alec added in.

“Lucky because you got so drunk in Vegas that you got hitched and had a failed one-night stand?” Magnus asked sarcastically.

Alec laughed a small breathless laugh. “Yeah, actually. That was probably the best bad decision I have ever made in my life. I really just-I feel incredibly lucky to have found you, Magnus.”

Alec looked over at Magnus then with his dark heavy lashes lining his clear hazel eyes and at that moment Magnus knew that his life could not have gone any other way.

Magnus hugged onto Alec’s arm and focused on the fountains again. Their bright lights and dancing jets of water moving perfectly in time with the music, the soft mist of water hitting their faces every now and then when the breeze would pick up.

_Lucky_. That was the perfect way to describe how he had felt ever since he had met Alec. Lucky to have been dragged to the karaoke bar by Catarina, lucky to have met Alec, and lucky to have ended up married to someone as kind and loving as him.

“Lucky, lucky, lucky…” Magnus whispered dreamily.

Alec removed his arm from Magnus’ grasp and brought it around him instead, pulling Magnus in close to his body.

“Do you think we watched these fountains that night?” Magnus asked curiously.

Alec laughed. “I honestly couldn’t tell you. I can still only remember small bits and none of those had to do with fountains.”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine I wanted to take time to watch the fountains after our wedding,” Magnus joked with a laugh.

“Speaking of that night,” Alec announced as he bent down and picked up the paper bag that had their gifts to each other in it, “your wedding gift.”

“Oh! I almost forgot we had those with us.” Magnus looked into the bag and pulled out the small wrapped box he had for Alec. “You first!”

Alec took the gift and tore open the paper along the seam in the back just as the fountain show ended.

“It’s just something small,” Magnus explained quickly while Alec lifted the lid of the black box.

Inside rested a set of three tie clips: gold, rose gold, and silver.

Magnus saw the quick jump of a smile that Alec always gave when he was pleased with something.

Alec lifted the box closer to him and ran a finger along the edge of the gold clip.

“Our wedding day,” Alec observed just as Magnus was going to tell him.

“Our first wedding day, the day that started it all.” Magnus said with giggle.

Alec inspected the rose gold clip closely, his brows furrowed. “This looks like...coordinates?”

Magnus smiled proudly, he knew Alec would recognize what the numbers represented. “The coordinates of the wedding chapel.”

Alec let out an impressed laugh. “That’s clever, I love it.”

The last clip, the silver one, had Alec’s initials engraved on it.

When Magnus had to choose which clip would have Alec’s initials, he did a quick search into the metals and what they meant. Magnus had a tendency to overthink the smallest details when it came to gift giving but it was only because he wanted to make everything perfect. After some thorough research, he knew it had to be the one of silver. Silver was a symbol of strength and strength was one of the qualities Magnus noticed in Alec everyday. Like Alec, silver is a metal that possess a subtle strength, it is able to withstand abuse over time and yet can still be molded into something better, just as Alec had done with his own life. He had suffered years of emotional abuse from his parents and he never let it break him, it may have wore him down but it never won; instead, he changed his life, he made himself better for it. Magnus knew that the loss of his parents in his life was something that weathered him but it only made him stronger in the end.

For that very simple reason, to Magnus, Alec was silver.

Maybe Magnus had overthought the choice and maybe he would never tell Alec his reasoning behind the choice, but it was just one of the subtle ways he could show his love and appreciation for Alec and all of his strength.

Alec removed the silver clip from its place in the box and slid it over the edge of his royal blue tie.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.”

Alec reached into the bag and pulled out a box that was wrapped in simple brown paper, a lace ribbon running across the top and small silver bow tied beautifully on the front.

“Isabelle wrapped this, didn’t she?” Magnus said with a smirk as he untied the bow.

Alec laughed. “Guilty as charged but trust me, you wouldn’t want me to wrap it.”

Magnus tore the tape from the box and chuckled. “Oh, I know, I’ve been getting gifts from you the past few years. I think the newspaper and electric tape wrapped crystal wine glasses was your best work yet.”

“It really was,” Alec agreed.

Magnus opened the box and pushed away the tissue paper.

The familiar pattern caught his eye and his jaw dropped.

“You didn’t.” Magnus laughed.

“I figured I owed you a new one, since I ruined the other one,” Alec said with a quick, suggestive flick of his brows.

Magnus pulled out the black shirt with it’s white diamond pattern. It was same shirt he had worn the night they met, the same shirt that Alec had apparently ripped at some point during their wedding night. The material was soft and silky, just like he remembered. “Where did you even find this?”

Alec toyed with the dangling sleeve. “I will never reveal my secrets.”

Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled in disbelief. “I’m surprised you remember what it looked like.”

Alec leaned on the railing once again. “Believe me, I remember. I may not remember all of the rest of the night but I can definitely remember when I first saw you on that stage, in that shirt,” Alec said as he pointed at the shirt that Magnus now had resting against his chest, “and I distinctly remember thinking that you were the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on.”

“I’m already married to you and I’m renewing my vows with you tomorrow, no need to flatter me, Alexander Lightwood.” Magnus folded the shirt carefully against the lid of the box.

“Nothing excessive or insincere about my compliments, Magnus.” Alec pointed at the box. “There’s something else in there.”

Magnus’ brows shot up in surprise and he looked in the box.

He pulled out a necklace he had not seen in three years. “You had my necklace repaired!”

“And updated.” Alec flicked at the charm that hung from the end of the necklace.

“M.L.” Magnus read aloud.

“I noticed the other one had M.B. on it. I figured this one should have your new initials.”

A blush warmed Magnus’ cheeks as he admired the newly engraved charm. “I love it.”

Alec flashed him a grin. “I’m glad. Besides, I owed you that as well.”

Magnus chuckled and laid the necklace on top of the shirt in the gift box.

“You are in the bad habit of destroying my property while in the throes of passion,” Magnus said with a wink.

Alec hooked his finger around the beaded necklace Magnus had worn for their rehearsal dinner and pulled Magnus in gently. “Well when you wear things like this, it makes it kind of hard to keep my hands off of you, _Magnus Lightwood_.”

Magnus laughed softly into Alec’s kiss. “You are insatiable, Mr. Lightwood.”

  
\---

  
Alec stood at the end of the aisle, Isabelle on his arm as they both watched Jace walk down the aisle to take his place at the altar where Catarina and Ragnor already stood.

Simon waited for the cue and slowly walked down the aisle, his and Isabelle’s daughter Clara in his arms. She giggled and grabbed small handfuls of white primrose petals, letting them fall from her fingers along the candlelit aisle, just as they had practiced.

“God. She's so cute,” Alec whispered lovingly and Isabelle giggled in agreement.

“Thanks for letting her be a part of it,” Isabelle said, leaning her head against Alec’s shoulder as they watched.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alec smiled and tugged Isabelle in closer to his side. “Thanks for walking me down the aisle.”

Isabelle squeezed his arm. “You know I’ll always be here for you.”

Alec looked down at her with a smile. “I know.”

He had not spoken to his parents in three years, since Jace and Clary’s wedding to be exact. But he found that he no longer missed them; he sometimes missed what could have been but if he were being completely honest with himself, his life had never felt more complete than it did now. His mom may never be there for him but Isabelle would be, just as she was for Jace at his wedding.

Her red lips parted to show her full smile just as the soft piano keys started up.

“It’s time,” she whispered.

He and Isabelle walked slowly down the aisle, smiling at his family as they passed by, and up to the ivy covered arch.

Isabelle stood on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Alec. For everything.”

The corner of his mouth went up into a smile, and she squeezed his hand one last time before taking her seat on the front row to sit beside Simon who held Clara in his lap.

_Wise men say, Only fools rush in,  
But I can’t help falling in love you_

Alec turned to face their guests, the small group of people he and Magnus had chosen to share this moment with. Beside Isabelle and Simon sat Max, who had defied his parents to be here with him, and Clary. Clary’s parents, Luke and Jocelyn, were also there seated behind them. Alec smiled at seeing John and Lydia in attendance, he knew their work schedules were busy and he was glad to see that they were able to find the time to be here for them. Magnus had a small group of friends attend, Alec recognized his friend Raphael almost immediately, as well as Magnus’ college friends Will, Jem, and Tessa.

Jace gave Alec a supportive pat on his back, quietly whispering, “here we are again, buddy.”

Alec smiled at him with a glance over his shoulder. He looked back up to see Catarina give him a smile, scrunching her nose up at him.

_Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be_

The lyrics to ‘their song’ filled the air and Alec looked out at the aisle to see Magnus in his matching white tuxedo jacket walking towards him, his mother beaming beautifully in her black sparkling dress, holding onto his arm.

He was so glad they had chosen to renew their vows. He couldn't imagine going through life and not having this clear memory of Magnus smiling at him as he walked down the aisle.

Alec stepped out to join them. Nadya kissed Magnus on the cheek, her hands cupping his face tightly. She turned to Alec and wrapped her arms around him before placing a big kiss on his cheek as well. “Keep taking care of my boy.”

Alec nodded at her with a smile. “Always.”

“You too, Magnus. Take care of my boy,” She said with a pointed stare.

Magnus chortled. “You know I will.”

She gave his arm a quick pat and moved to have a seat beside Isabelle.

Magnus faced Alec and Alec let out a small laugh at the way Magnus’ eyes slowly went down his body and then back up again. “Hey there, husband. You’re looking dashing in this tuxedo.”

Alec licked his lips and allowed himself a moment to appreciate the slim cut of the white tuxedo jacket on Magnus. “Hello, husband,” he finally breathed out. “You look...amazing.”

Magnus’ soft pink lips smiled at him sweetly. “We should probably join the party.”

Alec’s eyes widened slowly, he had let his mind slip for a moment, almost forgetting that they were still standing at the altar in front of their friends and family who were waiting to watch them get re-married. “You’re right, we should probably-uh-get up there.”

Magnus giggled and nodded.

_Take my hand_  
_Take_ _my_ _whole_ _life_ _too_  
_For_ _I_ _can’t_ _help_ _falling_ _in_ _love_ _with_ _you_

Alec nodded and took Magnus’ hand, lacing their fingers together before guiding them over to the altar to stand in front of Ragnor who had gladly accepted the job of being their officiant.

“We are gathered here today to again join Magnus and Alexander in the beautiful bond of marriage. Today will be a celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who love each other so much they wanted to get married twice, and dragged us all across the country just to witness it,” Ragnor said with a teasing smile, causing the guests to laugh.

“Some people wonder what the big deal is about a wedding ceremony, why dress up and force your friends and family watch you declare your love on a stage? After all, a wedding ceremony does not make a marriage. You can be married and never have a grand celebration at all. _Some_ people wonder about this, Magnus is not one of those people. Weddings have always been one of Magnus’ favorite things in the world, he loves them so much that he spends his days and nights planning them for other people. It’s his passion, it’s what he loves to do and the only thing I’ve found that he loves more than weddings, is Alec. So it’s no wonder that after three years of marital bliss they are getting married again. I predict a pattern here, let this be a warning for you all.”

Magnus laughed and nodded along to what Ragnor was saying about him.

Ragnor cleared his throat, his eyes softening, all traces of joking leaving his face as he looked between Magnus and Alec. “Some of us were fortunate enough to witness the beginning of their love story...and what a love story it has been. It’s been one of chance encounters, divine intervention, impossibilities made possible, and beating the odds. They took an unexpected love story, and hand in hand, they made it their own. Tonight, they have chosen to each read a poem before we begin with the vows they have written.” Ragnor passed the microphone over to Magnus.

Magnus did a quick, quiet clearing of his throat before bringing the microphone up to his mouth.

“This is Sonnet Seventeen by Pablo Neruda,” Magnus said as he looked up at Alec with a smile.

Alec smiled back at him. He knew this poem, he had read it many times before; it had always been one of his favorites in that book that sat on his shelf at home. He wondered if Magnus knew, if he realized that out of the hundred sonnets in that book, he had chosen one of Alec’s favorites.

Alec admired the dark shimmer across Magnus’ eyelids as he looked down, the rosy tint to his lips as he licked them in preparation. His voice was steady and smooth as he read along with the poem that was written in the small black notebook he had pulled out of his jacket.

“ _I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,_  
_or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off_.  
_I love you as certain dark things are to be loved_ ,  
_in secret, between the shadow and the soul_.

_I love you as the plant that never blooms_  
_but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers_ ;  
_thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance_ ,  
_risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body_.

_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._  
_I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;_  
_So I love you because I know no other way than this: Where I does not exist, nor you_ ,  
_So close that your hand on my chest is my hand_ ,  
_So close that your eyes close as I fall asleep_.”

Magnus met Alec’s eyes as he recited the final words of his poem. The dark brown glowing in the soft light that surrounded them from the dangling lights behind the altar. The bright green ivy behind him and primroses beside them, surrounding them in their sweet scent.

Hearing Magnus read this sonnet to him gave new meaning to the words he loved so much. Before, whenever he would read over the sonnets, they were beautifully arranged words he could appreciate but never connect to. Now, hearing them read to him in Magnus’ voice, with its soothing tones like a song, Alec realized that he had never truly understood the poem until this moment. How perfectly the poem fit them.

He grinned widely at the thought of how despite keeping the poems they had chosen for each other a secret, he and Magnus had still managed to choose the same poet. They always seemed to be of one mind, just as the poem suggested.

-

Magnus looked up to see Alec smiling at him, the apples of his cheeks pink with flush, his eyes holding a hint of playfulness.

He passed the microphone back to Ragnor who then spoke into it, “Now Alec will read a poem for Magnus.”

Alec took the microphone and flashed a nervous smile at Magnus from behind the microphone. He took a deep, slow breath before speaking, “Mine is an excerpt from a poem that is also by Pablo Neruda, it’s called _Amor_.”

Magnus giggled softly and rocked back on his heels.

They had chosen the same poet, of course they had.

Alec swallowed nervously and let out a small breath as he reached out his hand to take Magnus’. Magnus gave Alec’s hand a soft squeeze to ground him and give him the strength to calm his nerves. He felt Alec respond to him, his thumb gliding softly over the top of Magnus’ thumb.

Alec looked up and into Magnus’ eyes. His mouth lifted into a nervous smile before he began to recite the poem from memory,

“ _Of everything I have seen,_  
_It’s_ _you_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _go_ _on_ _seeing_ :  
_Of_ _everything_ _I’ve_ _touched_ ,  
_It’s_ _your_ _flesh_ _I_ _want_ _to_ _go_ _on_ _touching_.  
_I_ _love_ _your_ _orange_ _laughter_.  
_I_ _am moved by the sight of you sleeping._

_What am I to do, love, loved one?_  
_I don’t know how others love_  
_Or how people loved in the past_.  
_I live, watching you, loving you_.  
_Being in love is my nature_.”

Alec held his gaze on Magnus and whispered a quiet ‘ _I love you_ ’ before handing the microphone back to Ragnor.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered back, his heart skipping a beat in his chest at the crooked smile Alec gave him. Three years they had been married and still Magnus found himself falling more and more in love with Alec each and every day.

“Now they will share and exchange vows.” Ragnor passed the microphone back to Magnus. Magnus turned to face Alec, keeping their hands laced together.

They had debated over whether or not they should write vows considering they were already married or if they should just stick to traditional wedding vows. They ultimately decided that even though they had been married their entire relationship, they would still write personalized vows for the other. There was so much Magnus wanted to say to Alec and to thank him for, so many promises he wanted to make, not only in private but for everyone to hear. Some of it was personal but it was a part of him, a part of him that he had only shared with Alec before and a main point he wanted to thank Alec for.

Magnus cleared his throat and pulled out his pocket-sized notebook, turning to the page that held his vows. “Since the moment I saw you, Alexander, I knew I was in danger. I knew I was in danger of falling deeply in love with you and the idea of that was exciting and terrifying. But I did it anyway; I let myself fall into the multi-colored swirl of your eyes, the blinding light of your smile, I got lost in the beautiful depth of your mind, and now I am forever entangled in the messy strands of your hair. When you said my name, I knew the danger of love had come for me, and had won.”

Magnus drew in a deep breath and collected himself before continuing. “As you know, I have had my heart broken more times than I’d like to admit and because of this, I was scared. You showed up at a time in my life when I did not believe I deserved to be loved and I had given up on the very notion of love. But you proved me wrong. You have taught me what it is like to be truly loved, you show me everyday in every action and you have brought me back. You’ve made me believe in love again. You’ve made me finally realize that _I am worthy of love_. And so I promise to always do the same, to always remind you how absolutely incredible you are. I promise to tell you every day that you are loved. I promise to always believe in you even when you doubt yourself. I promise to love you until we are old and gray and you’re sick and tired of my stubborn ways. I promise that even then, through the fights and the good times, you will always be the light of my life, my best friend, and the happiness I carry in my heart everyday.”

Magnus let out the shaky breath he had been holding and looked up to see Alec smiling down at him with unshed tears glistening in his dark hazel eyes. He could feel Alec's hand trembling in his own as he took the microphone from Magnus.

Alec let out a raspy, short breath and cleared his throat, sniffing back the tears. With his free hand, he pulled out a folded piece of paper and slowly unfolded it with his one hand, his other hand not wanting to let go of the hold it had on Magnus.

Once it was open, Alec gave Magnus one last look before reading what he had written. “Magnus, three years ago I made a spur of the moment decision and as unlike me as that it is, it has turned out to be the best decision I have ever made. It was a decision that has brought me more joy than I ever thought was possible. Everyday that we have spent together, I have seen your kindness, your compassion, and the way you love with your entire being. You are the bravest person I know and you have been brave enough to trust me with your heart and I promise that I will cherish it until my last breath. You have given me your future and I promise I will not take a single day of it for granted. I promise to remind you every day for the rest of our lives that you are loved more than you will ever truly know.”

Alec’s hand gripped tightly onto Magnus. “Your love has been the best gift I have ever received and I feel like the luckiest man on Earth because I am loved by you. You are my reason, Magnus. You are the reason I strive to be the best that I can be. You are the reason I smile. And I swear that I will always feel this way; you will always be the reason I wake up everyday, the reason I come home every night, and the reason I live and breathe happiness. You are my best friend, my companion, my strength, my comfort, my support, and my home. I promise to love you for the rest of my days.”

Magnus’ tears fell from his eyes and he knew he should wait but he couldn't stop himself from stepping forward and hugging Alec.

Alec's arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in the familiar comfort of home he associated with Alec. He felt Alec rest his head on top of his as he placed soft kisses into Magnus’ hair.

Magnus cried into his shoulder, his happiness coming out in a mix of tears and smiles.

Alec's fingers combed through his hair, soothing him with his tender touch. “I love you, Magnus,” Alec whispered quietly for only Magnus to hear.

“I love you so much, Alec.” Magnus pulled away and wiped underneath his eyes before whispering a quick “sorry” to Ragnor for interrupting the ceremony.

Alec reached up to Magnus’ face and wiped at his damp cheeks before kissing him on each cheek and taking a step back to his spot.

Ragnor smiled at them with a kind understanding in his eyes as he took the microphone back from Alec. “Magnus, will you please take the ring and Alec’s hand.”

Magnus nodded and took Alec’s left hand in his and held the ring at the end of his finger. It was the same gold band they got married with the first time, neither one of them wanting to change from what they had chosen that night.

“Repeat after me.”

Magnus cleared his throat and repeated the vows that Ragnor recited, sliding the ring down Alec’s finger as he spoke. “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Alec’s smile was big when he pulled Magnus’ ring from his pocket. He took Magnus’ left hand in his and held the ring at the end of his finger, and waited for Ragnor to finish.

“With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours.” Alec slid the ring down the rest of the way and held Magnus’ hand in his as he finished. “It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.”

Magnus stepped forward and held Alec's hands in his. He turned to Ragnor who gave him an excited smile.

“It gives me great pleasure to say, Magnus, Alec, you may now kiss your groom...again.”

Magnus grinned and stepped up to Alec. Alec was beaming beautifully down at him, lit up by the sparkling lights and white blossoms behind him.

Alec leaned down and brought his fingers underneath Magnus’ chin to tip his mouth up to meet his. He was smiling widely as he hovered over Magnus’ mouth.

“I love you, husband,” Alec whispered softly before joining their lips together in a kiss that sent sparks through Magnus. Magnus closed his eyes and raised up into their kiss, enjoying the feeling of floating on air.

The familiar notes of a once popular song started up loudly and Magnus laughed into their kiss while Alec pulled him in tighter, deepening their kiss to the sound of cheers and clapping from their family and friends.

_It’s a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

This had been the only thing that was missing from their first wedding; their family and friends around them showing their love and support.

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
_We can go  
No one will know_

They pulled apart and laughed at the song that was so fitting for them and their history. Alec found himself mesmerized by the sound of Magnus’ laughter with his open mouth smile. He tugged Magnus in and brushed his fingers over Magnus’ cheek and over the shell of his ear. “Did you do this?”

Magnus shook his head while he continued to laugh, his eyes crinkling and sparkling with their dark liner. “No, I swear.”

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron_

Alec looked over at Jace and Isabelle, the next suspects who were now standing by each other. He caught the quick wink Isabelle gave them, and the bottle of patron Jace held in his hand beside her as he too winked mischievously at Alec.

Alec laughed again. _God. Patron._ That had been the culprit that night.

He felt the sudden jerk of Magnus grabbing him by the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, pulling him in before dipping him back for another kiss, one arm supporting Alec’s back and the other cupped around his jaw. Alec clutched at Magnus’ tuxedo jacket and let Magnus kiss him until he couldn’t hear anything but the sound of their breaths mixing together.

_Don’t say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_And we’ll go go go go go_  
_If you’re ready, like I’m ready_

Magnus broke from their kiss and smiled down at Alec before pulling him back up. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Alec chuckled drunkenly, his head still spinning from the dip and the kiss. “Me too.”

Magnus smirked at him and Alec took Magnus’ hand in his, holding it over their heads to more cheers and applause.

They smiled to their guests as they ran down the aisle, a shower of flower petals falling over them on their way out.

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

\---

They chose to hold the reception at one of the many ballrooms their hotel, The Bellagio, had to offer. Just in case the open bar got the best of them.

Magnus had arranged for it to be decorated in lush greenery and white flowers. It smelled like a garden and the cut glass chandeliers that hung from the ceiling cast a beautiful golden glow over everything.

Feedback sounded out from the speaker causing the guests to look up at the red-curtained stage. Jace was up on the stage being asked to move forward by the DJ. He walked to the very front and gave everyone his best grin, all teeth and cockiness.

“I was going to say ‘Can I have your attention?’ but it seems I already do,” Jace said as he ran his hand through his hair, causing both laughs and groans to come from the small crowd of friends and family.

“Uh...Ragnor said he and Catarina wrote the ceremony together and I wanted to be able to contribute something so I decided to give Alec a speech, hopefully, almost as good as the one he gave for me at my wedding. In his speech, he made a good point, and one that I would like to bring up again today. And that is that if it weren’t for Simon all of our lives today would be very different. I hate to credit him that much, I really do, but I have to give credit where credit is due. Simon and Alec who decided to plan a bachelor party for me that brought us here. Simon, who decided we needed to go to this terrible karaoke bar because he wanted to sing Mr. Roboto and show off his robot dancing abilities. Then a man with an incredibly cool name came onto the stage. _Magnus Bane_. And oh boy, I could see it, the instant attraction. Now Alec is not one to be caught off guard or one to be stunned but that night, he was; his jaw dropped, his eyes seemed to sparkle as they zeroed in on Magnus and all was gone from there. And I mean that quite literally as I can’t seem to remember much else from the night.” Jace laughed and shrugged.

“Ironically, the memorable night has very few coherent memories to go along with it but from what I can remember, very good decisions were made that night. I mean, Alec has never been happier, it’s almost unnerving to see him smile so much. So I think it’s safe to say that when Simon and I assisted in this wedded union, we made it possible for an epic love story to begin. For this, I would like to receive some of the credit, thank you very much. But I also want to thank Magnus.”

Jace looked directly at Magnus and raised his shot glass. “Thank you for saying ‘yes’ to hanging out with us that night, for marrying my brother, for making him happier than I ever thought he could be because I must admit it is truly one of the best sights to see, and thank you for putting up with him, and for promising to do that for the rest of your life. We’ve known each other for three years now and I am glad to have had you join the family. Now everyone has been served a shot of Patron, this is a requirement in honor of that fun night.”

Jace grinned and waited for every guest to take up their shot glass. “Cheers!”

Magnus winked at Jace as the guests cheered and Jace tossed back the shot of tequila before bringing the microphone back up to his mouth. “Now, I have been asked to inform you all that in honor of their first wedding night and in lieu of the traditional ‘first dances’, we will be having _first karaokes_. So up first, is Alec and Izzy with their brother-sister karaoke.”

Alec rose from his seat beside Magnus to meet Isabelle at the stage, receiving a quick pat on his butt from Magnus on his way. Isabelle passed Alec a microphone and adjusted her long black gown back out of Alec’s way. She grinned at him with her bright red lips and raised her brows at him in excited anticipation.

Alec rolled his neck and unbuttoned his tuxedo jacket as they waited for the music to begin. The lyrics were being projected on the back wall but Isabelle had insisted he practice and memorize the parts of the song she had highlighted before the night and so he had. She didn't often ask much of him and so he wanted to do this for her. He had been the one to suggest the song one night after they shared dinner while Magnus worked late. He remembered the smile on her face and the tears in her eyes as she lunged forward into his arms, excitedly accepting.

The music started up and Alec swallowed nervously, the tequila had helped to loosen him up a bit but he was still incredibly nervous that he would somehow mess this up. He turned to face Isabelle, and took in a quick breath as he brought the mic up to his mouth. “ _Listen Izzy, Ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, Izzy._ ”

She grinned widely at the use of her name, an addition he decided to add in of his own accord, and smiled as she sang. “ _If you need me call me, no matter where you are, no matter far…”_

“ _Don't worry, Izzy_.”

Isabelle laughed a little as she sang, “ _Just call my name, I’ll be there in a hurry, you don’t have to worry_.”

Alec loved putting a smile on her face. She was always the one to be there for her brothers when they needed her with gentle reassurances or brutally honest truths. Even though she was younger than them, she was their sage, their wise council and often played the role of mother to them both when they couldn’t actually turn to their own mother. Isabelle was the first person Alec had come out to and the first person he had confided his fear of a lonely future to. She had smiled and told him, ‘ _someday, somebody’s going to love you heart and soul, Alec._ ’ He carried those words with him ever since then, they were his strength when his parents shunned him and she had been right because he had found Magnus.

Isabelle danced over to him and wrapped her free arm around him. She held him by her side as they sang the chorus together; just as they had done, per Isabelle’s insistence, so many times in their youth.

_“‘Cause Alec, there ain't no mountain high enough!”  
“‘Cause Izzy, there ain't no mountain high enough!_ ”

“ _Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough, to keep me from getting to you!_ ”

Alec grabbed her arm and twirled her around while he sang. She giggled and pulled the strands of hair away from her face, picking right back up in their song together. She grabbed his hand and danced beside him, tugging on his arm, urging him to dance with her.

“ _If you ever need a helping hand, I’ll be there on the double just as fast as I can_ ,” she sang, gripping onto his hand dramatically for show.

Alec took her hand and twirled her again. She let out a loud laugh and brought the microphone up to their mouths so they could sing into it together.

“ _Don’t you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to youuu_.”

The song ended and Alec wrapped his arms around his sister, twirling with her once before setting her down and kissing her on the top of her head.

“Love you, big brother.”

“I love you too.”

Alec took her hand to help her down the stage stairs where Magnus and Nadya met them with hugs and applause as they exited the stage.

“That was so precious!” Nadya said to Alec, pinching his cheek.

Alec laughed and ducked his head shyly while Isabelle gladly accepted Nadya’s praise.

“You guys ready?” Alec asked Magnus and Nadya who were waiting to be announced by the DJ

Magnus nodded.

“ _Next up we have Magnus and his mother singing a lovely, heartfelt duet_!”

“Ready?” Magnus asked, excitedly taking his mother by the hand and leading her up the stairs to the stage with a smile.

Magnus took the microphones from the DJ and had a seat beside his mother at the edge of the stage. He felt his nerves form a ball in the pit of his stomach the moment he looked out at everyone watching them.

Magnus and his mother often danced, that was something they always did together, it had been a daily occurrence, a tradition in a way, for them to dance after dinner once dishes were washed and put away.

Singing was another thing they did together, not often because although Magnus enjoyed singing and he was good at it, he was nothing in comparison to his mother. Her voice was beautiful, angelic. He remembered how much he used to enjoy listening to her sing as she folded laundry or as she cooked dinner. Singing together was their secret. On nights when she was lonely, he would hear her singing to herself and he would go to listen and to keep her company. On those nights, she never wanted to sing alone, and she would encourage him to sing with her and so he would. Even though he felt his voice paled in comparison to hers, he would always sing with her because there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his mother. He loved the smile it put on her face when they would harmonize, creating a song together that they would always keep in their memories.

When Magnus had told her they would be doing karaoke together, the smile on her face was priceless, and when he had suggested the song he wanted to sing with her, she had shed a few tears and agreed that it was the perfect song for them. He wanted to pick a song that expressed his gratitude for everything she did for him, the sacrifices she had to make in order to give him a better life, and to honor their journey through life together. And even though this song was often considered a love song, he chose it anyways, because he loved his mother, and she deserved to have a love song sung to her.

He felt his mother take his hand in his, she offered him a smile. The same encouraging smile that she would give him when he needed bravery to perform in the school play, or the strength he would need in his Kung Fu tournaments. He felt the tightness in his belly start to unwind slowly with the gentle pat she gave his leg.

He brought the microphone up to his mouth and started the song for them, “ _For all those times you stood by me, for all the truth that you made me see…_ ”

She smiled at him and sang into the microphone, her voice soothing over him and erasing every trace of nervousness, “ _For all the joy you brought to my life, for all the wrong that you made right_.”

“ _For every dream you made come true, for all the love I found in you. I’ll be forever thankful. You’re the one who held me up, never let me fall, you’re the one who saw me through, through it all_...” Magnus placed his hand on top of hers and laced his fingers through hers like they used to when he was young.

“ _You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn’t speak, you were my eyes when I couldn’t see, you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn’t reach. You gave me faith cause you believed_.” Their voices came together, in a way they hadn’t done in years and Magnus felt his chest swell with the overwhelming emotions this song was bringing out of him. He pushed down the tears and looked his mother in the eyes and sang this song for her.

“ _I’m everything I am, because you loved me_.”

She scooted in closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he sang the next verse to her.

He thought of how hard it must have been for her when his father left them when he was just a baby; and he knew, from seeing it happen, how hard it was the second time around when his step-father left them when he was only ten years old.

Despite everything that happened, despite the heartache she suffered from for years, she never lost faith, always greeting him with a smile and with her kindness. She encouraged every hobby and every dream he wanted to pursue; She always told him how smart he was and how he could be anything he wanted to be. She taught him the importance of kindness and compassion. He owed everything he was to her. “ _You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall! I had your love, I had it all!_ ”

He remembered all the times she worked late, all the weekends she worked so that she could provide for them; her weary, sleeping form on the couch on those nights she couldn’t even make it to bed. She had given him everything so that he could be where he was today. He rested his head against hers and poured his heart into the lyrics that he was letting speak for him. “ _I’m grateful for each day you gave me. Maybe I don't know that much but I know this much is true. I was blessed because I was loved by you_.”

She kept her head on his shoulder when the next chorus came around and she sang along with him, holding his hand tightly in hers. Only once did her voice crack and Magnus knew that she was probably reliving their lives together in her memories. For so long it had been the two of them, making their way through life together, living and learning.

“ _You were always there for me, the tender wind that carried me_.” Magnus let go of his hold on her hand and wrapped his arm around her, clutching her tightly against him.

“ _You’ve been my inspiration. Through the lies you were the truth. My world is a better place because of you!_ ” Her voice carried loudly through the room and Magnus joined in with her when the chorus started up again.

“ _I’m everything I am, because you loved me_.”

When the song ended, the room was still as they hugged. She cried into his shoulder and stroked his hair. “Thank you.”

“I love you,” he whispered quietly in her ear.

He got up and helped his mom rise to her feet. The guests started clapping for them, and Magnus looked out to see their tear stained faces. He gave them a smile and exited the stage where Alec stood waiting for him.

“That was beautiful,” Alec said, giving Nadya a hug before taking Magnus in his arms.

“Thank you,” Nadya said sweetly before being whisked away into a group hug with Catarina and Ragnor.

Magnus laid his head against Alec’s chest and closed his eyes. “Maybe we could save our song for a little later?”

Alec kissed the top of his head. “Of course, there’s no rush.”

Magnus nodded.

“And I’m sure our wedding planner won’t mind,” Alec joked.

Magnus laughed softly before placing a quick kiss on Alec’s collar bone. “Let’s have some drinks.”

Alec gasped. “Magnus Lightwood, are you trying to get me drunk?”

Magnus nodded. “Mhhmm, I sure am.”

Alec laughed and took Magnus’ hand in his, walking them over to the bar.

They got their drinks and made their rounds throughout the room, visiting with each guest and thanking them for making the trip.

Alec sat with Max for a bit, catching up on school, his upcoming graduation later in the month, and his plans for moving out to live in Manhattan with a friend he met in boarding school. Alec was happy to see him so happy, a weight was off of him when he wasn’t around their parents and he was glad that he took the risk in coming out here just for the wedding.

The sound of Clary and Isabelle’s voices singing together came loudly from the stage.

“ _Whatever you want, whatever you need. Anything you want done, baby, I’ll do it naturally. Cause I’m every woman! It’s all in meeee!_ ”

Max cringed at the sound of their obviously tipsy voices attempting to hit Whitney Houston level notes. “Oh God.”

Alec laughed. “You’re next!”

Max shook his head vigorously. “Oh no. Not happening.”

“ _I can cast a spell, of secrets you can tell  
Mix a special brew, put fire inside of you_!”

“Look at Izzy. Look at how pink her face is,” Max said pointing with his Coke.

Alec laughed again. “Seems she is planning on making the best of her night.”

Max laughed softly and took a sip of his Coke.

They sat together watching Isabelle and Clary sing the song excitedly together, through fits of laughter but somehow managing to sing every word semi-accurately.

Max cleared his throat and set his cup down. “I met Magnus’ friend, Ragnor. He had a lot of good tips for my writing. Thanks for talking to him for me.”

Alec smiled as he swallowed his drink and set his cup down. “Oh good you met him! He’s a great writer and would make a great mentor.”

Max nodded and stirred his ice. “He offered to have me over one day and go over how to get my stuff published one day.”

“That’s great, Max!” Alec grasped onto Max’s shoulder and shook him gently.

Isabelle joined them, her cheeks pink, and explained how it was her turn to let loose and how Simon would be in charge of Clara for the night. “I mean, he’s had his drunk night in Vegas. Tonight is _my night_.” Her speech was slightly slurred through her giggles and soon after Clary ran over to join them, her cheeks just as flushed, her giggles constant.

Alec was suddenly very glad they had decided to host the reception at their hotel but he was also suddenly very aware that he was definitely not drunk enough to deal with them.

“I’m gonna go...get another drink or five,” he excused himself, going back to the bar to get himself another drink.

He took the whiskey from the bartender and spotted Magnus over at the table with his friends: Jem, Tessa, and Will. Luke was on the stage, a whiskey in hand, singing a Michael Jackson song with amazing accuracy. Jace was holding Clara and dancing with her in his arms while Simon watched from his spot at the table, nursing his soda. Lydia and John were dancing to Luke’s singing as well, cooing at Clara every so often when Jace would come close to them.

Alec watched as Magnus rose from the table and made his way over to him. His tuxedo jacket was unbuttoned now, his black bow tie still perfectly tied. “I think another drink and I may be ready to perform again.”

Alec gulped down the rest of his drink and shook the ice in the now empty glass. “I think I’ll take one more too.”

They stood at the bar together, leaning back against it and enjoying their drinks undisturbed, watching their friends and family mingle and dance.

Will was on stage now, an upbeat country song playing. “ _Sweet home Alabama! Where the skies are so blue! Sweet home Alabama! Lord, I’m coming home to you!_ ”

Alec quirked his head to the side. “How does someone from England even know this song?”

Magnus laughed loudly. “Everybody knows this song, Alec. It’s a classic.”

“But- why?- how? -how does this song even come up when choosing a karaoke song?” Alec watched the drunk performance Will was giving to an equally excited and drunk crowd who sang along to a song about a state none of them were from or had even visited.

“Oh! Did Jace tell you, he and Will were talking, apparently they’re like third cousins or something like that? I mean I didn’t think the last name ‘ _Herondale_ ’ was a common one but I never thought to look further into it,” Magnus explained while he fondly watched his friend dance a country jig on the stage.

“Really? Wow. It’s a small world. But that’s great, I mean, apart from us, Jace has no other family.” Alec looked over at Jace who was standing in front of the stage, trying his best to do a country line dance.

Alec huffed out a laugh and grinned. “I’m happy for him.”

“Yeah, and they have such similar personalities so it’s no wonder they became fast friends over this.” Magnus turned back to Alec and finished off his drink.  
  
“You ready?” Magnus asked as he pushed his cup away from him.

Alec crunched on the ice he had in his mouth and nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Magnus grinned at him. “This is going to be great.”

He grabbed Alec’s hand and rushed them over to the stage, quickly informing the DJ that they were ready to sing their song once Will was done.

Will exited the stage with a bow, his black hair messy, and his suit rumpled.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the grooms will be gracing us with their first karaoke performance as a married couple.”

Alec felt the beads of sweat sprout on his forehead. He and Magnus would sometimes sing together while they cooked dinner but mainly, it was Magnus who would sing Broadway tunes throughout the apartment at any hour of the day, while Alec smiled and graciously listened.

He loosened his bow tie and looked over to see Magnus’ wide smile, on the verge of laughter.

Of all the songs in the world Magnus could have suggested, it had to be this one. Alec wasn't going to lie, the song was fun to sing along to and the lyrics just so happened to be an accurate representation of their feelings. So for the sake of what would make a great karaoke performance, Alec pushed aside all reservations and agreed.

Magnus shrugged off his jacket and threw it over at Alec. “Remember that little move, darling?” He asked into the microphone.

Alec heard Jace and Simon laugh together from the crowd. It seems they remembered too.

“Is this how we’re going to do this?” Alec tossed Magnus’ tuxedo jacket onto the stage floor and removed his as well. He twirled it above his head, to encouraging wolf whistles from Luke and Clary before throwing it at Magnus.

Magnus caught the jacket and smirked at him, his eyes going wide in surprise when Alec untied his bow tie and tossed it at him as well.

“Get a room!” Raphael yelled from the crowd and Alec could have sworn he saw Jace give him a high five.

Magnus bent over in laughter, Alec’s bow tie sliding down his arm.

Alec unbuttoned his top button and smirked at Magnus. “Should I keep going? Have you seen enough of my moves, _darling_?”

Magnus straightened up and caught his breath. “As much as I would love to see the rest of your moves and watch you strip in front of all our family and friends, I think we better save this little striptease for tonight. For their sakes,” Magnus said with a wink.

Alec raised his brows and nodded at him with a devilish grin and stopped unbuttoning his shirt. “Okay then.”

Magnus undid his bow tie, leaving it dangling around his neck and unbuttoned his top button. “I will meet you at your level though.”

Magnus cued the DJ to start the song with a wave of his hand. He rushed over to stand beside Alec, smiling at him over the microphone, his shoulders bobbing up and down to the beat of the song.

“ _When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who goes along with you_.” Magnus kept his eyes fixed on Alec as he sang the first verse to him.

Alec could tell Magnus was trying hard not to laugh. He suspected it wouldn't last long though, they had practiced the song several times and every time Magnus would break down in laughter, insisting that he wasn’t laughing at Alec but rather with him.

Alec brought the microphone up to his mouth and sang the chorus with Magnus. Their voices not at their best due to the amount of drinks they decided to have before this performance. “ _But I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more, just to be the man who walks a thousand miles to fall down at your door_.”

Magnus crossed his arms and bobbed his head and moved his hips along to the beat while Alec sang his verse.

“ _When I’m working, yes, I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who’s working hard for you. And when the money comes in for the work I do, I’ll pass almost every penny on to you_!”

“ _When I come home_ …”

“ _When I come home,_ ” Magnus echoed Alec, giving him a quick wink.

“ _Oh I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who comes back home to you._ ” Alec went up behind Magnus and pulled him in against his chest, holding the microphone over his shoulder. “ _And if I grow old, well I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who’s growing old with you_.”

They sang the chorus together, and Alec felt Magnus’ hand on his hip, coaxing him to dance along. Alec relented and danced along to the song while they sang. Magnus pointed down at the front of the stage at everyone gathered on the dance floor. Isabelle and Clary were dancing together, Raphael was dancing with Catarina, Ragnor with Nadya, Simon was dancing with Jace and Clara, while Jocelyn dragged Luke behind her to the dance floor. Max, Will, Jem, and Tessa were dancing in a group together; John and Lydia twirling beside them. Everyone singing along loudly to the song.

Magnus twirled himself around to face Alec, a growing smile on his face at the upcoming part that he could never make it through without laughing.

Alec rolled his eyes and brought the mic up to his mouth, “ _Da da da da_!”

Magnus snorted out a laugh. “ _Da da da da_!”

“ _Da da da da_!”

“ _Da da da da_!”

“ _Da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle un da da_!”

Alec covered his mouth and laughed loudly at the sound of everyone singing this ridiculous part along with them like a drunken off key choir.

Magnus took Alec by the hand and pulled him down the stairs of the stage, serenading him on their way to the middle of the dance floor. Alec felt the microphone get taken from his hand but he was too busy laughing to care.

He placed his hands on Magnus’ waist, letting Magnus hold the microphone between them so that they could share.

Alec let his head rest against Magnus’, a smile on his face while Magnus kept singing, their guests dancing and singing around them. “ _And when I’m dreaming, well I know I’m gonna dream, I’m gonna dream about the time when I’m with you_.”

Happiness flowed through him, it came out in soft sparks whenever Magnus touched him. And when Magnus smiled at him, as he did now while he sang, Alec could feel everything in his world falling perfectly into place. This love was everything he had ever wanted. This man was more than he could have ever hoped for. This life was perfect.

Alec placed a quick kiss on the bridge of Magnus’ nose. “ _When I come home, Yes I know I’m gonna be, I’m gonna be the man who comes back home with you_.”

Magnus brushed his nose against Alec’s and sang into the microphone with him, “ _I’m gonna be the man who’s coming home with you_.”

 

_One year later_

Magnus pulled out a box that had been shoved to the back of a cabinet in the living room. He set his wineglass down on the coffee table and pulled at the lid, tearing the tape that still secured it shut.

“What’s that?” Alec asked from his spot on the couch. He was leaning back against the arm of it, one leg on the coffee table, the other bent on the couch. Chairman Meow was curled up beside him while Church slept by his foot.

“I don’t know. Just found it back there behind the kettlebells you asked for but never use,” Magnus said as he pulled out files of paper. He could practically hear Alec rolling his eyes at him for that little comment.

Magnus threw the files down in a pile and pulled out the next stack. “Just looks like a bunch of paperwork.”

“Hm.” Alec groaned as he adjusted his position on the couch. “Well, must not be important if it’s gone unnoticed for four years.”

“Yeah, just looks like a bunch of old bills, grocery lists, pictures...who packed this box?” Magnus made it to the bottom of the box where a familiar envelope with his name on it, caught his eye. He opened it and found the old annulment papers that almost ruined their lives.

He sat back and read over them while he sipped at his wine. He made it to the page with their signatures and felt his stomach turn at the sight.

“Find something?” Alec was asking but Magnus could tell he was still watching the True Crime program he kept recorded on the DVR.

Magnus didn’t want to bring up this part of their history together and so he tried to silently figure out how these papers ended up in this box. He could have sworn he threw them away but then again, the weeks following them getting back together were absolutely blissful that he supposed they could have gone forgotten.

“Magnus, what is it?” Magnus heard the concern in Alec’s voice and the program pause.

He held the papers up and waved them at Alec. “Found these little bastards in here.”

Alec sat up and leaned forward, his eyes squinting in attempt to read the papers from his spot. “Is that…?”

“The annulment papers. Yep,” Magnus said with a sigh, popping the ‘p’.

Alec was still leaning forward, his eyes squinting harder.

Magnus laughed. “Honey, you need to get you some glasses.”

Alec sighed and stood up, walking around the coffee table to sit beside Magnus. “Or, I could just come over here and sit with you. See? Vision is all better. You must have magical healing properties.”

Magnus groaned at the cheesy joke. “I’m making you an appointment.”

“Whatever,” Alec said as he took the annulment papers from Magnus. “Why do these still exist?”

Magnus saw the way Alec swallowed roughly, his eyes scanning over their names and signatures.

“I don’t know. I could have sworn we got rid of them.” Magnus rested his head against Alec’s shoulder.

“Yeah…” Alec dropped the papers, stood up and went over to the fireplace, he knelt down and picked up the box of matches that sat on the hearth.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, his brows dropping down in confusion.

“What’s it look like? I’m starting a fire.” Alec struck the match and held it by the starter log, waiting for the kindling to catch.

Magnus rested his chin on his knee and watched as his husband started a fire in the apartment they call home. Alec’s plaid pajama bottoms were falling low on his hips, showing the band of his underwear where his gray t-shirt was riding up. His hair, like always, was jutting out at different angles and his facial hair was due for a trim. When he first met Alec, he knew the neat, trim-fit suit wearing, lawyer but as they got to know each other and became more comfortable with each other; he was able to see the real Alec, the comfortable Alec that enjoyed lounging in pajamas, not brushing his hair and letting his beard grow out. This was how Magnus liked him the most. All messy hair and coziness.

“Yes! Let there be light!” Alec exclaimed, shaking his fist in success as if he had never lit a fire in the fireplace before.

He turned around to look at Magnus, the wrinkles around his eyes marking his smile.

Magnus laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Must you say that every single time you start a fire?”

“Magnus, when this adoption goes through, I’m going to need to have dad jokes ready to fire. I have to practice my cheesy dad jokes. I told you this, come on!” Alec was on his knees, hands on his hips, his eyes zeroed in on Magnus in a pointed stare. The light of the fire was blazing behind him and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Right, right, your embarrassing dad jokes.” Magnus finished off his wine and sat down the glass carefully.

“Now, bring those papers over here.” Alec waved Magnus over.

Magnus grabbed the papers from the floor and crawled his way over to the fireplace. “My legs feel a little loose from the wine, this is the safest way to travel right now, I think.”

Alec laughed. “Like a single glass of wine would affect you at all.”

“Hey!” Magnus said poking Alec in the ribs with his finger.

Alec laughed, his side being a major tickle spot that Magnus knew how to exploit.

Magnus handed the papers over to Alec. “What are we doing?”

“We’re doing what we should have done four years ago,” Alec said leaning down to kiss Magnus softly on his lips. “We’re going to burn these little bastards.”

Magnus laughed and brought his hands up to cup around Alec’s face, letting his thumb brush through the thick hair along his jaw. “I love you so much, Alexander.”

Alec looked at him, his eyes a clear honey brown with flecks of green today. “I love you too, Magnus.”

Magnus pushed up on his heels and took Alec’s lips against his, their familiar warmth covering his own, his familiar taste filling Magnus. After all these years, Alec’s kiss still managed to send a shiver down his spine and stir the butterflies in his stomach.

He felt Alec’s hands curl around his own as he moaned quietly into their kiss.

Magnus pulled apart and gave Alec a smile. “Sorry, I just had to kiss you.”

Alec licked his lips. “Mm. Don't apologize. Whenever you want to, I’m here.”

Magnus swiped at his bottom lip with his thumb, still feeling Alec’s kiss lingering there.

“As I was saying. I think we should burn these. They’re expired and worthless now but as a symbolic gesture.” Alec held the papers out to Magnus.

Magnus took the papers and gave them one last glance. He would not be missing these. “I think we should too.”

Alec grabbed onto the other side of the stack of papers.

“We’re in this together, right?” Alec asked, bringing back the memories of their first day together. Sitting side by side in bed, getting ready to watch their ceremony video together. Deciding right then and there that they were in this together. For better or for worse.

They threw the papers into the fire and watched as the flames licked over the pages, the edges curling up and turning black; their past firmly behind them and only a bright future with a growing family to look forward to.

“Right.”

 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!
> 
> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley  
> Marry You - Bruno Mars  
> Ain't No Mountain High- Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell  
> Because You Loved Me- Celine Dion  
> I'm Every Woman- Whitney Houston  
> I'm Gonna Be (500 miles)- The Proclaimers
> 
>  
> 
> I really really hope you enjoyed this conclusion. An entire chapter of fluff *shudders*
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and feel free to share any favorite lines or parts or your screams and tears. They fuel me as a writer xD but you never heard that from me.
> 
> Thanks again, I love you all! 
> 
> -xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that ridiculous? And so much fun? (Say yes.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought, your favorite line/part/whatever :D xoxo


End file.
